A Force In Me
by JediByDay
Summary: What happens when Amy and Obi-Wan are stranded on a deserted planet waiting for Anakin to return? This is an Obi-Wan/ OC story and has very adult themes. Especially in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Running through the brush, I could see the hooded figure gaining distance. "Anakin! Keep on his tail!" I shouted, panting as I kept pushing through the pain. I glanced at Obi-Wan still ahead of me, but starting to lag behind Anakin as well.

"Curse Anakin and his long legs" I mumbled as I kept on running.

"Don't lose him!" I could hear Obi-Wan up ahead.

I can't do this much longer. I'm ok when it comes to sprinting, but long distance running is definitely not one of my fortes. As my mind started to justify slowing down, my will kicked in. I can't give up now! We've been hunting this sith for a good 5 months. Giving up now would add another 3 months onto it. And with strengthened resolve and the will of the force, I soon caught back up with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked over, smiling with his eyes. Somehow knowing I wouldn't give up long before I knew it myself. "Keep going" Obi-Wan chided ahead to Anakin, letting him know we were still close behind.

Finding my rhythm I kept pushing right along side Obi-Wan. Though with every single step he took, I almost had to double, but such is the curse of a 5 foot tall Jedi.

Right as I seemed to find that perfectly focused state of mind, a large, beastly nexus jumps out in front of us, now blocking us from following Anakin and the sith.

Anakin sensing our danger, briefly turned around, asking mentally if we needed help.

"NO! Keep following him! We'll be alright. Whatever you do, DON'T LOSE HIM!" Obi-Wan passed back to him. Nodding, Anakin took off, leaving Obi-Wan and I to fend off the hairy beast.

Obi-Wan and I split from one another, each of us going separate ways to confuse the beast. But of course, me seeming like the weaker and more vulnerable target, was now being chased by the nexus. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M SHORT, ISN'T IT?!" I shouted back at the monster as he now had me cornered in a thick clump of trees. He slashed as I tried to force jump up to the nearest branch. He tore open my pack and I clung to the lowest branch. As he fell back to the ground, I took this opportunity to pull myself up higher.

Obi-Wan, took my 'distraction' as an opportunity to gain higher ground and he soon leapt onto the beast, piercing him with his blue blade. Chest heaving, he grinned as he now stood triumphantly on top of the now motionless pile of ratted fur.

"My hero!" I mocked down to Obi-Wan from up in the trees.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "If the nexus had chased me instead, I have no doubt you would've done the same for me."

I nodded, knowing full well Obi-Wan never doubted my skills. He even promoted them, often defying the popular belief that as a girl, I 'wasn't strong enough, or skilled enough'. I really needed to stop teasing him about it as he was the least sexist person I knew. He, after all, had chosen me to come along side him and Anakin to follow this sith lead.

"Can you see them?" He shouted up, hoping that I would have a better vantage point.

Climbing to the top of the tree, I peered out over the jungle. In the distance was a clearing and I could faintly see the sith run onto his ship. Anakin, not far behind, climbed into his own ship and took off after him up into space. I sat there knowing that Anakin and the Sith had just taken the only transports off this remote planet. "Well..." I sighed. "The good news is he didn't lose him." I peered back down at Obi-Wan. The look on his face gave away his nerves, as he came to realize the same conclusion.

I climbed back down to the lowest branch, which was still a good 15 feet off the ground. Not quite wanting to take that leap of faith, I just sat there, contemplating the best course of action.

"Do you want me to catch you?" Obi-Wan stood, amused slightly.

"Ha! Ha!" I stated as I found myself maneuvering the tree branch. Almost slipping, I clung to it desperately. I felt like a lame monkey, with my feet now dangling and my grip weakening. "ummmmm..." I glanced through the gap in my arms to the smug look on Obi-Wans face. "Actually..." And with a slip of my fingers, I found myself falling inevitably towards the hard ground.

"This is going to hurt", I thought to myself, preparing myself for the hard impact, squeezing my eyes shut. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard at all. In fact, it was kind of soft. I slowly opened my eyes. and looked up at the tree above me. "Wow!" I uttered, "That should've hurt more".

The groan underneath me brought me back to my senses. "Obi-Wan!" I jumped up, realising that poor Obi-Wan had used himself as a cushion for my fall.

"It's too bad you're not a little tiny thing" he grunted as he peeled himself off the ground.

I smiled at his sarcasm and sat down beside him. Grateful for his help regardless. "Thank you..." I whispered, realising that even with all of our sassing, it's nice to have a moment of genuine kindness.

He smiled, looking at me after running his hands over his face. "You're welcome" he nudged playfully.

We both sat there for a moment, collecting our thoughts in silence. "Well," Obi-Wan began "We still have a bit of sun left. How 'bout we find us some food and shelter."

I nodded in agreement and climbed to my feet. Reaching for my pack, it felt lighter than normal. Turning it around, I saw a huge gash in the front. "REALLY?!"

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. "Some people just have the rottenest luck."

I huffed, and began moving in the direction of the clearing where our transport ship had once been, knowing that would most likely be the place that Anakin would look first. Obi-Wan followed closely behind.

We had been walking for hours now, and I could see the sun lowering.

"We need to find shelter soon" Obi-Wan seemed to read my thoughts.

I nodded silently in agreement. I trudged further ahead and thought I saw the clearing. As I moved towards it, the force seemed to shout at me to stop, but it was too late. Obi-Wan bumped into me and we both tumbled down into an open pit. As we hit the ground, rather hard this time, I moaned in pain. "Can I just have a day where I DON'T fall?!" Rubbing my head I sat up, looking for Obi-Wan. He had already stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. I gazed up to where we were just standing.

"Could we force jump it?" I asked Obi-Wan who was clearly contemplating the same thing. "No, not tonight at least. That's got to be a good 30 feet. The only reason we didn't splatter was the nice steep incline acting as a slide." He reached his hand out to help me up.

"Well that's just peachy" I grumbled, now surveying the stone floor around me. I could see the several caverns branching off the main pit floor.

"Maybe there's a way out. I'll go take a look. You start a fire" I nodded in agreement. Not wanting to walk much further. In a corner of the cave I noticed a dying bush and went to rid it of it's dead limbs. Yanking a rather stubborn branch from it's root, a pair of rats dashed out of the bush and ran towards me. I yelped and started whacking the ground mercilessly. Obi-Wan darted back into the chamber, lightsaber drawn. After finally coming to the conclusion that those poor rats would never again see the light of day, I ceased my assault.

Panting hard, I wiped the sweat off my brow and looked up at Obi-Wan, who in turn looked at me stunned and amused. "I found dinner!" I stated bluntly. Obi-Wan chuckled then proceeded back down the cavity that he came from.

Pleased with my skills, I quickly built the fire and began cooking the grub.

I sat there, staring at the flames dance across the logs. The sound of footsteps echoed through the caves passage. "Any luck?", I asked, turning the roasting rodent kabobs in the fire.

"Uhhhh... yeah..." The footsteps got louder. "Good news. No one is going to rob us in the middle of the night."

I looked up at Obi-Wan, covered in dirt and ash. "So I take it, there's no exit."

"You would assume correctly" he sighed. "We'll just have to wait 'til Anakin comes back for us."

"That could be days! All we have to eat is whatever vermin are down here and the decade old crackers Master Yoda put in my pack. Not to mention we have a limited water supply."

"OH! I almost forgot," He grinned matter-of-factly "I found a freshwater spring in one of the back caverns. It's rather nice actually. There's a small waterfall that trickles down into the pool. And the.."

"A pool?!" I stood up abruptly, handing Obi-Wan the skewer of rats. "I am going to go take a much needed bath. If I'm not back in an hour, leave me." I snatched my torn bag and the torch from Obi-Wan and headed off down the path.

"Don't get the water too dirty, I also need to bathe"

I looked back and nodded. "Yes. Yes you do."

He frowned slightly, "You're just as smelly and gross as I am."

"yeah, yeah" I mumbled, the darkness of the cave now closing in around me as I meandered through it's maze. "Which way?" I hollered, holding my torch up at eye level.

"Keep right!"

After a minute or so of walking, I heard the distant trickle of water and soon come upon a humid cavern. I reached into my pack, hoping that the beast did not consume my light stick.

"Aha!" I raised the stick in silent victory, then snapped it into life. Immediately the cavern filled with a blue glow. I gawked at it's brilliance. The stones in the walls reflected the light, making it seem as though I were gazing at the stars in the night sky.

Reaching the edge of the pool, I looked down into the dark water. Fumbling around my almost bag I found another light stick. Snapping the stick, I dropped the green light down into the water, illuminating the crystal clearness of it. The stick reached the bottom, about five feet down.

"Perfect" I grinned in satisfaction and immediately disrobed, sliding into the warm water.

"You're rat is getting cold!" The shout snapped me out of my doze.

"I'm coming" heading to the edge of the water for my pack, I looked for any spare clothes, only to find just a torn jedi cloak. "You've got to be kidding me."

Pulling the torn robe around my bare skin, I walked back down the corridor to the main cavern, where Obi-Wan sat cross legged in meditation. Careful not to expose any bare skin, I awkwardly oozed my way to the ground, picking up the last roasted rat. "I can't believe I'm eating this" not trying at all to hide my grimace.

Obi-Wan grinned, opening one eye to catch a glimpse of the look on my face. "It's really not that bad, once you get past the smell, and the texture, and the eyes"

I halted mid-bite. Trying to stop my gag reflexes from regurgitating all over my only clean robe.

Obi-Wan stood up, reaching for his fully intact pack. Rolling my eyes, why is he never the one to almost be eaten by strange creatures?"

"I'll be back in about 20." He left down the corridor, leaving me all alone with my rat. I forced the rest of it down, my stomach continuously fighting back against it with every ounce of dignity left.

As the fire slowly died, my eyes drooped close, exhausted by the days events. I laid my head on my pack and fell asleep.

I felt a pair of strong arms gently pick me up, beginning to carry me. Where to? I could almost care less. I moved slightly as I stirred from my slumber, brushing my robe off my now bare breast. I felt a hitch in his breath as he stopped abruptly. Now fully awake and aware of the situation, I kept my eyes shut, playing as though I was still asleep. The last thing we need at this point is an awkward situation between us.

He began to move again, gently setting me down on a soft blanket. I, 'mostly sleeping', rolled onto my stomach, concealing my now fully erect nipple. Scared to open my eyes, I listened to the sounds of his footsteps retreat, and the hiss of the almost dead fire as he poured water on it. I decided to chance a peek. Looking up I saw Obi-Wan, shirtless, facing the fire as he kicked dirt onto any remaining coals.

He slowly turned around and I shut my eyes, now relying once again on my listening skills. I heard him climb onto the other side of the blanket. I patiently listened as his breathing gradually slowed.

Minutes passed by and I am, at this point, wide awake. The image of Obi-Wan topless, plagued my mind. I decided to chance another peek at the man lying next to me. He faced away from me, his arms crossing his firm chest. The thought pops into my head of those arms wrapped around my chest. Without thinking, I whispered in my best sleepy voice, "Obi-Wan?"

I heard another hitch in his breath, "Yes?" he whispered back.

"I'm cold" I laid there in silence, my brain now racing with thoughts. What am I doing? We are both Jedi, It's forbidden. And Obi-Wan, the epitome of the perfect Jedi Knight. Why on earth am I tempting him? Why am I tempting myself? My brain suddenly halted as I heard the blanket rustle next to me. The warmth of his body now settling next to mine and I could feel his arms wrap hesitantly around me.

No! I thought in a panic. I have to stop this! But his warmth seeped into me and it felt so nice. It can be as harmless as I want. If he starts caressing me gently with his rough hands, then what's the harm in that. What if his fingers brushed delicately across my sensitive nipple, it's not that bad. "NO!"

Obi-Wan tensed at my sudden outburst. I turned to face Obi-Wan, gazing into his very wide awake eyes. Breaking down, "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan! I really was cold, but I had other motives. And now I've put probably the greatest and most respected Jedi Knight in a position that could ruin you. I don't know what came over me. I'm so foolish. Please forgive me." I looked up at him, his eyes still as wide as before. He looked as though he were holding his breath. We both stared at each other in silence. After a minute or two, I glanced at his arms still there around me. "Aren't you going to remove those and decrease the temptation?"

With an almost painful voice "I'm cold too", he shakily exhaled.

"Oh... ok..." surprised by his answer. "Are you sure?" I asked, searching his ocean blue eyes.

"Yup" He grunted, closing his eyes.

"Ok then..." I turned so that his chest now comfortably contoured against my back. "Well, g'night Obi-Wan"

"G'night" he strained.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the sound of birds. I opened my eyes slightly as to help ease in the brightness of the sun. I looked up at the trees on the ledge. It was much higher than I had anticipated. There was no way we could force jump that. I laid there in jealousy at the birds flying above. If only I had wings.

I sat up, realizing that Obi-Wan was gone, but he had replaced the warmth from his arms with his cloak. I also noticed my clothes and some of his sprawled out in the sun drying. I almost envied Obi-Wan and his love of being an early riser. He always seemed to get more done.

I climbed to my feet and pulled his robe around me. Searching my surroundings for Obi-Wan, I saw next to the crackling coals, half of a roasted rabbit. "Of course." I smiled as I picked up the meat and began to gnaw away. That was the great thing about Obi-Wan, he was a always a gentleman, not to be superior, but to just be kind. And I never felt like his kindness lessened me as a woman.

Still nibbling at my breakfast, I decided to meander through the caves, trying to locate my companion. The sun now shone deeper into the caves, almost lighting them entirely.

After exploring random nooks and crannies, I quietly entered the humid cavern of relaxation. I slowly walked towards the pool, contemplating a nice swim, when suddenly Obi-Wan breaks the surface. brushing his wet hair off his face.

"OH SITH! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here!" I abruptly turned, wanting to give Obi-Wan back his privacy.

I heard him laugh behind me. "No Amy, it's ok! I'm not naked!"

I slowly turned back at him as he came towards the edge of the pool. "Care to join me?"

"Ummmm, My clothes are still drying. so it's probably best that I don't for the moment." I uttered, but went and sat by the edge of the pool anyways, sticking my bare feet in the warm water. "But, it's nice to have company" I smiled. "If that's ok with you?..."

"Of course!" he said, wading through the shallow waters.

We both sat there in silence for a moment, then to my horror, last nights debacle entered my mind. 'Oh Gods!' I thought to myself. Why did I have to remember that? He is probably trying to avoid me, and here I am. Sitting here. Reminding him of the embarrassing situation. I sighed, lowering my head to look at my feet dangling in the water.

I must have given off some odd vibe in the force, because Obi-Wan pulled himself to the edge next to me. "You ok?" He asked in all sincerity.

I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and caved in. "I'm sorry about last night" I said, cowering my gaze in shame.

"Amy, look at me." He swam directly in front of me. "I would be lying if I said I have never been tempted before. And I would also be lying if I said that I never think about that kind of stuff. The fact of the matter is, we're human. Even as Jedi, we still have all of the strengths AND weaknesses that come with being human. What makes us unique is our ability to embrace our weaknesses and turn them into our strengths. You follow me?" He eyed me, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome." he beamed. Clearly happy that we were able to cross that small hurdle.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, curious as to how we would spend our next few days.

"Well, Anakin will come back for us. I just don't know when." He stated, placing his elbow on the edge of the pool. "So, our best bet for the moment would be to..."

I didn't hear the last of his words as he had rather quickly pulled my arm, throwing me into the pool with Jedi reflexes. I coughed out water as I surfaced, grasping for whatever stability I could find close to me. Lucky for me Obi-Wans torso was right there. Clawing up his back, I gasped for air, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

With sudden realization, I reached down and smacked Obi-Wans bare chest with a hard thud.

"OW! What was that for?"

"What was THAT for?" I asked appalled at his question. "You pulled me into the water. Wait! No! Not pulled! you YANKED me into the water!" I stated as I climbed down off him and started heading back towards the pools edge.

"There was a spider!" He said defensively.

"Oh, right. Like I'm supposed to believe that" I went to climb back up onto the edge, but a giant spider the size of my fist stood there on it's hind legs hissing at me. "HOLY SITH!" I shouted as I manically climbed back up onto Obi-Wans back. "KILL IT!" I shouted frantically! Pointing at the obvious threat to our lives.

Obi-Wan nearly doubled over in laughter as he tried to find his footing, trying not to drown us both at the same time. "I can't kill it! It's unarmed. It's just not the Jedi way."

"UNARMED?! It has 8 freakin arms! If you ask me, he's got us outnumbered!"

Obi-Wan continued to chuckle as I went off blabbering about how this creature 1/100 our size could mame us and kill us in our sleep.

"Alright, alright. I'll take care of it." Obi-Wan stated as he went to the other side of the pool and climbed out there. He picked up his lightsaber and started walking towards it.

"Good! Slice it in half!" I cheered from the very center of the pool. Obi-Wan glanced at me as he bent down with his lightsaber. Not igniting it. "NO! What are you doing?" I asked as he nudged the spider with the end of his lightsaber hilt, allowing it to climb on. He then started walking out of the cave, his hand outstretched.

"You better be finding a big rock to squish him with!" I shouted out after him. "I aint sleeping with that thing alive and plotting our demise!" Obi-Wan never answered. I waited in silence for a good while, listening intently for some sign of it's death. Rock striking rock, lightsaber igniting, the crackle and hiss of fire. But there was nothing.

It got Obi-Wan! I thought. He's probably somewhere taking his final gasping breaths as the spider of doom devours his fresh corpse.

Just then Obi-Wan walks back into the room empty handed.

"I thought you died!" I stated a bit over-dramatically.

He chortled and shook his head. "I am very much alive" he stated, stopping at the pools edge. "are you going to get out anytime soon? I think your clothes are dry."

I looked at him wide-eyed, treading water in the exact center of the pool. "Is that thing still alive?"

Obi-Wan choked a laugh. "No. I can honestly state that it is, in fact, very dead."

Not sure if I believed him, I hesitantly pulled myself out of the pool. Obi-Wan's robes clung tightly to me, weighed down by the water. I sighed as I started waddling out the door to locate my hopefully dry clothes.

As I was squishing and dripping down the corridor to the main cavern, I heard incessant giggling behind me. A little unnerved as I continued to waddle, "What is so FUNNY?" I didn't even bother to turn around.

Obi-Wan coughed to try to hide his humor. It didn't work. "Nothing" Just as I thought the giggles had ceased, they started up again.

Furious by the weight of the now 20lb plus robe suctioned to my skin, along with the relentless giggles, i turned abruptly. Almost too abruptly as I had to catch myself from falling over. Obi-Wan reached out as well, helping me catch my feet. I glared up at him. And poor Obi, he tried really REALLY hard to contain his humor. But he burst out laughing right in my face.

"I'm so sorry Amy... You just look so cute... Like a really cuddly huggable mop."

"A MOP?!"

"a cuddible one..."

"Oh that's nice! Most girls are compared to roses or stars or sunsets. And I'm compared to a mop."

There was a brief moment of silence as I pushed myself out of Obi-Wans arms. I then turned and waited for his witty reply.

"Yes, but a cuddible mop."

"Really?!" I turned and stormed into the main cave, snatching up my drying clothes.

"No Amy, don't be upset! C'mon! I invented a new word just for you."

I stopped to scowl at him. "Cuddible?! It sounds like a cupcake."

He opened his mouth to retort, but his mind caught up to him. He just stood there, befuddled. Sighing deeply, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry I called you a mop and got you wet to save your life from imminent doom in the form of a spider".

I sighed as well. "I'll forgive you. Only because of the spider thing." I couldn't stay mad at that adorable puppy dog face he was giving me. GAH! I don't know if I can make it through these next few days with my sanity intact. All I can do is pray that the force brings Anakin back and quickly. "Ok, now turn around. I need to change."

Suddenly wide-eyed, Obi-Wan almost did an about-face into the stone wall behind him.

I giggled as I could feel him blush through the force.

"Ok, you can turn around now" I stated as I pulled my tunic over my head.

"you sure?"

"Yes" I patted his shoulder making him jump. "Now lets go find something productive to do as we're stuck down here in this cave with limited resources"

* * *

It was late afternoon as the sun finally started to lower in the sky. Obi-Wan and I had taken to some serious meditation, as we had already caught dinner within the first 30 minutes of our productivity time. As my butt began to tingle from sitting on it for so long, I got up to stretch. I turned to see if Obi-Wan was still meditating and found him in a perfect zen mode, sitting cross-legged, breathing deeply. I could see his bare chest rise and fall with every thought he passed onto the force.

I sat there and stared open-mouthed for the longest time. "Your butts falling asleep too, huh?" He said without even moving, his eyes still closed.

"Yup. Pretty Much" I snapped to, as I turned the opposite direction. Not wanting Obi-Wan to see me gawk at his godly physique.

"Well, i guess we could get dinner started" I heard him stand up behind me.

"Sounds good" I mumbled as I darted off to find the firewood, wanting to stop my thoughts from going any further.

A few minutes later I came back after having found the firewood and bridled my thoughts. As I was finishing the fire, Obi-Wan came back with the cleaned and skinned animals. He sat down next to me as he handed me a stick and my raw piece of meat. "What happened there?!" I exclaimed as I saw a red swollen wound on his left forearm. He quickly retreated his arm, obviously trying to hide it.

"Oh, just a scratch."

"A scratch?!" I blurted. "Obi-Wan, that thing is the size of my fist!" I looked over at his now cowering face. "Let me see it!" Obi-Wan hesitantly reached out his forearm, allowing me to better view the wound. As I took his arm, I looked closer and found 2 puncture holes about an inch apart. The welt seemed to center itself off those 2 holes. "Obi-Wan, this isn't a scratch! You've been bitten by something!"

He lowered his gaze further down, if that were even possible.

"What bit you?! Obi-Wan, we need to know. If it's venomous, you could be in some serious trouble." He sat there in silence, not quite wanting to come out with it. Suddenly, realization hit. "It was that spider, wasn't it?!"

Obi-Wan looked up at me, guilt written all across his face.

"How long were you planning on keeping this from me? What If I woke up tomorrow morning to find you dead?! I can't keep sane on my own ya know."

I sighed realizing that Obi-Wan was probably just as terrified if not more than I was. I took a moment to collect my thoughts then spoke a moment later much more calmly. "Well, think about it this way. It's normally the bigger spiders that are not venomous, and the smaller ones that are. And that one was HUGE. So lets just hope that's the case for this. However, I do want to keep an eye on it and you, just to make sure."

I then let out another deep sigh, he soon followed with his own.

"I'm sorry" He spoke very quiet and rather solemn. "I should've told you".

"It's okay" I put my arm around his back, rubbing it lightly. "I probably would've done the same".

We sat there in silence for a while, watching our dinner roast over the fire as I traced patterns along his back. "So, cuddible, huh?" I asked, trying to break the tension. I felt him chuckle beneath my hand. He looked up with a smile on his face and a smirk in his eye.

"Thanks Amy"

* * *

As the night began to fall, we once again began to get everything settled in for the night. Obi-Wan saw to the fire and I made a quick sweep of the area, not wanting to encounter any more spiders. Finally I reached the blanket and plopped down. Sitting with my knees up by my chest as I watched Obi-Wan finish his duties. He soon came to sit next to me. Without saying a word, I grabbed his arm, examining what I could of his bite in the darkness.

"Well, the good news is, it hasn't gotten any worse." I starting poking the area around the holes to see if they were tender. He flinched as I poked closer to the puncture marks. "Promise you'll wake me if you feel anything strange?" He nodded and I set his arm back down into his lap. I then settled down into a laying position with my back towards Obi-Wan. He soon scooted next to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. And we both quickly dozed off.

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night to Obi-Wans clammy hand sweating against my bare arm. I could feel him shivering and could hear his strained moans. I quickly turned around and felt his forehead. "Oh sith!" I muttered, as he very clearly had a rising fever. I got up and ran to the spring for some fresh water. I quickly started up a fire to help keep him warm. My small body could only warm so much. With the firelight, I once again glanced at his arm. A greenish puss was oozing out of the puncture holes and I sprinted to his pack for the aid kit. I grabbed the bottle of disinfecting medicine and poured it onto the open wound, burning out any harmful infection. Now if Obi-Wan was still sleeping prior to this moment, he definitely was not now.

"Gaaaahhhhhh!" He grunted as he sat up straight.

"It's okay Obi. I've got you" I said turning behind me briefly to once again wet the rag I was using to clean his wound. He must've sat up too quickly because as I was turning back around to him, he was throwing up last nights supper.

Oh geez, I don't think I'll ever have the desire to eat that again. I thought this as I now found myself rubbing Obi-Wans back, comforting him as he continued to upchuck.

Obi-Wan finally leaned back, unable to throw up any more. He looked pale and he was shaking violently. Trying not to panic, I turned to the force for direction. I handed him a wet cloth so that he could clean his face and I used another to wipe the sweat from his head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered weakly.

"Hey, just because I'm a head-strong woman, doesn't mean that I don't embrace my motherly side." I smiled wanting to ease his worry.

He gave a small smile back as I guided his shoulders to the ground. "Are you cold?" I asked trying to think up a way to even his temperature. He nodded as if his trembling lips weren't proof enough. I grabbed the blanket he was laying on and drug it closer to the fire and further from the throw up. I then grabbed his spare cloak and pulled it over him, knowing full well it wouldn't suffice.

I rubbed my hands over the cloak on his arms vigorously to try to create some friction. After getting tired after the first 30 seconds, I finally gave in to the solution I had thought up to begin with. I stood up and stripped down to nothing but my underwear and bra. I then removed the cloak and climbed on top of Obi-Wan, transferring my warmth to his body.

His eyes shot open and he tried to still his shivering body. "OH, well it's a good thing you're not a really attractive woman." Obi-Wan whispered. I laughed, happy to see his humor was still in tact.

After about 10 minutes of sprawling myself across his chest, his shivers subsided and he had once again drifted off to sleep. I reached my hand up and felt his forehead. He was still warm, but I believed we were through the worse. I hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I'm realizing 2 chapters too late that I need to give credit where credit is due. I do not own Star Wars nor any of the characters therein. (Although, I wish with my whole being to own an Obi Wan of my own) I only take credit for Amy and a few other minor characters that may happen to cross our paths. **_

_**Also, I would love any input as this is the first fanfiction I've ever really done. Even though I taken criticism constructively, I would just ask that you be kind. **_

_**I think that's everything I wanted to go over... yeah. SO for the time being, be happy and enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it. ^_^**_

I woke up aching. Obi Wan is certainly not a cushy pillow. I looked up at his sleeping face and was relieved to notice a bit of color back in his cheeks. I very carefully rolled off of him and onto my back. I looked at the sky up above, some stars still visible, but I could see a faint yellow glow and knew that the sun was rising. I heaved a deep breath, grateful that we made it through the night.

I lay there silent, watching the stars slowly beginning to fade. Finally when the last star had disappeared into the dawn, I sat up and looked to Obi Wan. He looked so peaceful. It was a bit weird being awake before he was, but he did have a rough night after all. I needed to let him rest.

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, still achy, and started getting ready for the day. I was able to mingle up some breakfast and wash the spare clothing. I had just come back from a short swim to get my muscles going, and decided I should meditate while waiting for Obi Wan to wake.

The sun had risen to high noon and Obi Wan had still not stirred. I was getting a little worried, so I opened one eye, still trying to keep my meditative state of mind. I could see that he was breathing fine, and he had definitely improved in color. In fact, instead of the pale sickly look he had last night, he now looked almost glowing with health. But how?

Curiosity got the better of me and I stood up to go examine him. I glanced down at his chest, watching it rise and fall, but something was odd about it. Like something didn't quite fit. I stood there staring at his bare torso trying to narrow it down, when it hit me. Now, Obi Wan had always had a god-like physique, but if it were even possible to improve upon that, it was now there staring me in the face. His muscles were more chiseled and prominent. How odd!?

Curious as to how his arm was, I silently reached down to grasp it. And without any warning, I now found myself pinned to the ground with Obi Wan on top of me, his hands around my neck with unbelievable strength as he straddled my hips. The look in his eye was almost murderous as he stared me down, panting hard as if waking from a nightmare.

Unable to receive oxygen, my vision started to blur. I stared at him, wide eyed, trying to shout for help, but all I could do was mouth his name in desperation. Tears started rolling down my face as I looked up at Obi Wan, silently pleading for him to release his grip.

Suddenly snapping out of it, Obi Wan released his hold from my neck. I gasped in what precious air I could, overwhelming my lungs. Still straddling me he examined his hands as if a disease lay in the very tips of his fingers.

I lay beneath him still coughing and gasping. Obi-Wan must've been startled as he glanced down at me, and was just now realizing that he had me pinned to the ground. A look of guilt played across his face as he quickly jumped to his feet. I pulled myself to my elbows, still trying to regain my strength.

He stared at me for a moment, the blue in his eyes seeming to glow with brilliance, but also echoing panic and shock. A moment later he ran from the cave down one of the corridors.

I laid there for the longest time, steadying my breathing while contemplating the startling new event.

* * *

Finally after hours of meditation, I realized that I needed to go find Obi Wan as he wanted to keep his distance to protect me. Arming myself with my lightsaber, I cautiously walked down one of the passages, the sabers white light providing visibility to even the darkest corners.

Hearing some rustling up ahead, I called out "Obi Wan? Is that you?"

"Stay away Amy! It's too dangerous! I'm too dangerous!"

"Obi Wan that's ridiculous! You're not a monster!"

"I very well could be!"

"What?! Obi Wan, I'm coming over there and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can run!"

"Oh really? And I could chase you. What will that accomplish? We've nowhere to go, we'll just be running in circles."

"Amy! Why are you making this difficult?!"

"ME?! You're the one being the drama queen!"

I heard him huff in frustration, but still was unsure as to where his exact location was. We sat in silence for a moment, only hearing each other breathe.

Suddenly his voice, steady and soft, "Amy, I just don't want to hurt you..."

I sighed heavily, "Obi wan, I have all the faith in the universe that you will not cause me harm. I know you too well. You will NEVER let any harm come to me."

Silence rang in our ears as he contemplated this.

"Am I wrong?" I asked "Because I'm coming to find you now. And if you truly believe that you will hurt me, then you'll need to start running. Because I WILL catch you, and I don't believe in head starts."

I began walking again towards the sound his voice was coming from. I turned a corner and there he was, leaning against the wall, one leg stretched out while the other he held close to his chest. He looked up at me, and if I didn't know any better, I would say he had been crying.

I breathed deeply, giving him a small smile as I stood there. I deactivated my saber then went to sit against the wall next to him. I watched him trace patterns in the dirt with his finger as we both sat in silence.

"May I see your arm?" I asked, trying to break free of the awkwardness surrounding us.

He hesitantly held it out, then slightly tensed when I touched it. I examined his arm closely in awe. The swelling had completely disappeared and the only sign that he had been bitten in the first place, were two small circular scars, almost completely healed. Not sure what to say, I just sat there, perplexed.

"Amy, what's happening to me?" he asked solemnly.

"I don't know" I said as I grabbed his hand "but whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. Okay?"

"But,..."

"No buts, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Whatever this is, whatever you're going through, it effects more than just you. I WANT to help you, and I'm not going to shun you while we wait to be rescued. I need you just as much as you need me. Now, are we clear on this?"

He exhaled, then looked at me. A look of exhaustion, and fear, and relief on his face. "Normally I'm the sane, sensible one."

"We all have our moments" I grinned as I stood up, reaching out my hand to help him up.

He looked at my outstretched hand, finally giving into my retorts. "Alright" He took my hand and I attempted to hoist him up.

"Holy Yoda Berries! Did you gain 200 lbs?" I grunted I finally managed to get him to his feet.

He frowned slightly, "Ya know Amy, that could be considered very hurtful. You make it sound as though I've turned into a Hutt"

I snorted a laugh, trying to hold it in. My shoulders shaking as I silently giggled. I looked up at him, biting my lips to keep the laughter from escaping. He looked down at me trying really hard to keep a straight face, but failing in every attempt.

Finally he let loose a chuckle, immediately dispersing the tensions that had previously overcome him.

"Come on, lets go find out what new powers you have" I smiled, taking his hand as I led him back to the main cavern.

* * *

"Well, we already know that your strength has increased" I said, as I unconsciously rubbed my hand on my neck.

"I'm sorry about that" Obi-Wan said solemnly as he sat across from me, staring at the bruises that were made by his hand.

Realizing what I was doing, I dropped my hands into my lap. "It's fine Obi-Wan, you were just startled, that's all"

I glanced back at him as he now stared at the ground, shame emanating through the force around him. "Hey! look at me!" He looked up at me like a young child being scolded. "It wasn't your fault. Let it go. I don't blame you. Release those feelings to the force and be done with it."

"You're right" he muttered, realizing how childish he was becoming.

"Of course I am," I grinned.

He smiled weakly, "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yessir, you did. Which brings me to my next question. Has your speed improved?"

He looked back at me quizzically. "How are we going to test that?"

"I would race you, but I have short legs. I'm already at the disadvantage. So maybe we'll have to test that one with Anakin."

"Fine by me. He could use a little slice of humble pie"

Happy to see him not focusing on what happened earlier, I wanted to keep it up. "I have an idea..." I said with a sly grin.

"This can't be good" he said, amused by the smile that kept widening across my face.

"No, you'll like it. I promise." I said as I stood up and started circling Obi-Wan. "Now, close your eyes..."

"Amy, this is ridicul..."

"Close 'em!" I shouted, trying hard to contain my giggles.

He stared up at me, as I humorously glared down at him. He rolled his eyes, but then shut them.

"Are they shut?" I asked as I moved in front of him, waving my hands in front of his face, knowing that if he would see the ridiculous gestures, he would laugh, giving away his position.

"Yes, they're shut" his smirked, trying to keep from letting a grin spread across his face.

"Good. Now count to 90."

"What?"

"Just do it!" I shrieked as I started running to one of the corridors. but stopped abruptly. "I don't hear counting" I bellowed back to him.

"NINE, TEN, ELEVEN..."

I took off down through the maze, knowing I'd have to find a spot soon so that I could catch my breath before he heard me. I soon came to a small crevice and knelt down into it. I steadied my nerves as I tried to slow my breath.

* * *

"READY OR NOT, I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

I bit my lip as I smiled wryly. It starts.

I waited silently, listening intently for any sign of his presence. Minutes had passed and I still found no sign of him , chancing a peek, I peeped my head out over the rock I was hiding behind. A moment later, I saw a shadow on the rock wall at not far from where I hid. I covered my mouth to keep him from hearing me as I ducked back behind the rock.

I heard a shuffle in the room next to me, and I knew it was now or never. With Jedi stealth, I glided out the passageway furthest from the room he was in and quickly found another spot to hide.

I sat there for a few minute, still listening.

"You moved" I heard his echo through the tunnels, knowing he could be anywhere. Luckily, I knew he was far enough away to where I could reply and not give away my position.

"I have to keep things interesting. Use your senses."

"With all the echoing, it's impossible to try to locate you by sound"

"Well then use another sense. There are others ya know!"

"I have been"

"Really, which one?" At this point, I figured it was best to keep moving. So I kept darting in and out of passages, knowing I no longer had to keep silent. Maybe all the noise would confuse him.

"Smell"

I stopped mid stride. "SMELL?! I took a bath!" I heard chuckling and sensed it a little closer that what I was comfortable with. I quickly darted into the next room.

"You don't smell BAD! You just smell like...you"

"Well that's not odd at all!" I shouted back, booking it for the area that would best conceal my scent.

"What other sense am I supposed to use? I can't see you!"

I quickly went through the five senses in my head. Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste...ewww. "Yeah, umm, good luck with that" I grinned as I dashed into the room I was looking for. I quickly climbed up the rock face and hid behind the trickling waterfall. Lucky for me, I was small enough to conceal myself behind the small water front. The only downside was the pouring water created just enough sound to where I couldn't decipher smaller sounds like footsteps, or Obi Wan giggles. Oh, wait! Yes it could, I hear an Obi Wan giggle right n... I looked over and saw Obi Wan climbing up the last rock. He looked up at me and grinned. I let out a squeal, knowing I was about to be caught.

Without further thought, I jumped through the waterfall and into the pool below. I surfaced and was disappointed that I didn't land a little closer to the edge. I heard a splash behind me and knew that Obi Wan was now in the pool with me. I swam as fast as I could and just when I reached out for the edge, a hand gripped my ankle, pulling me backwards.

"Noooooo!" I giggled as I fought back playfully. "Let go! I need to be freeeee!"

Obi Wan was giggling just as much as I as he pulled me tighter into him "Do you surrender?"

"NEVER!" I shouted, almost crying from laughing so hard.

He took it a step further and started tickling me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I let out a high pitched squeal as I kicked against him. "No tickling! That's not fair!" I could hardly breath. My laughs now silent and whispy.

"Surrender?" He asked stopping momentarily to give me a moment to breathe.

I breathed deeply, trying to restock my oxygen. "what would happen if I said no?"

He gave a little tickle, and I writhed in his arms "Okay, okay... fine"

"So you surrender then?"

"maaaaaybe..."

"Maybe?! There's no mayb..."

I kicked his shin, and he let loose his grip on me, just enough to break free of his embrace. I laughed triumphantly as I reached the edge, starting to pull myself up onto the bank. Just then, strong arms flipped me around and I now found myself face to face with Obi Wan. A wicked gleam in his eye. His arms blocking me from going anywhere.

I realized I was holding my breath as I stared into his face

"Do you surrender?" He grinned savagely.

"Never!" I whispered, letting loose the breath I was holding. "Do your worst!" I looked up, preparing mentally for another tickle fest. Instead I felt his gentle hand stroke along the bruise on my neck.

I looked straight at him as he curiously stared down at the print on my neck. His fingers still running softly along its outline. I shivered as his touch sent a tingle down my spine. He stopped his study and glanced his eyes upward at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint. But whatever it was sent sparks to my lower regions. I held my breath as his face inched closer to mine. I kept his gaze as he stopped just inches from my face. He glanced down at my lips, and I mindlessly licked them, trying to keep them moist. He slowly, almost painfully closed the gap between us as his lips found mine.

My body reacted with a shiver of delight as his lips moved against mine. Soon his curious, slow kisses began to increase in passion. My mind swirled in ecstasy as I tried to wrap my mind back into reality. He hesitantly pulled away, gasping for air. I let out a small moan of despair as he kept trying to stop his lips from exploring. He gave one last small kiss before he took a step back, closing his eyes.

We both panted heavily, trying to regain our composure. Knowing full well that he was using every ounce of self restraint to keep from taking this further, I grudgingly pulled myself up onto the bank and got up leaving the room. Every fiber of my body regretting each step I took away from him. I have to be strong for him. We both know we can't take this to the next level. It's forbidden.

I started on the fire as my mind half realized the encroaching darkness. I reached into the pack for the Yoda crackers, knowing full well that I could not concentrate enough at the moment to try catching something to eat. I sat absent-mindedly by the fire, nibbling at the crackers. My mouth seemed to protest with every nibble I took, wanting to give everything to be able to mold again to his.

I soon heard his footsteps approach and he sat down next to me. I handed him a package of crackers, which he took silently. He also nibbled away at his food, his lips most likely going through the same withdrawals as mine.

We both nibbled away in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a deep thinking, trying to bridle our passions silence.

Slowly time had passed and I spread out the blanket, climbing onto it. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as my body began to give in to the days strenuous activities. I laid my head down, as Obi Wan finished putting the fire out. Just as I was about to fade into my dreamland, I felt Obi Wan's arms around my shoulder as he snuggled up next to me. Not in a creepy or passionate way, but as if to say, 'I'm not upset, we'll be okay. I'm still here for you'. And with that comforting thought and his comforting arms, I drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again, I do not own Star Wars nor any of the characters in this story aside from Amy. **_

_**Also, the further we move along in this story, the more adult themes we will encounter. This chapter is only breaching the surface.**_

_**Another warning, I thrive on embarrassing situations. I cannot live without them. That's all I'm gonna give you with that.**_

_**Lastly, I sincerely appreciate your support and kind words. And I would love to continue hearing about what you think. So please leave a review or message. **_

I woke up in the wee hours of the morning, as something hard was uncomfortably jabbing into the back of my thigh. Still groggy with sleep, I scooted over a little trying to get away from it, but Obi Wan cuddled closer to me, bringing it with him.

Not able to quite comprehend why I could not sleep, I mumbled "Obiiiiii Waaaannnn. Your lightsaber if digging into my thigh."

"NNNnnnnnmnmnnnnmmmmm" I heard him groan into my hair.

"I can't understand you. You're mumbling. Just move your lightsaber. Who sleeps with it attached to their belt anyhow? Sleep with it next to your pillow like a normal Jedi..." I kept going, not quite sure if what I was saying made any sense. But I was too tired to care.

"What are you talking about?" Obi Wan propped himself up on one elbow, trying to make sense of my sleepy fussings. "My lightsaber is right here" He reached above his head, grabbing his trusty weapon.

Confused and still tired as heck I squinted up at him, "What?! Well then what on Naboo is this thing jabbing into my leg?" I reached down grasping hold of it.

Obi Wan seemed to gasp and groan at the same time. His eyes widening in shock. His mouth mimicked that of a cod fish.

In horror, I realized just what it was that I now grasped in my hand. "Oh my gods" I squeaked "I am SO sorry!" I let go immediately and he let loose another groan.

We both sat there in silence, not quite sure how to undo in our minds what had just happened.

"Ummmm," I heard him strain out "I need to go to the men's cave." Then he just got up and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

I adjusted where I was so that I was laying on my back, my eyes now wide with embarrassment. There was no way I could go back to sleep. I tried thinking about different things like, what baby gungans look like, or how many stars were in this galaxy. But no matter what I started pondering, I always ended up thinking about how HUGE his thing was in my hand, even under the protection of his pants. The thought made my stomach leap in excitement. I held my breath as I heard him enter the cavern about 20 minutes later. The air still thick with awkwardness.

I sat up from my spot as he sat down on a rock across from me. We had to address this if we were going to move passed it. Still not quite sure on what to say, I rubbed my hand down my face. He did the same.

We cannot go on like this. This is seriously getting ridiculous. Not able to contain it anymore, my bumbling thoughts soon turned into a fit of giggles. "Good Morning Obi Wan! I doubt this is one you will ever forget!" I was still dead tired but also shocked awake to the point where I could care less about my bluntness as my laughs increased.

Obi-Wan looked at me in utter disbelief, but then started chuckling along with me. "I don't know whether to embarrassed or flattered that you thought it was a lightsaber"

I snorted, "Oh, flattered most definitely. It's only embarrassing if you're the one calling it a lightsaber."

Our chuckles subsided and we both smiled tiredly at each other.

"The sun isn't even up yet" I yawned. "Do you care if I go back to sleep?"

"Go ahead. I need to meditate anyway."

"But who will I use for a pillow?" I protested tiredly. Sleep now starting to take hold of me again.

Obi-Wan grinned as he came and sat down next to me. "I'm still meditating"

"Fair enough" I yawned as I hoisted my head up on his lap. "g'night mr. lightsaber" I mumbled as sleep almost took me instantly.

Obi Wan gave a small chuckle. "g'night my Amy"

* * *

"Amy..." I felt strong hands running through my hair "rise and shine... It's almost noon... annnd you've drooled on my leg".

"mblrmrlfmsddvsflmmmmnn..." I grumbled.

"C'mon. Just because we have nothing to do, doesn't mean you should sleep the day away."

Knowing he was right, I wiped away at the strand of drool, then stretched, trying to awaken my body. "I want pancakes" I mumbled as my stomach seemed to be doing some stretching of it's own.

"How about some Yoda crackers?" he asked, waving them in front of my face.

"Ugh! I can't wait to be rescued" I grouched, but snatched them from his hand anyway.

As I sat up and nibbled on my crackers, my mind pondered on the events earlier this morning and the memories of our kiss last knight. My lips still ached for his even now. This was turning out to be quite a mission. Obi Wan and I had been on missions before. Why was this one so different? Whatever is going on, we need to figure out, and soon. I don't know if I would have the strength to say no again.

Obi-Wan seemed to be thinking the same thing because he exhaled loudly. I looked down at the stale crackers in my hand, waiting for some revelation to hit at least one of us.

"So..." Obi Wan began. "We need to talk about this. get our feelings out. Otherwise, the awkwardness is just going to increase."

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright! You first"

"Me?" I protested, not wanting to be the first to cross that line.

"Ladies first" He stated, looking at me rather innocently.

"Oh, chivalry! Thanks for being such a gentleman. But I respectfully decline."

"But I don't know what to say"

"I don't either!"

We both stared at each other, flustered.

"Ok, let's just start out then by stating the facts, and we'll go from there. Sound good to you?"

I nodded again.

"Good. So first off, Anakin left us stranded. We fell into this deep cave thing with no escape until someone comes to find us. In the meantime, I was bitten by some odd type of were-spider causing me to throw up in front of you, become deathly ill, then heal rather rapidly all in the span of 1 night. I have also developed heightened senses, super strength, and heaven knows what else. I almost choked you to death when you woke me from sleeping. We played a rather exciting game of hide and seek, which ended when I captured you and we both kissed... rather passionately..." He faltered for a moment, as if dwelling on that last sentence. But realizing he had stopped, he rushed on with the rest of the list. "Then this morning you grabbed my... me, claiming it was a lightsaber... And that about sums it up." He looked over at me as though we were just having a normal conversation. "Did I forget anything?"

I swallowed hard. "Nope. Seems about right!"

"Okay, so what are your feelings on this?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "I don't know!" I stated, maybe with a bit too much sass.

"Amy, we need to work through this."

"I know, but what do I say?"

"Whatever comes to your mind"

"Like, what?! I grabbed your member this morning, and now I can hardly think straight. Because it seems to be there, in my thoughts, not letting me forget just how HUGE you are? Is that the answer you were looking for?"

Obi-Wan stared wide-eyed, unable to answer.

"Or MAYBE you want me to talk about that kiss. The rather 'passionate' one you listed. And how still, at this very moment my lips are haunted by the very memory of yours. And all I want to do right now is ravage you with kisses."

Obi Wan opened his mouth to retort, but I never gave him that chance.

"One more thing! The whole spider thing! You should've just killed it to begin with. I mean, who does that?! It's like you were asking to be bit. But not that we can change that now. Now you have awesome cool reflexes and stuff, but what else comes with that? What if there's some horrible side effect and we have not even breached the surface. What if suddenly you turn into a green slimey pile of goo, and then I'll have to just sit there and look at you, thinking of a way to explain to the council that one of their most prized Jedi Knights is now nothing more than a puddle of snot!"

I looked down at Obi-Wan, panting, barely questioning how I was now standing and rather forcefully pointing my finger in his face.

Obi Wan looked absolutely stunned, barley blinking. "Anything else?" he asked meekly.

"YES!" I exclaimed, but then realized I no longer needed to shout. I took a breath, trying to calm my nerves. "I have a confession. I look at your butt... quite a lot actually... It's very nice looking... and firm..." I whispered in guilt, as I sat down, staring intently at the floor.

Moments passed as I allowed myself to dwell on the words I just spoke. My gut now wrenching in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. My words were too bold."

"Nope!" he choked "I asked for it. I wanted your honest thoughts and I got them. So now it's my turn..."

I looked up at him, grateful that he was understanding.

"I was foolish to not kill the spider. But like you said, it's done, and we can't change that. I ALSO hope that I do not turn into a pile of goo, because that would really suck. Who wants to be known as the Jedi Goo, right?!"

I nodded in agreement, as an odd image of green goo in a jedi robe flashed through my mind.

"As for the incident this morning. It is a very natural occurrence and we should not be ashamed of it. Hopefully, with time, it will be nothing more than a good laugh. But I am sorry you can't stop thinking about it. And maybe we need to have an intense meditative session after this, as I also seem to have a hard time forgetting your hand... there..."

I acknowledged his declaration with awe, knowing it wasn't easy for him to admit, but grateful for his humility.

"As for the kiss... I too, am haunted by it. And almost everything within me wants to just give in to it." He gave a deep breath as if, even now, he was fighting the urge to surrender. "But we both know that it is forbidden. And I would hate myself if I were selfish enough to jeopardize your future. So we need to go about this logically. It can really either stem from one of two things. First, we are, after all, human beings. And as such, we are prone to very strong sexual urges. So we could conclude with this, that maybe we are both sexually frustrated individuals sitting idly, therefore making our temptation that much greater."

I don't know why, but I got a knot in my stomach as he tried to explain away our kiss as though it were a scientific hypothesis. But as I listened, I did not let my feelings show.

"Our second explanation," He glanced up, a look of unease in his eyes. "We could honestly be developing feelings for one another which adds fuel to the temptation. In which case... we would just... just..." He searched my eyes deeply, almost as if he were daring to hope.

My stomach fluttered the more he searched into my soul and we once again found ourselves face to face, breathing heavily. I kept my gaze as he kept his, and the force seemed to reverberate between us. His lips were so close now, I could almost taste him. However, they never touched. I wanted with every ounce if my soul to just extend my mouth out that last measure and capture his lips with mine. But instead he rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes in despair.

"Oh Amy, what are we going to do?" He whispered softly, as we both came to the realization which of the 2 options we were doomed to endure.

I couldn't answer, scared to even think about how this would end.

He suddenly gave a small kiss, too short for me to relish. Then he reached up and kissed my forehead.

We both knew the answer to our question, but neither of us had the heart to say it.

"All we can do is try to stay strong, at least until we've been rescued. Then with others around, it will be easier to... to move passed this" My heart broke, even as I spake these words. "And with help from Master Yoda and the force, maybe we can turn these feelings into nothing more than a deep friendship."

My heart seemed to cry out in anguish at my last sentence. It was the last thing I truly wanted. Everything we've been taught, every virtue we ever thought to be true, was now conflicting with my greatest desire. But like Obi Wan said, I can't be selfish. If I truly did care for him, I could not endanger his reputation.

I looked up into his face and recognized the same hurt I was feeling within him as well. What else could we do though? Our lives were set. Our destiny had been chosen for us even before we could talk. Unable to stare into his saddened eyes any longer, I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hear Ye, Hear Ye... I do not own Star Wars nor any of it's character. The only character I can claim as my own is Amy. **_

_**As a warning, this story does contain adult themes. **_

_**Another warning... don't touch stove tops while cooking... they're hot and will burn you.**_

**_I also really REALLY wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger, but was feeling a little generous today. So it's only a slight cliffhanger._**

**_Lastly, Keep the comments coming. I love hearing from you guys. What you love, what you don't love. What cookie best describes your personality..._**

**_ALAS! The story..._**

"Obi Wan, you've been under there for 3 minutes now. At least give me some sign that you're not dead!" I shouted down to the water. Nothing. Why was I even shouting? He probably couldn't hear me. Using our connection through the force, "Are you alive?!"

He raised his hand out of the water with a thumbs up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long have I been under?" I heard in my mind.

"Almost 4 minutes now. Are you even coming short of oxygen?"

"No, I think my body's found a way to convert the oxygen in the water, allowing me to utilize it."

"I'm not saying I'm jealous, but part of me wishes I would've been bitten by that mutant spider."

I heard a chuckle in my mind. "I might as well come up now, I could be down here all day."

He resurfaced, wiping his wet hair away from his face. I handed him my old torn robe that we had resorted to using as a towel. He took it and ruffled his hair and beard. He then hopped up on the ledge next to me.

"I'm running out of ideas on what to test." I could help but stare as his wet pants stuck to his toned thighs.

He raised an eyebrow, catching the direction of my gaze. Smirking with approval, he soon became the voice of reason. "Stay strong Amy, they could be here any day now to rescue us."

"Oh gods, I hope so!" Even though I spoke it, part of me knew it wasn't true. "I hope nothing's happened to Anakin."

"He's fine. I would sense if he were in trouble. With any luck, he would apprehended the sith and brought him the the temple already."

"...yeah" I whispered. Knowing that if Anakin did indeed catch the sith, then our mission was complete. Meaning I would then see less of Obi Wan.

Just then, we heard some commotion coming from the direction of the main cavern. Both Obi Wan and I jumped to our feet and stealthily ran back to our camp. Obi Wan of course got there before I did, he was hiding behind the doorway, motioning for me to get behind him.

I grabbed hold of his arm and mouthed. "What is it?"

"Another nexus I believe" I heard Obi Wan's voice in my mind.

"Oh great!" I whispered as I peered out passed Obi Wan and the doorway. I could see the beastly animal rummaging through our stuff. "How did it get down here?" I sent back.

"Probably the same way we did."

Knowing we had to approach it sooner or later, I reached to my side, for my saber. "Sith!" I whispered a little to loudly.

Obi Wan looked down at me, his lightsaber already drawn, ready to ignite.

"I left my saber over there!" I gestured toward the direction of the beast.

"I'll distract it until you retrieve yours. Then we'll take it on together."

I nodded, sensing deep in the force, that something was about to happen.

He stepped out of the doorway, igniting his lightsaber. The nexus looked over to him hungrily. Obi Wan moved in the opposite direction from the doorway, allowing me a chance to sneak passed the creature.

I tiptoed around the edges of the cave as silently as I possibly could, hoping it didn't have a good sense of smell. All the sudden I froze, feeling the gaze from the beast. I looked up and saw it's eyes staring me down. Obi Wan shouted, trying to get it's focus back on him. But I was unarmed and a much easier prey. I quickly reached out with the force, calling my lightsaber to me. But that gesture caused the beast to pounce. I cried out in agony as I felt it's jagged teeth sinking into my arm. As instantly as the pain came, I felt its jaws rip through my skin as I looked up at the scene before me. My vision reddened at the pain now shooting through my arm. Trying to stay calm, I squinted up at Obi Wan atop the beast. His bare arms wrestling the creature to the ground.

The creature rolled, forcing Obi Wan to release his grip. Obi Wan jumped to his feet, as he stared down the beast. They circled until Obi Wan stood directly in front of me, shielding me from another attack. Suddenly I was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of anger from the force. I gasped, realizing that anger was emanating from Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan" I gasped through the pain.

Obi Wan glanced quickly behind at me. Even though it was just a millisecond, the look in his eyes would haunt me forever. They were carnivorous with animosity. His blue eyes were now darkened and cold. Then without warning, Obi Wan released a barbaric cry as he jumped onto the beast, quickly snapping it's neck. But it didn't stop there. He then proceeded to attack the now dead creature with his fists and feet.

Appalled, I squemishly rose to my feet. "Obi Wan" I whispered. But he still continued his assault. "Obi Wan!" I said firmly. But he either didn't hear me or refused to listen. With what strength I had, I ran over to him, pulling him off the creature. "OBI WAN!" I shouted.

He turned on my quickly, rage emitting from his eyes.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at him with all the force I had, then collapsing to the ground.

Shock filled his face, as he knelt down next to me, cradling me in his arms. "Amy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what overcame me."

I grunted as the pain shot through my arm again. He looked down at my torn up arm, and he picked me up, snatching his aid kit as he rushed us back to the water source. He laid me down on the ground, then proceeded to rip my shirt from off of me, chucking it aside. I looked over as it landed with a splat. "why was it red?" I thought, as exhaustion overcame me. Wanting to sleep, I closed my eyes.

"AMY! Stay with me!" I heard Obi Wan. I suddenly felt an excruciating burning and I shot up, crying out in agony. Obi Wan pulled me back down, as he tightly secured a rag round my shoulder. Once again overcome with exhaustion, I started to nod off. "Why is Obi Wan being so mean?" I thought. "And why is his leg all sticky?"

"Amy, darling, you HAVE to stay awake."

I groaned in protest. "But I'm so tired."

"I know honey, but you need to stay with me. Can you do that?"

I giggled, then gave a little cough. "You just called me honey." I grinned drunkenly.

"Yes I did." He looked at me with concern.

"Why are you so grumpy?!"

He ignored my banter and applied pressure to my arm.

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" I cried out as I struggled against him. Wanting to sit up, but he held me down. I saw him reach for a bottle and pour its contents on my arm. My eyes flashed white as the pain seared through me. "Obi Wan" I whimpered, "Make it stop..." Tears were flooding my eyes as I could hardly breathe from the anguish.

"I'm working on it Amy. I just need you to stay awake, okay?"

"But I don't want to..." I inhaled short staggered breaths. "It hurts so much."

"I know," he hummed sympathetically. "But you've lost a lot of blood, Honey. If you go to sleep, you might not wake up." His eyes glanced at my arm, the he turned his focus to my eyes. "Now listen to me Amy, I need to apply pressure to stop this bleeding. And I'm going to warn you now, it's going to hurt. But you've gotta stick through this with me, okay?"

I whimpered, shaking my head, "I can't..."

"YES, you can! I need you Amy! And I'm not going to lose you." He cupped my chin, and I could feel the sticky blood from his hand. He smiled down at me sweetly, "Honey, you can do this. Are you ready?"

Every ounce of my body just wanted to succumb to the serenity of sleep. But as I looked into his warm, caring eyes, I couldn't say no. I nodded helplessly.

His concerned eyes smiled, and he leaned down, giving me a quick kiss. Then without a moments warning, I felt an enormous amount of pressure on my arm. I heard a heart-wrenching cry echo through the caves, and part of me registered that I was the one making that pitiful sound. Suddenly, the pain seemed to much to bear, that my body just stopped feeling it. As I lay there, I looked up at Obi Wan. His face intense and focused, pouring all of his force into me.

Suddenly at peace, my eyes rolled upwards. I could hear in the distance Obi Wan's voice, shouting. Then all went black.

* * *

My mouth was dry. Why was my mouth dry? I could really use some water. But I'm so relaxed. Maybe I should just stay asleep. Wait, I hear water. How convenient. Maybe I can get some water then just go back to sleep. Sounds simple enough, right? I attempted to open my eyes, but it took so much strength. I moaned in frustration.

"Amy, are you awake?" I felt a hand on my head, brushing my hair back. I smiled, it felt so nice. I once again tried to force my eyes open, but the darkness seemed so comforting. Maybe I could go back to sleep. Almost content with drifting off, I once again heard the water. I licked my lips in desperation. Just a drop, that's all I want, then I can dream. I felt the hand lift my head and suddenly refreshing cold water trickled into my mouth. Delighted by it's existence, I excitedly inhaled, causing me to cough it up. After my coughing subsided, I once again felt the cool water trickle down my lips. And I opened them eagerly.

With one last attempt, I struggled to open my eyes. My right eye squinted open slightly. Shocked by the sudden light, I let out a groan of annoyance as my eyes retreated back into the darkness. But wait, lets give it just one more try, shall we? I stubbornly pushed my eyes open. Not able to focus them, blurred line moved around my vision. Then my eyes came to rest on the most brilliant blue I've ever seen. As the lines started to take shape, I could make out a face. The more I tried to focus, the more I began to recognize the face staring back at me.

"Obi Wan" I whispered weakly.

He grinned, and I could see tears roll down his cheeks. "Don't EVER do that to me again!"

Still plagued by exhaustion, I had to keep forcing my eyes to stay open. "I'm only awake because I want another kiss."

He chuckled in relief then pulled my head to his chest in a strong embrace. I felt him kiss my head tenderly.

"Nope" I stated matter-of-factly. My eyes now content with being shut. "On the lips" I said drowsily, as I moved one of my fingers to poke my pout.

I soon felt his lips with mine, as he poured the most innocent, beautiful feeling into my mind. My stomach gave a little somersault, and I smiled. "that was nice." I whispered when his lips withdrew from mine. Eyes still closed, I could feel sleep tugging at me once more. "I'm going back to sleep now"

"Okay my Amy" I felt him pull me into his lap, resting against his chest. "Rest well my Darling"

And I again succumbed to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my peeps! For your knowledge, I do not own Star Wars nor any of it's characters. I only claim Amy. **_

_**As a warning, this story is rated M for a reason. One of those reasons is sex. A LOT of it. Will this chapter be one of those lucky sex -filled chapters? I dunno, you'll have to read it... ;)**_

_**Another warning, be wary of using those small electronic facial hair remover things. Especially when you sense a sneeze coming. You might lose half of an eyebrow. *not that I would know from experience or anything...***_

**_Please let me know what you're thinking. I Love hearing from you guys. _**

**_Now read on my loverlys!_**

I began to stir, a dull pain tugging me back into consciousness. The more I tried to ignore it, the more annoying it became. I hesitantly opened my eyes, complying to the will my pain had set for me. I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye. I adjusted my head slightly to get a better look. I was now back in the main cavern, and Obi Wan was facing away from me, playing with something in the fire. I grinned slightly, "There's that butt again" I croaked.

He turned around quickly, excited to see me awake. "Are you hungry?" He walked over handing me a large steak on a stick.

"A little" I tried hoisting myself into a sitting position, forgetting about my arm. I grunted as the dull pain turned sharp and jolted through me. Obi Wan came to my aid and lifted me to a sitting position.

I looked at my left arm lying helpless in a sling. I timidly tried moving my fingers, wanting to make sure I could still use them. I bit my lip as the pain echoed every movement.

Obi Wan noticing what I was doing, spoke, "Well, that's a good sign."

"Yeah, it just aches a bit. I'm really more exhausted than anything else. I feel as though I've just run a marathon."

"Well that beast severed one of your main arteries. You lost a LOT of blood. In reality it should've killed you. You have every right to be exhausted as your body is in overdrive trying to replenish."

I sighed heavily.

"You need to eat. You're body could use a little help."

I looked at the stick in my hand, then brought it to my lips. "What is it?" I asked as I numbly chewed it.

Obi Wan got a look on his face, one that I knew had a story behind it.

"What?" I asked, curious as to his secret.

"ummm... it's the nexus..."

I stopped mid chew. But then shrugged and continued with my monotonous mauling. "Is it considered cannibalism if I'm eating something that ate me?"

He snorted a laugh. "I'm glad to see your sass survived"

"Me too." I mumbled, then began again to chew away. "This is actually kinda good"

"Right?!" He nodded. "Not to mention, it was cooked to perfection."

I playfully rolled my eyes. As I finished my steak, I laid the stick on the ground.

"We should probably change your bandages before you drift off again."

I nodded. He then picked me up, carrying me in his arms.

"I can walk"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me like I was insane.

"What?! It bit my arm. My legs are perfectly intact."

"Yeah, but what will your body think when you want it to function on only a portion of its necessary fluids?"

I sighed in silent protest.

We entered the the cavern with the pool and he sat me by the edge. I gasped as I saw the puddle of dried blood on the ground not even 10 feet away.

Obi Wan looked in the direction of my gaze, a solemn looked played across his face.

Already knowing the answer to my question I asked, "Is that all from me?"

He nodded as he wordlessly started undressing my arm.

I sat there, just now comprehending how close to death I had been. The thought made my stomach cringe. But with everything, I was just grateful that Obi Wan was there.

"What happened" I asked timidly "... after I lost consciousness?"

He broke his eyes away from my arm to glance up at me. Returning his attention back to my arm, he heaved a sigh "Well, I was finally able to stop the blood for the most part. You had me really scared a few times there. Your heart stopped on several occasions..." He then looked up at me, almost angry "Don't you ever do that to me again"

I nodded, looking down at the stitches in my arm. With tender, firm hands, Obi Wan wiped away at the dried blood with a wet cloth. My stomach fluttered as I watched him delicately clean my wound. When all of the blood had been wiped clean, his fingers traced tenderly across my stitches, working their way up my arm. I shivered when they brushed against my shoulder.

He stopped his finger from going any further, removing them, but then replacing them with his lips. I shuddered as his warm kisses grazed my cool skin. I gasped, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling, granting him further access to my collarbone.

My mind started swimming as I could feel him suckle the nape of my neck. "Obi Wan..." I whispered, hesitantly realizing that someone would have to be the voice of reason. I moaned as he hummed against my skin. "We need to be strong..." My body sincerely hoped he would ignore my verbal protest, but he stopped his intoxicating assault on my neck to look up at me.

"Amy, YOU are what keeps me strong. I'm only sorry It took an incident like this for me to realize it." He then lifted my chin, placing his lips gently to mine. I eagerly parted my lips, wanting to taste every inch of him. My heart started to race as his hands began to roam over my body. The more his fingers tickled my skin, the more my pulse raced. He traced patterns on my stomach, gradually working his way upwards, catching his fingers occasionally on the light fabric. His touch stopped right in between my breasts and I became dizzy with excitement.

He let out a small groan, then removed his hand from my chest. His lips stopped their exploration of mine. I lowered my head to protest, but when I caught his eyes, they were full of concern.

"You're heart is overworking."

I then noticed just how fast my heart was pounding. I breathed deeply, hoping the oxygen would relax it's pace. After a moment of breathing deeply, Obi Wan took to redressing my wounds. After my cuts had new bandaging, he lifted me in his arms and brought me back out to our camp, laying me down on our makeshift bed.

"You should get some rest." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my head.

I nodded, closing my eyes. Still dizzy from moments before, it was easy for me to drift off into my dreams.

* * *

Days had passed, and I no longer needed the sling. We had stopped putting bandages on a few days ago to give my skin more contact with the air, allowing it to heal more quickly. I was still somewhat limited with my use of it as I did not want to tear the stitches, but I began trying to do everyday things.

I was now laying out a pair of Obi Wans pants over a rock. The pile of wet clothes now soaked through my shirt. As I moved to lay out a robe, I caught Obi Wan staring at me from the doorway. I blushed under his gaze as I kept laying out the clothing. After splaying the last tunic, I glanced back up to see if he had left, but he was still there, a wanton grin playing across his face. Jolts of electricity shot between my thighs.

Not again. I have to be strong. Obi Wan seems to not care anymore, but I care enough about him to not let these moments of weakness alter his destiny. I then walked out of the room towards the pool, hoping a nice swim would calm my nerves. I felt his gaze on me as I walked past.

As I waded through the water, I kept glancing up at the doorway, half expecting him to be there. But he never was. Finally after about a half hour, I climbed out of the pool, dressing into my dry clothes. I took our makeshift towel and began patting at my hair as I walked out of the corridor. Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist as I was pulled backwards into Obi Wan. I could feel his breath steam against my damp neck. Again, the sparks shot through my body.

"Obi Wan..." I whispered, trying to pull away before it was too late. "We can't do this. YOU are a Jedi knight. I am a Jedi Knight. It is forbidden."

"Others have faltered. And yet they still remain in the knighthood." Obi Wan protested.

"Yes, but you are not the others!" I stated bluntly.

Obi Wan pulled back, and I could sense his anger breaching through the force. He breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves. "What if I don't want to be a Jedi anymore?"

I gaped open my mouth, appalled. "Obi Wan. It's who you are! If you take that away, you'll no longer be you."

"Yes, but I'll have you"

"But you won't be the man I fell in love with."

"Oh, so you DO love me. You have a funny way of showing it!"

"Of course I love you! But you can't base my love off of our lust. Our love means more to me than that. I'm doing this BECAUSE I love you. Do you think I would fight every urge inside me to make love to you right now, if I didn't have a good reason?"

"Well, I'm sick of giving so much of myself to others. Then finally when I find something I want, I can't have it. I give up. I want to be with you Amy. And if it means leaving the Jedi, then so be it."

"Obi Wan!" I could hardly believe what my ears were hearing. "And what about me? Yes, you are probably the most gifted Jedi, and that comes naturally to you. But I've had to work hard to get to where I'm at. Even harder than most because I'm a woman. And now that I've finally reached knighthood, you want me to just throw it all away? Not to mention I would always be known as the woman who destroyed the great Obi Wan Kenobi"

He glared at me, hurt in his eyes. "Amy I am telling you that I would give anything to be with you, and you aren't willing to sacrifice anything for me?"

"That's not fair! I am trying to be the voice of reason here."

"Some reason. Think about it Amy, if we were to be rescued right now and go back to our daily lives. We will both live out the rest of our lives lost and alone. Do you want that?"

"No, I don't want that! But think of all the other people our decisions impact. What would happen to all of those lives you would be destined to save? What would happen to Anakin? He NEEDS you! Especially at this stage in his life, when he's the most vulnerable and susceptible to the enticings of the Dark Side. If you leave him now, you may as well hand him over to the sith yourself."

"THEN LET HIM TURN!" Obi Wan shouted. His eyes dark and cold. My mind flashed back to when he killed the Nexus with the same cynical eyes.

I bit back a sob of anger. "What's happened to you?" I whispered. Unable to confront him anymore, I turned and ran to the deepest darkest corner I could find and I hid, sobbing erratically.

* * *

Hours had passed, and I could not cry another tear. I had been completely drained. I just sat there in the darkness, knowing that night had fallen, but not wanting to face Obi Wan. The more I sat there the angrier I became. I tried to meditate those feeling of anger and release them into the force, but the anger just turned into despair. "Master Yoda..." I cried out into the force "help us..." And as I sat there alone, my last tear trickled down my cheek.

Moments went by in silence as my heart ached. I heard footsteps coming tentatively closer. I looked up and could see the glow of a flame approaching. A knot formed in my stomach, not wanting to face Obi Wan just yet. Unsure as to whether I'd be able to control my emotions. So I stared at the ground as he approached.

Refusing to look up, I saw his feet come into view. He halted in front of me for a moment, but then moving I heard him come to sit down next to me. He gently laid the torch down, allowing the fire to still burn. I just sat there, fiddling with a rock between my fingers. Neither of us spoke a word. I could sense he was about to speak, so I turned my head away. My eyes now stinging from lack of tears.

As I sat there, too stubborn to look at him, I heard a the most harrowing cry escape his mouth. Shocked, I looked over to the poor broken man as he hid his face in his hands, weeping.

As I watched him trembling, my heart broke for him. Did he even know what was happening to him? Silently, I pulled his shoulders towards me. With tears flooding his eyes, he looked into mine. He gazed for a moment in confusion before he was once again plagued by guilt. "Oh Amy..." he whimpered.

"shhhhh..." I guided him to my lap as his tears fell onto my thigh. My hand stroked through his hair as he laid his head on me.

I kept on caressing his hair until his trembling subsided and even after then. When I was confident he was sleeping, I laid my head against the wall behind me and succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke as I felt Obi Wan stir beneath my touch. Still sensing the somber feelings from the night before, he slowly sat up to lean against the wall next to me. Realizing that I was once again avoiding eye contact, I forced myself to look at him. Obi Wan, cringed in regret as my eyes caught his.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I only stared back at him, not wanting to speak, allowing him to go on uninterrupted.

It took him another moment, but he muddled through it. "I don't know what came over me. And I know that's not an excuse. Because how can my harsh words ever be excused. But, I don't know how to explain it" his voice was somber and low. "Everything you said was right, and every word I spoke was self centered and narrow minded. And as you spoke, the good inside of me kept cheering you on. But..."

Obi Wan looked at me, tears once again brimming his eyes. "But as I spoke, I was overcome with such evil and hatred. It was like, I knew what was going on, and I knew I was wrong. but something inside of me pushed all thought of reason aside, stamping out my own protests. All I could do was just sit there, listening to myself explode..."

He broke down again, and I put my arm around him. "Amy, what's wrong with me? I've lost all sense of control."

"I don't know..." I mumbled as I rubbed his back. "You haven't been you since the spider attack." I stated bluntly. "And it keeps getting worse..." I wanted to show emotion that I cared, but my body had resorted to a detached state.

"What do I do?" He asked, searching my eyes for any sign of an answer.

I blankly stared back. "You fight it."

Obi Wan breathed deeply, knowing that my answer was hard, but realizing it was the only way.

"Obi Wan..." I pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "You are the only person I know who has governed their self mastery with exactness. If anyone can combat this, it's you."

"Will you help me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course." I pushed out a smile.

"Thank you..." he whispered graciously.

_**Ok, So almost smut, but not quite. A lot of anger in this chapter. But don't worry, I'm gonna give you a little secret...**_

**_*whispers excitedly* Next chapter will most certainly make you blush. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just so all y'alls know! I do not own Star Wars, nor any of it's characters. I only own Amy.**_

_**BIG WARNING! This is a sex chapter. Only read if you are 18 or older.**_

_**Another warning: Never try to iron clothes while they are on your body.**_

_**I don't want to keep you from the excitement, but I have to ask. This is my first ever sex scene, so If you could let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm always open to improvement. And I love hearing from you guys.**_

_**That is all! Read on... *SQUEEEEEEE***_

"Obi Wan, stay with me on this. Don't give in." I pushed my impatience out of my mind, focusing all my strength on helping him.

Obi Wan groaned as he closed his eyes to focus.

"let it pass..." I encouraged.

When his breathing had slowed. He glanced up at me. "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded. "Are you ready to try again?" I asked, lightsaber drawn.

"Yes" He ignited his lightsaber once again, and we continued with our sparring.

I figured that his dark side would come out if we started fighting. So I wanted to bring him just to the edge of that anger so that he could learn to push it away. He had made strides of progress over the last few days with his self mastery. But it was something he had to keep working at.

"You're doing better..." I smirked as we circled each other.

He grinned but kept his focus. "I have a great support group"

I winked at him, just before starting my attack. As we kept blocking each others blows, our speed increased and I was relieved to see that he kept his focus. As I was distracted by his focus, he knocked my lightsaber out of my hand, then grabbed my waist, pulling me into him. Now it was my turn to stay focused, knowing that If I were to let our affections go too far, I would be the one sliding down that slippery slope. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest as we both focused on resting our heart rate.

"I'm proud of you." I glanced up into his face as he beamed back down at me. He lowered his head and we shared a brief kiss. He mouth lingered close to mine for a moment, then he let loose his grip and went to wipe off the sweat from his brow. I sat down on a tall rock, taking a swig of water.

"I'm gonna go bathe. I'm all sweaty and gross." Obi Wan stated as he took off his shirt heading toward the back cave.

"Okay" I said, leaning back on my good hand. "I'll be out here resting" As I heard his footsteps disappear, I closed my eyes, wanting to rest. Unfortunately my thoughts took over.

Well, he's doing a lot better. It's just so unpredictable when his temper will flare again. Master Yoda would know what to do if he were here. Obi Wan is probably naked at this very second. What would Master Yoda do? If I can think like Master Yoda, then I can probably help Obi Wan. I can help Obi Wan relive some "stress", if you know what I mean. Yoda would most likely try to locate the source of the problem. If you think about it, it all started with that spider. So in actuality, that were-spider could very possibly BE a were-spider. It would definitely explain his physical, emotional, and mental changes. I wonder if he's always been that big, or did he get bigger after the spiderbi... HOLY WOW! Nope! Yoda would not be thinking like this. I've probably thought about Obi-Wan in a sexual way at least 3 times now. I need to stop. At the rate I'm going, I'll be the one to falter.

"MEDITATE!" I said out loud to myself as I stood up, hoping Obi Wan did not hear me. I found a nice secluded spot and started to meditate, trying to release my sexual tensions into the force.

Breathe in- I want to grab Obi Wans butt!

Breathe out- It's just a butt. Everyone has butts. Anakin has a butt, Master Windu has a butt, Even Yoda has a butt... ewww.

Breathe in- notaYodabutt, notaYodabutt, notaYodabutt...

Breathe out- stop thinking about Yoda's butt! What are you, 3? Quick, think of something else. First thing that comes to mind.

Breathe in- OBI WANS COCK! Oh geez! Here we go! Can't I just stop thinking for once?! I could very easily keep a focused mind if just stopped thinking.

Breathe out- stopthinkingaboutObiWanscock, stopthinkingaboutObiWanscock, stopthinkingaboutObiWa...

I heard a chuckle, "What are you thinking about?" My eyes jumped open, as I gazed at a very damp Obi Wan in nothing but a pair of pants.

"NOT YOUR COCK!" I stated a little too fast and DEFINITELY without thinking. My face turned red with embarrassment as I awkwardly hopped to my feet and wandered off down a random corridor, muttering to myself. I was very grateful that I did not stay to see the look on Obi Wans face.

* * *

I was gathering the dried clothes from around the camp. Awkwardly trying to avoid Obi Wan. No luck.

"Are we gonna talk about this?"

"About what?" I tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"Look at me Amy," Obi Wan grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Amy, you're sexually frustrated. It's all but reeking from you through the force. How can you expect me to keep my focus, when your aura is screaming at me to take you right now?"

"I can't help it, ok?"

"I can't either!"

"I know you can't! And I'm trying to get rid of it, but..." I started to get a little hysterical. Obi Wan pulled me into his embrace as I tried composing myself. I inhaled his masculine scent while hiding in the crook of his shoulder. My stomach lurched. This is not helping at all. I looked up into his calm face. "I don't know how"

Obi Wan leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I have an idea" he whispered rather huskily.

His voice by my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"No Obi Wan! No ideas."

"Trust me..." He said seriously as his fingers caressed lightly up my arm.

"Obi Wan, if you take this any further, I won't be able to stop. I'm not that strong"

"I'm not asking you to be strong" his right hand was now drawing circles on the small of my back. "I'm just asking you to trust me."

I stared up into his eyes, searching. Finally, giving a nod. "I trust you with my life."

With a smirk, he pulled me close against him. He leaned down into me as his lips engulfed mine. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes as our kiss deepened in passion. He hesitantly pulled away, still holding the back of my head. "Amy..." he whispered "look at me" I opened to stare back into his eyes. His breath was intoxicating. "I would never do anything to jeopardize your status as a Jedi Knight. And I promise you, no matter how tempting this may get, I will stop before it goes too far."

Obi Wan gazed into me, waiting for some sign to either continue or stop. I nodded and my breath quickened with excitement. His mouth consumed mine again and I soon found myself against a wall, one of his hands pressing the cold stone, the other rubbing my hip. He pulled away momentarily to stare at me in my flushed state. "Gods, you're beautiful."

I breathed heavily as my eyes tried to focus on his. As I dazedly stared into his face, I could see hunger in his eyes, much like what I had seen when he was overcome with anger. But this time, it was pushed behind his loving blue eyes. Like he embraced his inner demon, and by doing so, gained control of it.

His gaze moved from my eyes, down my neck and was now targeting my hint of cleavage just barely showing. I gave a small chuckle, knowing it was taunting him.

His eyes darted back up to mine, wondering what I found humorous. Still drunk with desire, I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

With a new strain of focus, he silently moved forward, finding my hands while holding my stare. As his fingers intertwined with mine, he captured them, leading them above my head. With our gaze still latched to each others, I watched his mouth find my wrist. I closed my eyes, wanting to savor the feel, but I felt a sharp bite, forcing my eyes open. His eyes stared into mine with such force as if saying, "No, you will watch this." Startled by his boldness, excitement shot down my abdomen, causing me to tense.

With eagerness, I watched him kiss his way down my arm. When he came to his first obstacle, he hummed against my skin in frustration, giving me goosebumps. While one of his hands held down my two, his other hand wandered its way down my stomach to the end of my tunic. He gently began lifting it up further. I could feel the cool air wisp over my stomach. As he reached my breasts, he stopped for a moment, breaking his gaze away from mine, wanting to gawk at their unveiling.

I smirked, knowing he still had my bra to tear through. Once my tunic was to my shoulders, he pulled me away from the wall so he could fully remove it, then quickly forced me back against the cold stone. He started again from where he left off, his mouth mow finding the crook of my shoulder. Knowing he would have to break our gaze eventually, his mouth move to the side of my neck, causing my head to turn upward to grant him more access. He soon found the spot on my neck, just below my ear. I rolled my eyes upward in pleasure as his noises were driving me to the brink of insanity.

Just when I was about to go crazy with feeling, he stopped his assault. I moaned out in protest. He then gingerly picked me up, carrying me over to our blanket of a bed. Gently laying me down, he picked up his pack within arms reach and tenderly placed it behind my back. While his hand was strategically back there, I felt a snap as my bra came undone. Moving back away, he gave a victorious smile.

As he knelt down next to me, he once again demanded my gaze. Which I so eagerly gave. I watched his hand trace its way up my shoulder, searching for the bothersome bra strap. His fingers grasped onto it, slowly pulling it off my shoulder. This time, as he watched, my breasts had nowhere to hide. I gazed up at his face as he admired my now bare bosoms. After a minute of just staring at them, he hesitantly reached out, gently taking my left nipple between his fingers. A jolt of electricity shot through me and I let out a lustful cry.

He forced his stare upwards as I writhed under his touch. I gasped as he pinched my nipple again. A wicked smile gleamed across his face. I absent-mindedly bucked my hips upward. "Someone's impatient" He growled as he moved to straddle my hips.

I moaned in frustration as he was not giving any attention to my nether regions. Instead, his mouth found my right nipple and began flicking it with his tongue. After minutes of teasing I tried to buck against him, but his pelvis held me down.

"Please!" I snarled, "I need this!" My body could take no more teasing. He just stared up at me as he continued to suck the base of my breast as my fists clenched the blanket. Not giving in to his stalling, I bucked my hips again, and this time, I must grazed his member, as he removed his mouth to hold back a very manly groan.

Aha! I hit a spot. Now its my turn. I grinned mischievously, as I began to grind my pelvis into his. He bit back another groan as he now sat upright.

"Oh Amy," He grunted "You don't want to go there."

"What if I do?" I stared back, challenging his every move.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He glared with a grin. Suddenly, my hands were forced together behind my back. and I felt an invisible force holding my hips in place.

My eyes turned wide in shock. "Are you using the force on me?!"

He didn't say anything, he just stood up, backing away slowly as he stared down at my semi clothed body. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy filled my mind and I wriggled in pleasure. I could vaguely make out the look on Obi Wans face as he was mentally stimulating my body. I was about to go over the edge in orgasm when it stopped. I groaned in frustration.

"Not yet Amy. I want my hands to bring you there."

"Obi Wan!" I panted desperately "Do you want me to die in anticipation?!"

He raised an eyebrow as he contemplated my question. "No..." I heard his voice in my mind "I want you to live in it" and with that, another wave of pleasure washed through me, once again bringing me to the brink, but then stopping.

"Obi Wan, you're tormenting me!" I gasped through heavy breaths.

He grinned slyly. "Oh, but you love it! I can feel it in your mind."

I glared at him through feverish eyes. I was about to protest, but the immense ravishment once again surged through my body. Throwing my head back I moaned in euphoric bliss. As my body started to reach its peak, it once again stopped. I looked down to scream at Obi Wan, but this time, he was kneeling next to me. He caught my stare as his hand reached again for my nipple, sending another jolt to my core. He kept his hand there, massaging my breast.

"Obi Wan..." I begged, needing him to touch me.

"Do you surrender?" He asked as my mind flashed back to our first kiss with those words.

I chuckled in desire and frustration. If I said yes, he'd give me what I wanted. But if I said no, who knows how much longer of living on the brink I'd endure. "Maaaaybeee..."

He grinned at my answer, almost as if he knew it before the words left my lips. "I told you once already, there are no maybe's"

I stared back, raising an eyebrow to challenge him.

"Do I need to coax you into surrender?" And with a flash of of light, his hand was now cupping my crotch. A new sense of pleasure that I've never experienced before rushed through me, almost immediately bringing me to orgasm. But as quick as his hand appeared, it was now gone. "Now I'll ask again nicely... do you surrender, my love?"

With a deep hunger growing inside of me, my body could no longer take it. "Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I surrender!" The moment those words slipped through my mouth, excitement flooded my body, knowing that I would soon be writhing under his hands in orgasm.

His hands slowly trailed down my abdomen, stopping just above my pants. He slowly hooked his fingers on them, pulling my underwear down as well. When I was rid of my bottoms, he turned his attention to my legs, grazing his fingers up and down my thighs a few times. I gasped as he momentarily touched my pussy lips. When my body could not take anymore, his middle finger parted the lips to my already soaking core. He circled around my entrance, occasionally flicking around my clit. I shuddered from the shock of it as he did it again. Finally, curious enough, he slowly inserted a finger into me. I moaned loudly and he brought my head to his as he eagerly found my lips, kissing me furiously as he started moving his finger in and out. Giving another shudder, he inserted another finger. I cried into his mouth as his thumb now found my clit. He slowly began building up speed and my body began preparing for release. Wanting to watch me convulse by his hand, he pulled away his mouth from mine.

Intoxicated, I gazed up at him, my brow furrowing as he brought me to my first peak. I spasmed under him and he kept on pumping his fingers in and out, in and out, faster and faster. Just when I thought I could not take any more, he curled his fingers inside me, hitting that one spot. My toes curled and I gasped. Another spasm encompassing my body. I cried out in sheer ecstasy, "Oh Obi Wan! Un..." He covered my mouth with his as I moaned into him.

He then left my lips and repositioned himself, his fingers still pumping inside me. Suddenly, his mouth was on my clit, sucking wildly away at it, immediately sending me into another level of orgasm.

Any jolts felt previously now dimmed in comparison to the one now engulfing my body. His mouth now latching on to my sensitive clit as he eagerly kept sucking, all the while his fingers exploring every extent of my insides. I felt a rush of ecstasy begin to swell as he worked his magic. My vision now white hot, I shuddered in another orgasm as he tries to hold me down, still sucking mercilessly away. My orgasm doesn't subside, but gains in intensity as he now plunged another finger into my entrance. Hardly able to breathe, I gasped as he pumped his hands vigorously inside of me, my orgasm reached a new height that had me moaning and shaking uncontrollably. When My head began spinning and I felt as though I were to pass out from the intense pleasure, he gradually slowed to a stop. He hesitantly removed his drenched fingers from my entrance , making a shlurp noise as it withdrew.

Still drugged by ecstasy, I glanced down at him as he seductively put his drenched fingers in his mouth, consuming my sweet nectar.

Gasping for air, I muttered his name with an awed reverence. I reached out for his embrace as he climbs up to steal a kiss. I could taste my pussy juices on his lips. Still in shock, I heaved, "Where? how?", knowing full well he could not have learned such skill at the Jedi temple. He grinned mischievously.

"Even the purest minds can entertain the most wicked of thoughts."

Exhausted by his assault, I moved the pack behind me so that I could lay down. He laid down next to me holding me lovingly in his arms. As I was about to drift off into sleep, I noticed just how hard and huge Obi Wan's dick was. I reached behind me to grab it, but Obi Wan stopped it.

"That, my darling Amy, would bring us down the path we shouldn't go." And with the utmost gentleness, he grasped my hand and led it back to my stomach. I felt his kiss my shoulder and then I drifted off into sleep.

_**Well, loverlys, that was it. It was a joy to right and a joy to reread. So much of a joy, I might need to go have some me time. ;) But, please let me know what you think. Luv Ya! ;***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Star Wars, nor any of it's characters. Although I just bought a Obi Wan action figure to use as my muse so I can stare at him and drool as I write. So I own him, but I don't. I am only taking credit for Amy.**_

_**Also, Can I say that I just love you guys. I just got some of the sweetest reviews ever and they make me so happy! ^_^ Keep 'em coming. **_

_**On with the warnings, this story is rated M for a reason. This chapter has brief nudity, so shield your eyes if your uncomfortable. Although, if you made it through the last chapter I think you'll be ok.**_

_**My other warning... never stick a one of those red hot candies up your nose... it burns... a LOT.**_

_**Read on my happy peeps!**_

"Amy darling..." I could feel rough hands drawing figure eights on my stomach.

"Mmmmmmm" I moaned, smiling . My eyes still closed. "I don't want to wake up..." My voice full of sleep.

"I know my love, but I sense someone coming."

My eyes shot open, and I sat up straight, covering my bare chest.

Obi Wan chuckled. "Not yet. I just sense another force signature close by. Most likely they're not even on the planet yet."

I heaved a sigh of relief, relaxing back into Obi Wan's chiseled arms.

"At least you're awake now!" He said, smiling down at me, then moving a stray hair out of my face to plant a kiss delicately on my forehead. "Most likely it's our rescue team."

I gave a small smile as a knot began to form in the pit of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his eyes full of concern.

I lay there, contemplating what to say. "It's just..." I hesitated, "what if you were right? What if when we go back to our lives, we end up lost and alone?"

He gave a comforting smile, "Amy my love, I could never be lonely knowing that you are there."

"But what if we get caught?!" I protested. "Obi Wan, I don't know if I can live without you. And I won't be able to hide my feelings. Master Yoda will sense them the moment he sees me, if he hasn't felt them already."

"Then we let Master Yoda know."

"Oh, and then they'll separate us. Obi Wan..." tears started breaching my eyes. "I've always wanted to be a Jedi. But now that I have you, I don't want to give you up. Why is our love forbidden? It's not fair!"

"Look at me" I looked up into his serene blue eyes. "I don't know what will happen, and I don't know if they'll find out. But I promise you this, we will work through this together. Love is a powerful force, I have never seen the force so potent as when love is surrounding it. Why do you think it's easier for me to control myself when I'm around you. Because our love fortifies our already sensitive force senses."

"Then why is it forbidden? Shouldn't the Jedi embrace love if it empowers us?"

"That's just it. Some believe that the amount of power would be overwhelming, and ultimately cause us to fall into the dark side of the force."

I sighed heavily. "I wish they'd give us a chance."

"I know darling. But like I said, I don't plan on giving you up either. We'll work through this no matter what."

I smiled slightly as he wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "We should probably start getting our stuff together" I moved to get up.

I felt Obi Wans hands grasp my waist. "Let's lie here a moment longer, shall we?"

I contentedly eased back into his arms. No words were spoken, but feeling his embrace sent a wave of calm through me. I knew everything would be alright.

* * *

I was staring into the water, thinking about how much my life had changed in almost a month. My legs curled up to my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"They've landed" Obi Wan stated as he sat down next to me, dangling his feet in the water. "From what I'm sensing, they're about 20 minutes away." His hand moved from my shoulder to my back, rubbing it gently. He looked over at me as I still gazed into the water. "Are you okay my Love?"

"Yeah," I smiled half-heartedly. "I hate to say it, I'm actually going to miss this place."

He chuckled lightly. "I know my love, me too. One doesn't easily forget the place they gave their first kiss" He eyed me endearingly.

My heart skipped a beat and I grabbed his face, pulling him close so I could ravish him with as many kisses as I could before it was too late.

Finally, unable to breathe, he pulled away. "Amy, Love, just because we're being rescued, doesn't mean that we won't ever kiss again."

"I know. But we won't be able to do it freely. When we kiss, we'll have to keep our guard up, making sure no one else sees. I want to kiss you with all of my focus on you."

He eyes were so full of adoration that it just made my heart melt. "They'll be here any minute now." he said hesitantly, standing up, "Are you ready?" He reached his hand out to pull me up.

I nodded bravely and started walking out to the main cavern. But before I reached the doorway, Obi Wan grabbed my hand, turning me around to face him. "I love you, my Amy. You're braver than you know. Always remember, you're my darling Jedi Knight. And I would give up the world for you."

My eyes stung with tears as he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I've ever felt. The force seemed to radiate from us. He tenderly grabbed my hand and we walked back toward the main cavern, waiting for our saviors.

* * *

I stared out the window into the darkness of space, speckled with glints of light. The thought alone made me cold. I shivered and tensed into a ball, trying to hold in as much warmth as I could.

I heard the door open, but did not look over. Trying to get lost in my thoughts. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap a blanket around me. Smiling I glanced up at Obi Wan. But a look in his eye told me not to show too much affection.

"Thank you..." I whispered as Anakin walked in behind Obi Wan. Obi Wan gave back a sincere smile.

"Anakin was just telling me how he stealthily followed the sith for a good 2 weeks, only to lose him one morning because he slept in." Obi Wan stated as he poured himself and I a cup of tea.

"Is that right?" I asked, now holding my warm cup smugly in my hands.

"I was drugged!" Anakin protested.

"You were careless."

"How was I supposed to know that cake had narcotics in it."

I stifled a laugh, only imagining how poor Anakin stumbled upon this special cake. "Obi Wan, give Anakin a break. It was probably very traumatizing for him."

"Thank you Amy." Anakin came over, to sit on the edge of my cot. "Well, the good thing is, even after being stuck together for a month, I'm still her favorite."

Obi Wan looked down in humor, staring at me with wide eyes. "Oh, if he only knew" I heard his voice in my mind.

I stared up from sipping my cup of tea. "Let him have his moment" I sent back, giggling.

"How long til we land?" I said aloud.

"I'm not sure, I go to the cockpit and check" Anakin jumped to his feet rushing out the door.

"Finally alone" Obi Wan said after he was sure Anakin was away. He leaned down stealing a quick kiss, then took over the spot on the end of my cot where Anakin was just sitting. "So have you thought about what to report to the council?"

"I think we should tell them the jist of everything, but then pull Master Yoda aside later to inform him of your new powers..."

"What about us?"

"I dunno, maybe we should just play that by ear. If it feels right to tell him, we tell him."

He nodded, agreeing with my decision.

"Are you going to be okay? I'm a little worried about your other side breaching the surface."

"If I can focus on you, I'll be alright."

"Good" I smiled tenderly. Hearing footsteps approaching, I tore away my gaze from Obi Wan.

"Good news! We should be there sometime tomorrow afternoon."

I sighed. "That gives me time to get a good nights rest." I said, setting my now empty cup on the shelf.

"We'll leave you to it then," Obi Wan stated, getting to his feet. "Anakin and I have some plans to go over, but we'll try not to wake you when we come back."

"Okay" I stated, yawning as I sprawled out onto my cot. Obi Wan turned towards the door, Anakin followed closely behind. "Goodnight my love" I heard in my mind. I smiled as Obi Wan flicked off the lights.

* * *

As I lay sleeping on my bed, my hand fell limply over the edge. I felt rough fingers delicately intertwine with mine. Startled, I opened my eyes. Obi Wan was lying on his cot, smiling back at me. The room still dark and I could hear Anakin snoring in the background. I smirked.

"How convenient, your bed is right next to mine." I sent him through our link in the force.

His smile grew slightly. "I told Anakin you've been having nightmares about the nexus and found it comforting when I was nearby."

I grasped his fingers tighter with mine. We sat there staring at each other for a while. "Why do you have to stare at me so seductively?"

His eyes widened. "I'm not! I'm staring at you in loving adoration."

"They look seductive to me."

"I can't help if my looks of love turn you on."

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

He shrugged playfully. I smiled back, then yawned sleepily.

"I'm going to go back to sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us." I sent, closing my eyes.

"Ok, you go back to sleep. I'll lay here and stare at your beautiful figure some more."

Opening one eye slightly, "That's not creepy at all."

He shrugged again. "I try"

I rolled my eyes, then relaxed my head onto my pillow. "I love you my Obi Wan"

"I love you too my Amy."

* * *

I shielded my eyes and I walked out of the ship onto the platform. The bright sun shone in the sky. Several members of the Jedi Council were there to greet us. I tried to mingle my way through the crowd so I could go take a nice shower before reporting to the council.

Just when I thought I was in the home-stretch, I felt a jab in my shin. I looked down to see a very quizzical Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda. It's great to see you." Oh gods, he knows! I just know that he knows. It's like he's looking into my very soul.

"Talk, we must. Report to the council, you will. Then speak together, we shall."

"Yes Master." I stated more calmly than I felt. I bowed, then turned to leave.

"Amy," I turned back to Yoda, "before the council you come, bathe you must. Stinketh you do." He grinned widely then turned to walk away.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Did Master Yoda just tell you you stink?" Anakin laughed quietly.

"I... I..." Words would not escape my mouth. "I don't know whether to laugh or feel insulted."

Anakin hid behind me as he erupted in a silent giggle fit, trying to hide his laughter from the approaching Obi Wan. But failing miserably.

Obi Wan stopped in front of me as Anakin was crouching behind me trying to get his bearings, a look of curiosity on his face. "Did I miss something?"

I bit my lips as I tried to contain my imminent laughter.

Anakin let out a large snort, causing more than a few of the council members to glance our way.

Obi Wan, still oblivious, just stood there, humored by our inability to speak.

Finally Anakin was able to speak a few words at a time. "Master Yoda... Amy... told her she stinks..."

"Master Yoda told you you stink?" Obi Wan looked at me.

"I guess it must be really bad for a Jedi Master to tell me so." I bit back another giggle.

Obi Wan shrugged. "Well I wasn't going to say anything."

Anakin let out another snort.

"I beg your pardon. I smell better than you."

Still unable to speak , Anakin just nodded in agreement.

Obi Wan gave him a look of death.

Giggling about the whole incident, we eventually found our way to our individual rooms.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I grinned in delight. "I'm home!" I felt a strong desire to go pounce on my bed, but realized I shouldn't until I take a shower.

I stripped down as I ran to the shower, nearly tripping on my pants. I turned on the hot water and climbed in, letting it pour down my skin. "SOAP!" I squealed in delight as I started lathering myself and my hair. I grinned contentedly as the smell of cleanliness and honey washed over me.

After a good 20 minutes of pondering life and it's meaning, I climbed out of the shower, the room full of steam. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out into my bedroom.

I stifled a scream as there was an Obi Wan resting on my bed. I instinctively hid myself. Obi Wan opened one eye, grinning. "I've seen you naked before. No need to hide."

"Obi Wan you scared me!" I said defensively as I walked back into the room. I went to sit down on the bed next to him as he sat up.

"I was going to join you in the shower, but I'm pretty sure that we'd be glowing so much with the force, they could use us as homing beacons."

"What are you doing here? Won't someone find it suspicious?"

"No." Obi Wan said bluntly. "If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I came to pick you up so that we can go to the council briefing together. Which, I am honestly here to do. I can't help it if you're naked."

I smiled, giving him a quick kiss as I went to get dressed.

Obi Wan grabbed my arm, pulling back down to the bed, giving me a deep, passionate kiss.

"Obi Wan..." I breathed into his mouth. Well tried to at least.

"hmmm?"

"we neeth to sthdop..." I tried to say.

He pulled away briefly "Sorry love, I didn't understand that." Then he very quickly began kissing me again. Not giving me a chance to speak.

"You KNOW what I said!" I sent through the force.

He chuckled a bit. "But you smell so good! How can you expect me not to want to consume you with kisses?"

"If we all did what we wanted, the universe would be in chaos."

"Your so wise. Yet another reason I want to kiss you."

"Obi Wan," I finally pulled away from his lips, but stayed in his grasp. "We have to meet with the council in 20 minutes. Then I have to meet with Yoda afterwards. If we keep this up, everyone's going to know something happened. Plus, I have to get ready."

"I know..." he gave one last quick kiss. "I have to meet with Yoda too."

My stomach lurched in worry.

"It'll be okay Love, I promise" He said as he traced over the scars on my arm. "Yoda will know what to do."

"And what if that means never seeing each other again?"

Obi Wan stopped suddenly, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Then we take it as it comes. We'll work through this together. And like I said, I would give up the world for you."

I smiled tenderly, then got up to get ready. Letting my towel fall to the floor as I started to get dressed. I blushed slightly as I could feel Obi Wans stare on my backside.

"I have a confession my love. I, too, like to stare at your butt!"

I chuckled, then turned around as I pulled my tunic over my head. As I was now fully clothed, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, then turned to face Obi Wan, sighing deeply. "Well, shall we?"

He beamed down at me then pulled me into one last kiss. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of Obi Wan's embrace and fidgeted with my clothes, making sure I looked put together. Obi Wan grinned humorously at me as he went to open the door.

"Amy I ... Obi Wan! I was looking for you!" Anakin stumbled.

"Anakin, we were just about to come get you for the council briefing." Obi Wan said, nonchalantly as he put an arm around Anakin and started walking out the door.

How could he hide it so easily? It made me slightly envious. I grinned, closing the door behind me as I followed close behind Anakin and Obi Wan.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Star Wars, nor any of it's characters. I only take credit for Amy and a few random names thrown in here. _**

_**Warning, this story overall is rated M. However, this chapter does not contain any explicit material. It does however contain some very important information that will forever impact the lives of the characters. **_

**_Another Warning, never drive with a duck!_**

**_I love hearing your input. Your kind words have inspired me to keep this story going. I love you all!_**

**_Read on my loverlys!_**

I held my breath as I felt multiple eyes on me. No matter how many missions I have been on, I was always nervous when it came to council briefings.

"If it weren't for Obi Wans quick thinking, I would be dead right now. After a week or so of healing we were then rescued." I concluded. I may have left out the part of how the beast was killed, and how we spent the next week, but I feel I covered the basics.

"And is it fully healed?" Master Windu asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Look for yourself" I pulled up the sleeve of my tunic, revealing the pink scars. I stole a glance at Obi Wan who was looking down at the ground solemnly.

"Thank the force Obi Wan was there to help" Mace Windu said glancing at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan silently acknowledged with a firm nod.

"And Anakin..." Master Windu chimed, "You'll do well to remember to not accept food from strangers. EVER!"

"Yes Master Windu." Anakin spoke, his face red with embarrassment.

"Well, I believe that is all the council needed to discuss today. So everyone is dismissed" Master Windu stood up, exiting the room with several of the other council members.

I stayed behind with Obi Wan and Anakin, waiting anxiously for Master Yoda. I could sense the same nervousness coming from Obi Wan. What if they did separate us? I looked up at Obi Wan with a look of panic in my eyes. He glanced over with the same look. Anakin looked between the both of us.

"Oh my force, you two! It's just a normal talk with Master Yoda. It's not like it's your first time either."

"You're right Anakin" Obi Wan said, putting an arm around Anakins shoulder.

"Anakin" I heard a croaky voice below me. I turned seeing Master Yoda at our feet. "Mission for you, I have. Need of bacta, Master Jora is. Retrieve some from the infirmary and take it to him, you will."

"Yes Master" Anakin bowed, then turned and walked out of the now empty room.

"Promising, young Skywalker is" Yoda said happily as if nothing were wrong.

Meanwhile my insides were churning with guilt and shame.

"Now Amy, story you have?"

"Yes Master," I said shakily "Well there's a few things we should tell you"

"Sit down, we will" Yoda said, hobbling over to his council seat. Obi Wan and I followed silently. "Smell better, you do."

I smiled, knowing he was trying to ease my burden.

"Master Yoda, when we were stranded, Obi Wan was bitten by a venomous spider. He turned very sick during the night, but then healed completely by the next morning." I stopped for a moment, acknowledging Master Yoda's thoughtful nod. "But that's not all. He seemed to become stronger, his reflexes are faster, his senses in general have all greatly improved. And when he killed the nexus he..." I stopped. Looking at Obi Wan, not quite wanting to reveal his faults. He smiled encouragingly, nodding his approval. "He killed it with his own bare hands. Which would be great and all, but I also sensed an overwhelming surge of anger from him."

"Felt this, I did." Master Yoda said solemnly. "Heard your cry of help, as well" He said, nodding towards me.

Obi Wan looked over at me plaintively. "You sent out a cry of help?"

I nodded, not quite wanting to meet his eyes. "After our fight."

I felt the grief from Obi Wan, "I am so sorry I put you through that Amy. I'm sorry that you did not feel safe with me".

"For you, Obi Wan, her cry was. Not for herself" Yoda piped up.

Obi Wan pondered quietly for a moment. "Master Yoda, ever since the spider attack. I have not felt like myself. I have a hard time keeping my feelings in check. I feel like I'm worse on my good days than what Anakin is on his bad days. I feel I've lost all sense of control. It's like I feel the same emotions I've always felt, but magnified to the extreme. I get irritated over the smallest things."

Yoda looked up at Obi Wan pitifully, then closed his eyes in deep meditation. Obi Wan and I glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. So we just waited in silence for a while.

"Began the prophecy has" Yoda spake, bringing Obi Wan and I back from our thoughts.

Obi Wan furrowed his brow "What prophecy?"

Yoda looked up at the two of us, then hobbled down from his seat, heading to the holocron pad in the middle of the room, motioning for Obi Wan and I to follow. He used the force to search through the data, eventually pulling up some of the more ancient of the prophecies. Finally he settled on one in particular, bringing that one into focus.

"Foretold, it has been, that a knight, ideal to the order, a beast would mark. Unleash his inner demons, it would." Master Yoda, started flipping through sketches and notes pertaining to visions given about the prophecy over centuries of time. "Said it is, that this knight, impossible tasks will face. But true, his heart will remain. Unless, forfeits his control to the dark side he does. Then overcome him, the darkness will" A drawing of the spider flashed in front of us and I gasped in shock.

Obi Wan felt for the nearest seat to him, collapsing into it as the shock washed over him, then dropping his head to his hands.

My heart ached, as we sat in silence, comprehending the weight of this information. Yoda sadly went through more of the manuscripts, and I painfully watched them pass by. I saw several pictures interpreting a man being torn in two. As we neared the end, a sketch pulled up of a pair of eyes staring tormentedly back at me. I knew those eyes, all too well. My stomach lurched into my throat. I wanted to cry out for Obi Wan, but I could not find my voice.

"Hope there is, young Obi Wan" Master Yoda said, now standing in front of the man I loved. "Hope there always is."

Obi Wan pulled his face from his hands to look for guidance from the tiny master now standing in front of him. "More to the prophecy there is. If true, his heart remains, most fulfilling his life will be. Generations turn to his story for inspiration through trials, they will. ...Bring balance to the force, his children shall."

Obi Wan looked toward Master Yoda, stunned, as realization to the last line hit. He then looked straight to me, as I was just now comprehending it myself. "But Master Yoda... It is forbidden."

Yoda gave Obi Wan the most ridiculous look in the world, not saying a word, but just sat there silently, staring at him.

I stepped forward, "I take it you know then?" I asked timidly.

"Most powerful force in the universe, love is. Felt it from you both, I have." Master Yoda looked between us, as I stared at Obi Wan, staring back at me. "Distracting, your passion has been. Sleep, the night before your rescue, I did not."

Obi Wan's eyes went wide, and my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Learn to hide it better, you must!" Yoda looked to us slightly annoyed.

"Yes Master Yoda" Obi Wan said obediently.

"Does this mean that Obi Wan and I..."

Yoda quickly cut me off. "True, your love must be. Or succumb to the dark side, he will. Test, I have for you both."

Obi Wan and I eyed each other warily.

"Requires sacrifice, love does. Two weeks apart, you shall spend. Make sure your feelings are not based on lust, this shall prove." I kept my eyes on Obi Wan, knowing in the pit of my stomach how hard this would be for him. It would be hard for me too, but what about his focus? Can he make it through the next 2 weeks without revealing his other part? "If after, these feelings you still share, together you will be."

Obi Wan nodded slowly, understanding the reasoning.

"A secret this must be, even from Master Windu and your young padawan" Yoda said to Obi Wan. "Understand, young Skywalker will not. Vulnerable, his feelings are."

"What if Obi Wan has a hard time controlling himself?" I asked Master Yoda. I felt Obi Wan's panic level rise as if it were dawning on him, that I would not be around to help calm him.

"Come to me, he shall. Help him control his feelings, I will." Yoda then looked at us both, somehow knowing the difficult destiny ahead of us, but keeping it all hidden away from our sights. "Leave you two alone, I will. Gather your courage, you must. Only a few moments, you have." Yoda placed an encouraging hand on Obi Wan's leg, then quietly left the room.

I ran over to Obi Wan, and we embraced. "Obi Wan, we can do this. YOU can do this. It's only two weeks" I seemed to be saying whatever comforting words I felt would help him, but ultimately, I felt as though I were trying to convince myself.

"Amy Love," Obi Wan grabbed my face and I looked up into his calm eyes. "It's okay..."

"How can you be so calm?!" I blurted, "You've just found out that you're the Jedi in an ancient prophecy either doomed to fail, or destined to succeed, all depending on your control. And now, we are to be separated when I'm the only one so far that can help you focus. And to top that off, we cannot speak a word of this to anyone..."

"Shhhhhh" Obi Wan pushed a strand on hair from my face. "Remember, you're my Jedi Knight. You're stronger than you believe. If you can do this, I can do this. I need you to be strong for me. Because if I know that you're being strong, then it'll help me to focus on our strength. Can you do that for me?" He brushed away a tear on my cheek, that I didn't even know was there.

I nodded solemnly. "Of course I can. I love you my Obi Wan."

"I love you too my Amy" Obi Wan then lowered his head, grazing my lips with his. More tears poured from my eyes as we continued to kiss. "We can do this" I heard in my mind. I nodded slightly, not wanting to break our kiss just yet.

Eventually, we found ourselves just holding each other, silently. Master Yoda appeared in the doorway. "Time it is."

With one last embrace, Obi Wan kissed me, then quickly left the room, not looking back. My heart sank into my stomach and I fell to my knees. I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Strong you both are. Do this you can."

"It's only two weeks, I shouldn't be a blubbering idiot. I should've been the one comforting him." I looked up at Yoda pathetically.

Yoda smiled back. "Hard this has been on you both. Destinies intertwined together, yours are. More difficult things to come, there will be."

"But why Obi Wan? He doesn't deserve this. If Anakin were not here, I would believe HE were the chosen one. Obi Wan has been the most noble, valiant, honorable knight I've ever seen, and now this."

"Trust such a dark fate with another would you?" Yoda looked sternly at me. "Chosen Obi Wan is, because vanquish his demons, he can. Strength to overcome, no other has."

I knelt there pondering his words. "Only Obi Wan would have the strength to carry this burden"

"Carry this burden alone, he will not" Yoda nodded at me.

"But why have I been chosen to help? I'm not special. I don't stand out in my abilities. I'm not as qualified as other women in the force. Why did destiny choose me?"

Yoda knocked me on the head with his stick. "Doubt your abilities, a woman should not! If more women believed in themselves, overrun by women, the Jedi would be."

I rubbed my head, trying to wipe the pain away. But as the pain was there, so was Master Yoda's reminder.

"Bright, your outlook on life is. A light you will be for Obi Wan's dark. Unique glow, your force has. Special, you are."

I sighed heavily, feeling the weight of my destiny.

"Go, you must. Meditate on this, I will. Meditate also, you should."

I nodded, then stood to my feet. "Thank you Master Yoda" I bowed, then left the room. Once I was clear of the council hall, I ran to my room, forcing back my emotions.

I shot through my door, closing it quickly behind me. Suddenly overcome with every emotion I had felt within the last hour, I broke down, flinging myself onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and screamed my frustrations into it. After what seemed like hours of sobbing into my now soaked pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello my wonderful people! **_

_**As usual, I do not own Star Wars or its characters. I only claim Amy.**_

_**Warning: There is no smut in this chapter, but it will appear from time to time throughout the story.**_

_**Another Warning: Never rub your eyes after cutting chipotle peppers.**_

_**And as always, I love you guys and I love hearing from you. A quick shout out to those who've reviewed. I just want to thank you Anons and Jitzu. Your reviews always make me so happy. So extra love goes out to you! ;)**_

_**I don't want to keep you any longer so... read on my loverlies!**_

It had been five days since we were separated. And I felt empty. I'd catch glimpses of him when walking through the temple, which Yoda was perfectly okay with. There was really no way to go about avoiding each other completely. However, today would be interesting as both him, Anakin, and I were requested to a council meeting to discuss options on how to pick up our now cold trail on the sith.

My heart was thumping in my chest as we would be in the same room, but unable to interact more than what was necessary.

I stood in front of the mirror, gazing back at my reflection. I am strong, I can do this. I chanted back to myself over and over again.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I set down my brush and went for it, opening it quickly.

"Anakin!" I was honestly delighted to see him. Like he was a part of Obi Wan that I could still hold on to.

"Good afternoon Amy!" Anakin grinned, just as equally happy to see me. "Obi Wan sent me to get you, he had to meet with Master Yoda."

"Well good, I could use a handsome escort" I chimed as I reached for my cloak and headed out the door.

Anakin beamed with confidence. "My lady" He stated, hold out his arm.

I chuckled, taking it graciously. And off we went to the council room.

I held my breath as we entered, seeing Obi Wan on the far side of the room speaking with Yoda. I quickly averted my eyes, now trying to draw my attention to a granite bust of some ancient Jedi Master. I stared at it intently, the whole time concentrating on not looking at Obi Wan.

"I didn't know you took an interest in art" Anakin stated, staring inquisitively at the statue I was pretending to be so focused on.

"Yeah, I'm not really. I was just curious of his life" nodding toward the bust "I wonder what it would be like to live in his day." I lied, trying to make something sound at least feasible.

"hmmm" Anakin breathed thoughtfully "I dunno, but I bet it was hard"

I nodded in agreement, noticing Master Windu entering the room, signaling everyone to take their places. Anakin went to sit by Obi Wan, and I carefully followed, sitting on the other side of Anakin.

"Any updates on the sith?" Mace Windu asked, looking towards a projection of one of the other masters.

They responded back as the image flickered "There had been rumors that he was seen on the outer rims of the Nijune sector. However, we have been scavenging him for days, and still I do not sense his presence here."

"So, we have nothing to go off of?" Master Windu sighed with frustration.

"Hmmm" Master Yoda chimed in, "Ponder on this we will. For now, mission for young skywalker I have." Yoda went on to explain the mission for Anakin to accompany Master Windu to escort some diplomats to neighboring systems. I felt Anakin tense slightly. No one ever really wanted to go on missions with Master Windu. He was always just so... uptight.

"This will be a good learning experience for Anakin to learn about our dealings with politics" Obi Wan stated. My stomach lurched, hearing his voice.

"Will my Master Obi Wan be coming with us?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Training for Master Kenobi, I have" Yoda stated, immediately damping Anakins spirits. But Anakin nodded dutifully.

As time went on, we discussed a few other details regarding the sith and our next moves. And the more time ticked by, the more focused I had to stay on avoiding Obi Wan. Soon, my thoughts were purely on keeping my eyes on the floor, that is, until I heard my name. I looked up curiously, and saw every eye in the room focused on me... well almost every eye.

Not knowing what was asked, I sat there in silence.

"Much on her mind, Amy has. Distracted she has been." Yoda said calmly with a small smile. "In need of her assistance, I am. Go with Anakin and Master Windu, I advise not."

"It is settled then" Master Windu said firmly, "It will be just Anakin and I" I heard a quiet groan from Anakin, and I smiled sympathetically. "Well, If we've addressed everything, we should adjourn the meeting. Anakin and I will leave at first light tomorrow."

"Until our next meeting, the force with you, may be." Yoda said, hobbling off his chair.

Everyone got up to leave, and before I could even think to not look at Obi Wan, he was gone from the room.

I eventually wandered out of the council room, not quite wanting to go back to my quarters. So I decided to meander down to the other end of the temple towards the music chamber. I often went there to help release feelings into the force. As I walked into the empty hall, I approached the white piano. I sat down, staring at the keys, emotionless, the sun shining in brightly upon the great room.

Lifting my fingers, I traced along the keys, unsure of what my heart wanted to release. My thoughts rested on Obi Wan and the music began. An enchanting melody soon filled the air, as I told my feelings to the world around me. The more I confessed my thoughts, the more the tempo increased. Not once speaking a word, I had just conveyed the adventures Obi Wan and I shared, stranded on that planet. As I thought about our last passionate kiss, tears filled my eyes. I defiantly blinked them away, as I noticed some other Jedi entering to listen blindy to my story.

As I finally reached the point in my story I was now living, the music stopped suddenly, incomplete. My fingers would not play anymore. So I just sat there, staring down at the keys. I sensed the Jedi dispersing, slightly disappointed by the unfinished piece.

"Hide your feelings well, you do not"

I turned to Master Yoda, not quite sure what to say.

"A gift, you have. Convey messages of hope and courage, you can" Yoda said as he hobbled up next to me on the bench. "Outside the door, Obi Wan is. Sense him, I can."

I looked down at the little green man. He looked up at me amusingly, almost as if he were hinting an answer to me for a very important test. I sat concentrating on his face, trying to figure out the answer that was so close I should be able to grasp it.

Apparently needing to give more of a hint, Yoda reached out to caress the keys in front of us. "Indeed, rare your gift is. Bless lives, it can. Give peace to those who hear, you can." Yoda seemed to accentuate that last sentence.

Could it be Yoda wanted me to communicate with Obi Wan without actually speaking. Well, it's worth a shot. I reached out to touch the keys again. Not quite sure what feelings to convey.

"Need to hear of strength and hope, Obi Wan does"

I hesitantly let my fingers begin to play, as a haunting tune echoed through the halls. The more I thought on Obi Wan and his valiant characteristics, the more gallant the melody became. And with all of the force in me, I played whatever hope and strength I could put into the music. As I imagined Obi Wan's smile, I gently faded the music, wanting that to be the last thought to stay with me.

After a moment of silence, Yoda spoke softly. "Thank you, he does. At peace, his heart is. Tell me to tell you of his gratitude, he wishes."

I smiled in delight, hugging the small Jedi Master next to me tightly.

"Breathe, I cannot" I loosened my grip in horror, suddenly realizing how inappropriate it was to actually hug a Jedi Master. I looked at him wide-eyed, hoping he would forget it ever happened. "Forgive you, I do" He nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you Master Yoda" I said, happy that I could still give Obi Wan encouragement.

* * *

Every day for the next week, I would go to the music hall for an hour or so, and play for Obi Wan, always sensing him nearby, but never seeing him. Although, it had attracted quite a crowd. One of the older Jedi sat there for a good hour, listening to me play. I thought he was sleeping, so when I got up to leave, I jumped when he spoke. He requested that I continue to play. I had sensed that Obi Wan already left, but being one of the oldest Jedi Masters still around, I could not refuse him.

So for the next hour or so, I played out my thoughts of respect for the older Jedi. Eventually, with tears in his eyes, he thanked me then left, leaving me alone in the now darkening room.

My stomach grumbled, and I realized just how hungry I was getting. I headed off towards the commissary. Normally, I take the shortcut through a few of the vacant Jedi halls, but I felt in the force to take the long way. So, following the force along the outskirts of the temple, I watched as the sun was setting.

My thoughts turned to Obi Wan. We were on day 11, only 3 days left to go. I could almost explode from relief, knowing how close we were. As I walked past the training area, I sensed commotion coming from within. With curiosity, I stopped to observe the sparring taking place. Many of the Jedi were paired off, each set on their own mat. As I looked over the dozen or so Jedi, practicing techniques on each other, my eyes rested on one in particular. Obi Wan.

He was sparring with a younger padawan around Anakins age. "Poor Anakin" I thought momentarily, thinking of what he was doing at this very moment, alone on a mission with Master Windu. But my mind quickly turned back to Obi Wan as I could sense frustration rising within him.

My thoughts began to race. I need to help him, he needs to gain control before he pushes past his limits. I'm not even supposed to be here. But he needs me. No, I need to go find Master Yoda, he can help. Although, if I leave, it could be too late. He could already be overcome by the time we get back.

The more I battled with myself, the more I noticed Obi Wan's attacks becoming more agile and pernicious. The poor padawan was resorting to just defense stances, not able to even attempt an offensive move. I once again felt Obi Wan's anger rise another level and knew I had to act. As I was dashing into the room, Obi Wan force pushed the padawan back, slamming him into a rack of practice sticks.

I ran in front of Obi Wan, grasping his face to force his gaze upon me. "Focus Obi Wan" I stated, feeling the eyes of several Jedi on us. "LOOK at me!" I stated firmly.

I could see the dark in Obi Wan's eyes try to force it's way out. I held my gaze.

"Fight it!" I whispered, not wanting any of the other Jedi to hear. I could feel Obi Wan tense as I held his gaze to mine. I could see the inner conflict in his eyes. At one point, I was almost sure that the crisis was averted, but almost instantaneously, the dark gave one last push, forcing all of it's strength on Obi Wan. Obi Wan grunted in agony, and I sensed his thought to just relinquish his control and end the battle, "Don't you DARE Obi Wan!"

With a pained look in his eyes. He stared back at me, just wanting it to end. "Don't give in!" I pleaded. Almost wanting him to give in as well, not wanting to see him suffer any longer. NO! I can't think this! Obi Wan needs to draw from my strength. With renewed effort, I pushed. "Be strong! You can fight this..." then with all of the feelings I could muster, I whispered "Obi Wan please..." With all he had, he gave one last push, vanquishing his demons. At least for the time being.

Obi Wan dropped to his knees, panting heavily. I sighed in relief, feeling the dark had passed. I stared around at the now silent room of Jedi, staring at us. I helped Obi Wan back to his feet, making sure he was alright. Once he has confirmed his status, I nodded briefly giving a small smile, then walked towards the exit quickly.

My heart thumped loudly, still trying to recover from the incident. As I was almost out the door, I looked up, seeing Master Yoda there. A look of worry on his face. He said nothing, just nodded as I rushed past him.

I luckily made it back to my room, before I was overcome by the shock of how quickly that had escalated. With my back against the door, and my knees up by my chest, I shuddered with sobs.

I just left him there, alone, to face the Jedi and whatever questions they may have. But Yoda was there, he'd know what to do. Will Yoda deny our relationship now that I violated our pact? What would've happened if I wasn't able to get through to him?

As these thoughts plagued my mind, I sobbed more and more.

"What is wrong with me?" I said aloud to myself. "I've been more emotional this past month than I have in my whole life." I banged my head back against the door in frustration, maybe a little harder than expected, because I heard the door bang back.

I sat there pondering whether or not I really heard the door respond, when there was another knock at the door. I relaxed a bit, realizing gratefully, that I was not going crazy. I pulled myself to my feet and opened the door. Yoda stood looking up at me, concern all over his face.

"Come in, may I?"

I opened the door wider, allowing him entrance. He hobbled in quickly, then used the force to shut the door. I held my breath, hoping with all my might that I had not failed our test.

"Worse off this is, than I expected." Yoda turned to me. "Leave we must, tonight."

I sat there confused by what he was implying. "Wait, who's leaving tonight?"

"Word with the council, I will leave. Tell them, urgent mission I have. Leave with me, you and Obi Wan will."

I stood there stunned. Not sure of what he was saying exactly.

"More we will speak of later. For now, pack your things you must. Meet in the departure hanger, we will. Before dawn. Cover of nightfall we must use. One hour you have."

With that he opened the door, then quickly left, disappearing into the shadows. I closed the door, thinking on his words. Then with a sense of urgency I began packing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Star Wars nor any of it's characters. I claim only Amy.**_

_**Sorry for the delay this past week. Who ever thought vacation time could be so time consuming. **_

_**Warning: This story contains adult themes. Please only read if you an adult. **_

_**Another warning: never leave stuffed crust pizza out in the open. You will never see it again.**_

_**Finally, please let me know what you think about the story. I always enjoy hearing from you. **_

_**No read on my peeps! I hope to have the next chapter out shortly.**_

I snuck quietly down the corridor on my way to the aircraft hanger, my pack over my shoulder. As I approached, I saw another figure looming in the shadows. Nearing my destination spot, I recognized the shadow as Obi Wan. I ran over to him, and we embraced quietly.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, feeling bad I had left him so quickly after what happened.

He nodded weakly, easy to tell he was exhausted.

"Embrace, you should not" We both heard in our minds. Looking over, we saw Master Yoda approaching. "Wait until we are out of sight, you should"

Obi Wan and I stepped apart, then followed him onto the transport he had prepared. We walked onto the ship setting our packs down in the cargo hold. Close behind Yoda, we saw him go the the cockpit, typing coordinates in as he sat down in the pilots chair. Obi Wan and I followed, sitting quietly down in the chairs behind him.

Once we had taken off, and were now a good ways into space, Yoda flicked a switch, turning on the autopilot. He warily turned around, looking at both of us with saddened eyes.

"Time for tea, it is" Yoda stated simply as he hobbled down from his chair, then off to the kitchen.

I glanced at Obi Wan who was just as confused as I was. But we both stood up, heading towards the kitchen as well. When we entered, Yoda had already put on a pot and was now sitting down at the table. His eyes closed deep in meditation.

Nervously, I took a chair on the other side of the table. Obi Wan soon followed. As Yoda was still meditating, I looked over at Obi Wan, the poor man looked as though he were holding in all of his emotions, like a dam ready to burst. I put my hand on his knee, trying to console him. He looked over to me and forced out a weak smile.

"Wrong I was to separate you two" Yoda stated, his eyes still closed in meditation. "Need you, he does. Stronger with you, he is"

Obi Wan put his hand on top of mine and squeezed it tenderly.

"More powerful this demon is, not this strong I had anticipated." Yoda said, opening his eyes, staring down Obi Wan. "Train we must. Control you must gain, or fail we will." Yoda got up to pour the tea, handing a cup to Obi Wan and myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly.

"Secret it is. Find out soon enough, you will." Yoda said with a small smile.

I looked over at Obi Wan again, his hand now tightly intertwined with mine. Yoda followed my gaze. "Learn to conceal your feeling, you must. If find out your secret the sith does, use it against you they will. Lure you to join them, they will. Good for you, your love is. But a secret it must be kept. Practice hiding it, we must."

We all sat in silence, sipping our tea. Yoda soon got up, rinsing out his cup, then setting it delicately back on the counter. "Tired I am. Sleep I must. To bed I go" Yoda stated bluntly, then walked out of the room, allowing Obi Wan and I some privacy.

Not sure what to do, I just stared at Obi Wan, trying to think of something comforting to say. I could sense his emotions overwhelming him. But being the Jedi he always was, he tried very hard to hide it. So without saying a word, I went over to his chair and sat in his lap, embracing him with all the love I had. He lowered his head into the crook of my neck.

Trying to ease his troubles, I began running my fingers through his hair. "Obi Wan" I whispered , still holding him comfortingly "let it out".

"I can't" I heard his voice crack into my robe, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Obi Wan, I just sobbed for a good 20 minutes after what happened earlier tonight. And it didn't even happen to me. It's okay to cry."

He lifted his head to look at me. I could see tears trying to escape his eyes, but being forced back. "But if I break, It's like I'd be letting it get to me. I can't let this get to me. I just have to push past it."

"Obi Wan, if you don't let this out, it can turn into anger, and that in turn will turn you. Everyone needs to let go of troubles every now and again. And if we're going to be in this together for the long run, I want us to share our troubles with each other. I want you to trust me enough to see you when you're vulnerable. And I will do the same."

Obi Wan just looked at me, part of him still wanting to hold back, but the other part wanting to give in to his emotions.

"Just let it go" I whispered, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

His brow furrowed as I could see the flood gates open, "Oh Amy" He once again hid his face at the base of my neck. His body convulsed with sobs as I held him close, caressing his hair.

Once I felt his sobs subside, I whispered "I love you my Obi Wan"

He slowly lifted his head, and I could see tear stains on his cheeks. He looked absolutely exhausted, emotionally, physically, spiritually, mentally. Then he reached up pulling my face down to his, tenderly brushing his lips with mine. I could taste the salt from his tears on his lips. After a moment or two of our delicate kiss, he broke away, too tired to keep it up. So I just held my forehead to his, both of us closing our eyes and just breathing.

I let out a small giggle. "My shoulder is all wet"

Obi Wan let out a relieved chuckle. "I knew it was good for something other than keeping that pretty head attached to your body"

I hesitantly stood up, not quite wanting to leave the comfort of him. "Come on my Love, lets get you to bed. You need some rest." I reached out my hand to help him up.

Obi Wan didn't put up a fight at all. He gently took my hand, and I led him to his quarters, helping him ease onto his cot. I tucked him in, pulling his blanket up over his shoulders. His eyes already closed and drifting. Leaning down, I gently laid a kiss on his head, then turned to flip off the switch, ready to go to my own quarters.

"Please don't leave me" I turned around and saw Obi Wan lifting his covers, gesturing me to join him.

A smile spread across my lips, wishing with every ounce of my being to sleep again in his comforting arms. "And what will Master Yoda think of this?"

"We're not going to do anything. Just sleep."

I eyed him warily, and he eyed me back. "Oh fine" I stated, pulling off my boots, then climbing into his cot with him. "But if we get in trouble with Yoda, I'm putting all the blame on you"

"Fair enough" he yawned as I settled into his arms. And within minutes both he and I were out.

* * *

Both Obi Wan and I were jolted awake by a wave of ice cold. Startled, I fell off the bed into a puddle of water. I jumped up, my wet hair plastered to my face.

"What the..." Obi Wan started as he looked above him to the empty bucket above our heads, but was quickly interrupted by incessant Yoda giggles.

"Master Yoda..." I said, lips quivering from the cold.

More Yoda giggles.

"Sleep together, you should not. Temptation too strong is, before bond is made." Yoda then turned and walked out the door, still giggling.

"Oh My GODS, I am freezing!" I stated, ringing my hair out onto the already damp floor. I strategically maneuvered myself over to Obi Wan's refresher to retrieve towels. I could hear Obi Wan try to crawl out of his sopping wet bed. "Watch out for the floor, it's soaked. I'd hate for you to..." I turned around just in time to see Obi Wan disappear from my view. "...slip" I walked around the corner and found Obi Wan, looking very annoyed, sitting in the puddle I had previously fallen into.

I coughed, holding back a laugh.

Obi Wan didn't say anything. He just pulled himself to his feet, holding onto his wet bed, still obviously very tired.

I carefully sploshed through the giant puddle over to Obi Wan, taking a towel and wiping off his wet face. His very grumpy, wet face. I choked back another laugh.

Obi Wan just stared back at me, unamused.

And the giggles started. I tried biting them back, but they just kept coming. They were relentless. Trying to hold back the big chuckles, I snorted loudly.

"Amy, this isn't funny" Obi Wan stated, trying to hide his smirk.

I looked back at him wide-eyed, biting my lips. Another snort.

Obi Wan pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to conceal his oncoming giggles.

I accidentally dropped the towel into the small pool at our feet. I quickly picked it back up, but too late. The towel had already absorbed most of the water. Then a very cruel thought came to me. "Obi Wan..." I chimed. He glanced up and I flung the towel at his face with a "shlurmp".

I cackled loudly as he removed the wet towel from his face. Realizing only too late what a bad idea that was, I started running away, only to slip on my first step, splashing water everywhere. Obi Wan who had started after me, slipped as well, landing on top of me.

"Your leg is in my face!" I squealed, still giggling.

Obi Wan couldn't even move, he was laughing too hard.

I pushed his legs off me, and tried to sit up. Obi Wan eventually calmed down a bit, a huge grin playing across his face. We both just sat in our puddle, almost resigning ourselves to it.

"I can't believe Yoda did that!" I stated.

"He could've tried a more civil approach" Obi Wan agreed. "However, I think this calls for a little retaliation..." Obi Wan looked over at me with a sly grin.

I giggled in delight at the thought. "Are we sure that's the wisest thing to do? He is a Jedi Master"

"Probably not. But it'll be exciting nonetheless." And with that Obi Wan helped me to my feet, then grabbed the bucket as we headed toward the refresher. "Quick, turn on the sink!" He whispered, as if we had already begun our quest.

I turned on the water as Obi Wan filled it up. Almost full, we turned off the water then crept to the door. Obi Wan grasped the bucket close, careful not to slosh any water onto the floor.

"Where do you think he is?" I whispered as I peeked over his shoulder, down the hall.

"I have no idea"

"Use your super senses"

He closed his eyes and lifted his head higher, sniffing the air. "This way!" He gestured with his head, then started down the hallway. I followed closely behind.

Obi Wan and I eventually found ourselves outside of the kitchen. "He's in there" Obi Wan mouthed.

I quickly dashed to the other side of the door frame, trying to get a better view. There he was, the little green man, sipping his tea with his back turned to us.

I pointed toward Yoda. Obi Wan nodded, then stealthily crept into the room, I followed close behind. Obi Wan raised the bucket high, ready to unleash it. But the bucket had an idea of it's own, lifting out of Obi Wans hands, and floating above both our heads.

"Oh no! Not agai..."

And down came the water, cascading over the top of our heads.

Yoda turned around giggling. "Loud your thoughts were. Alerted I was."

Obi Wan and I stood there, mouths agape, while dripping puddles onto the floor. "Master Yoda, the day we hide something from you will be a cause for celebration" Obi Wan stated while ringing out his tunic.

Yoda curled up a corner of his mouth, "That day to train for, is why we are here" Yoda pointed a finger at us both "Learn to hide your feelings you must. Practice much, we will" After taking a sip of tea, he turned back around to the table. "Dry off you must. Soon to arrive, we are"

Obi Wan and I looked at each other, curious as to what Master Yoda had planned for us. I shrugged then headed out the door to my quarters to get ready for the adventure ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Good Day my loverly peeps! **_

_**I don't own Star Wars nor it's characters. Wish I did, but I don't. I will only claim Amy and a few other minor characters for the time being.**_

_**Warning: This chapter does contain some shmut! And it is very adult themed. Be ye warned.**_

_**Another Warning: shoes are not for eating... (Don't judge, it's almost 2 AM)**_

_**Also, This chapter is a bit different, so please let me know what you think. **_

_**I don't want to keep you any longer, so read on my fellow friends.**_

I moseyed into the cockpit where Obi Wan had already joined master Yoda. I looked out the window up ahead to the large sphere ahead of us. "What place is this? It looks too small to be a planet."

"A moon it is. But secluded it will be. Only natives this moon occupies. No dealings with the outside they have. Our secrets with them, kept safe they will be."

As we neared the moon, I could see trees everywhere.

"I'm having difficulties finding a place to land" Obi Wan said, pulling back on the throttle, trying to slow our incoming.

"Sense it you must," Yoda said closing his eyes.

Obi Wan glanced back at me. "You might want to strap yourself in Love"

I blushed slightly at the name given me, realizing that Yoda was sitting right there. But quickly, I secured myself into the seat behind Yoda. I looked up at Obi Wan who seemed very focused on trying not to crash while looking for a place to land. I quickly began to peer out the window, wanting to aid in the search. "Over there!" My eye's spotted a small break in the trees.

Obi Wan followed the direction of my gaze, steering us in the same direction. Hovering over the opening, we slowly descended, landing softly on the dirt below.

Yoda smiled. "Talk to the natives, we must. Inform them of our presence, we will" He then hobbled out of the cockpit and to the back of the ship, lowering the lift.

I grabbed my cloak and started down the ramp after Yoda. Obi Wan then followed me. "So... these natives aren't cannibalistic at all, are they?"

Yoda giggled lightly. "Only eat you, if like you they do not"

"Oh that's comforting!" I heard Obi Wan behind me.

I glanced behind, and saw Obi Wan swat at a few bugs circling his head. "So, how do we find these natives? Have you met them before?" I asked curiously.

"Find them, we don't. Find US, they will" Yoda said, glancing back at me. I must've had an uncertain look on my face, because Yoda giggled yet again. I tensed a little at the fact that we could be, at this very moment, hunted by natives that possibly would like to eat me. I reached for my lightsaber. "Arm yourself, do not. Threat they will see. Allow us to stay, they will not."

I hesitantly lowered my hand back to my side.

"Well, how long will it take for them to find us?" stated Obi Wan, obviously irritated at the overabundance of bugs encircling him.

"Find us, they already have. Watching us, they are. Still curious, they remain. Keep going, we must."

I halted my steps, peering into the trees around me, trying to sense them with the force. I felt something, but definitely not anything I've ever felt before. "Master Yoda, what kind of natives are these?"

Yoda didn't have a chance to answer as we were soon ambushed. By what, I have no idea. I was just standing there when suddenly the ground caved in below me, taking me with it. I heard Obi Wan call out my name.

"I'm alright!" I shouted up, a little bruised by my fall, but nothing broken. I would think that Obi Wan would've come to my aid, but still, no one was in sight to assist me out of this pit. "Obi Wan?" I called out quizzically.

No answer. Starting to panic a little, I tried climbing up the dirt wall around me. No luck. "Master Yoda?"

A rope was lowered down into the pit, and I graciously took it, hoisting myself up. As I reached the top of pit, I force jumped the rest of the way out. The first thing I saw was Obi Wan kneeling on the ground with his hands behind his neck, his eyes were full of concern. I looked around quickly for Master Yoda, but only encountered small bear-like creatures. Not paying attention to what was behind me, I felt a sharp jab to my calf, and fell to my knees. I was soon encircled about by these small creatures, which I'm sure would be very adorable had they not been pointing spears at me.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Where's Master Yoda?" I called over to Obi Wan.

I glanced over to Obi Wan who looked back at me shaking his head.

"Oh Great! We've lost our own cute little creature" I mumbled under my breath as I glanced around at the crowd of savage balls of fluff.

"They are rather adorable" Obi Wan huffed in annoyance as the group surrounding him started tying him up to a long stick.

"I hope you call me adorable if I ever decide to tie you up like this" I shouted over to him as I too was now being bound to a stick of my own.

"Oh!" Obi Wan chuckled "Don't put such tempting thoughts in my head, my love"

I smirked, making light of the situation. Somehow, I was at peace, knowing that Yoda would not let us be eaten. Obi Wan obviously felt the same as we casually sassed to each other back and forth as if nothing were wrong.

"I think we should name them" I stated as we swayed back and forth on our stakes.

"Amy, Dear, if we name them. Then we grow attached to them, and we both know that as Jedi, attachments are forbidden"

"But Obi Wan, look at the one carrying the pole at your feet" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could "I think he looks like a Wubbanub"

"Wubbanub? That name sounds so cute, it's sickening. What about a normal name like Steve"

"Obi Wan, you can't give normal names to savagely adorable creatures. It just doesn't work like that"

By this time we had reached their village. Myriads of huts were built into the trees and they seemed to reach to the sky. I looked around the forest floor and saw several small campfires, then two larger ones. The larger fires were being prepped for something, as they kept adding wood to them. Two wooden prongs stood at the edge of each fire.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I heard Obi Wan say next to me.

"Now would be a nice time for Master Yoda to come save us"

"Now I know how those rats felt when we kabobbed them"

"Obi Wan, that's disgusting" I said as I fought back my gagging reflexes at the mere thought of those gamy rodents.

Suddenly all of the commotion around us stopped. The creatures that were carrying us halted abruptly. I twisted my neck in order to peek at what everyone was staring at. "Can you see anything?"

"I'm afraid not" Obi Wan whispered.

Just then, Master Yoda came into view along with another furry creature, this one much more ornately decorated with feathers and bones than those around him. When Yoda saw us, he chuckled. Turning to what I imagined the chief fuzzball, Yoda gestured toward us. "Friends they are. Eat them I would not"

The chief seemed to think this over for a moment. He looked over at me like I'd be the most succulent morsel of goodness he could ever sink his teeth into. But he thankfully nodded, then motioned to the others to release us. I plopped to the ground, then sat up, rubbing my wrists.

"Master Yoda" I sighed in relief, "Why didn't they capture you?"

"Short I am. Threat, I am not" Yoda stated, as if I already should've known the answer. "Meet with the chief, we must. Follow him, we will."

Obi Wan had already risen to his feet and reached out a hand to assist me up. I rose dusting off my legs and backside.

"You missed a spot" Obi Wan smirked, then reached out and swatted some dirt off my butt.

My eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Obi Wan!" I growled "What if Master Yoda was looking?"

He shrugged, grinning widely, then started following the parade of furriness.

I soon caught up to him, as we entered the biggest of the huts. In the middle stood a wooden throne, and we noticed the chief fuzzball climb up onto it. Yoda took a seat on the ground in front of the chief. As Obi Wan and I neared, the chief motioned for us to sit down as well. I sat down obediently next to Master Yoda, and Obi Wan sat beside me.

I gazed around as a few of the other important looking creatures joined us in front of the chief, while the other creatures dispersed.

"Greetings Chief Punjub. Jedi Master Yoda, I am. Jedi Knights Amy Tenka, and Obi Wan Kenobi, these are. No harm we bring. Blessing we wish for to train on your moon."

The chief seemed to ponder this for a moment, then turned to what I assumed were his counselors, and started speaking jibberish.

"Where are we Master Yoda? And who are these creatures? I don't recall ever seeing them before." I asked curiously.

"On the forest moon of Endor. Ewoks these are."

Chief Punjub turned back to face us, then started talking more jibberish to Master Yoda. Yoda nodded knowingly, somehow understanding everything it was saying.

"Thank you, we do!" Yoda said, then stood and bowed. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, I stood and bowed as well. As Obi Wan, Yoda and I were about to leave, Chief Punjub spoke again.

"Happy to join you, we will" Yoda stated, turning back around to sit where he was just sitting. I followed suit with Obi Wan close behind. The chief motioned for some of the ewoks, which left quickly, but soon returned with baskets full of food, setting it down in front of us.

"Feast with them, we will" Yoda said turning to me.

We began eating with the tribes council and there were some funky looking food placed before me. However, I learned long ago to never question what I was eating. Yoda had started talking with the Ewoks as we ate, Obi Wan and I paid close attention. Somewhat thirsty by the surprisingly delicious meal I just had, I dipped my cup in the bowl of liquid in the middle of the floor, then sipped from it. The drink was sweet and intoxicating, and I smiled in delight as I drank it all, it's warmth filling my stomach.

Yoda was now talking about how long we were planning on staying. "Two full moons, we will stay"

"But Master Yoda, that's about two months. Do you really think it will take that long?" Obi Wan asked quizzically.

"Hard to tell, it is. In time, we will see"

Two months on this moon? Well they at least had some decent food, rather adorable little creatures, and this delicious drink. I reached out again to get another drink of it, but my head swirled, getting dizzy by the movement. I stared at the ground for a moment, trying to calm my insides. But it just kept getting worse.

"Obi Wan..." I whispered. I felt him glance toward me, "I feel funny"

"What's wrong?"

I glanced up momentarily to see the look of concern in his eyes. Bad idea. I began feeling nauseous by the sudden movement. I breathed deeply trying to relieve some of the sick feelings washing over me.

"Amy, are you alright?" Obi Wan forced, his concern clearly showing in his tone. The others glanced over as well, curious as to his concern.

I tried to look up, but a sudden burning sensation shot through my stomach. I curled up, trying to stop the pain.

"Amy, what's wrong?!" Obi Wan grabbed me in his arms, and I looked up into his face. His brow furrowed.

"GAH" I clenched onto Obi Wans abdomen as another jolt of pain shot through me. Vaguely I could make out the ewoks and Yoda talking very quickly. Obi Wan held me tight as he looked to the leaders, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Did they poison her?"

"No! Reason to kill her, they have not."

"I beg your pardon Master, but they did try to eat her earlier"

Yoda gave Obi Wan a scorning look. Then another burning pain shot through me. I tried to bite back my screams of anguish.

"Can someone tell me what is happening to her?" Obi Wan forced almost to the point of yelling. I could feel his frustrations rising.

"Keep calm Obi Wan. One crisis we have already. Need another, we do not."

I sensed Obi Wan wanting to fight back, but I quickly grabbed his face pulling his gaze down to mine. I shook my head, and he knew exactly what I was saying. He took a deep breath to fight back his anger.

Suddenly, the burning stopped, and I soon became very relaxed. I loosened my grip from Obi Wans stomach, and my hands fell limply onto my lap. I gently rested my head against Obi Wans chest. My eyelids started getting heavier.

Obi Wan felt my tensions go, and quickly looked down at me. "Amy, stay awake Love."

Master Yoda looked to the bowl of liquid in the center of the floor and asked a question to the chief. The chief replied and Yoda bowed his head, taking a deep breath. He then walked over to me with a cup of the liquid and put a hand on my forehead. "Amy, drink this, you did?"

Smelling the intoxicating scent of the drink, my mouth became dry and a strong desire to have another drink pulsed through me. I quickly reached out my hand, trying to snatch it from Master Yoda, but he was too fast.

Yoda heaved another sigh. "Predicament we have, Obi Wan"

My breathing started to quicken, and the desire I had from wanting to drink more of the liquid swirled deep inside me. I groaned in frustration.

"What's happening to her?" Obi Wan asked.

"This liquid, not meant to be ingested it was. Laced with pheromones of the Gorax it is. Extremely potent to Humans it is. Even more-so to females. Kill her it will not. But fatal it could prove."

"But you just said it wouldn't kill her."

"Fatal to her, it will not be." Yoda stared at Obi Wan.

"I'm confused." Obi Wan bluntly stated, not wanting to try his hand at any of Yoda's guessing games.

"Strong desire to mate, she will have."

"Honestly, I don't really see the problem in that" Obi smirked a little.

Master Yoda rolled his eyes, "Stronger than her reason to think and discern properly."

"Well, I know it's forbidden to mate Master Yoda, but how else am I supposed to make children? I would hardly classify losing our virginity as fatal."

Yoda gave Obi Wan another look. "Not the act of mating to prove fatal, but the action after where she decapitates your head from your body. Fatal this could be to you!"

"Oh, well that does put a damper on things."

With whatever reasoning I had left, but quickly losing it, I spoke quietly. "Tie me up. Do not let me mate."

"But couldn't that drive you to the point of insanity?" Obi Wan asked, looking down at me.

"For a while yes, but I'd much rather go insane than kill you"

"How long will the effects last?" Obi Wan asked the chief. The chief spoke then Yoda interpreted.

"24 hours, roughly"

"Oh geez" I sighed. I then grabbed Obi Wan's face and forced him to look at me. "Promise me Obi Wan, that no matter how hard I beg and regardless of what pain I may be in, no matter how much you and I may want this, that you will not mate with me. okay?"

Obi Wan looked completely shocked.

"PROMISE ME!" I shouted quickly, the urge to rip off his clothing and take him there, already starting to fill my desires.

"I promise" he whispered.

"Good! Now quickly tie me up. I already am feeling to strong desire to take you inside me, moving quickly, bringing us to the point of pure ecstasy"

Obi Wan grunted, "No need to be so specific" I could already feel him getting hard as I sat in his lap.

"Obi Wan!" I stated rather urgently, knowing that my reasoning was quickly flying out the window.

"Alright alright!" Obi Wan stated, quickly getting to his feet, carrying me in his arms. "I need rope"

The chief spoke then started out of the room.

"Follow him, the chief said" Yoda then hobbled quickly behind.

Obi Wan followed quickly, as we were led to a lone hut away from all of the others. We entered the hut, the huge support beam in the middle had several ropes attached to it.

"This looks like a holding cell!" Obi Wan disputed.

"Hold her it will" Yoda retorted.

"She's not a savage"

"She will be"

"Obi Wan!" I stated "Do it!" And that was probably my last logical thought.

Obi Wan hesitantly tied me securely to the pole. Making sure I could not get out, which was very tricky, as we Jedi were trained on how to break free of our restraints.

I glanced down at Obi Wan who was making sure my hands were secure. His scent was stimulating. "Obi Wan," I spoke dazedly. He stood up, his face so close to mine. "I need to tell you something" I whispered even quieter, luring him closer to me.

"What is it?" He whispered into my ear.

I turned my head quickly, and engulfed his lips with mine, desire engulfing me. I could sense it engulfing him as well. I moved my tongue into his mouth, wanting to further our intimacy.

Yoda yanked Obi Wan away quickly, and I groaned in frustration.

"Stay away from her you must!"

Obi Wan stood there in shock, not quite realizing how quickly that had escalated.

"Oh Master Yoda, what harm is an innocent kiss?" I smirked.

Yoda ignored my statement, "Begun it has. Watched she must be, escape she cannot"

"I'll take the first watch" Obi Wan almost too eagerly volunteered.

"No!" Master Yoda stated bluntly. "Cool off you must. Clear mind you need to resist. First watch I will take."

Obi Wan took a deep breath then nodded. He gave me one last glance then quickly left the hut.

I growled in frustration. "Master, do you really think I'd kill the man I love?"

Yoda turned to me calmly with a determined look on his face. "Yourself, you are not"

* * *

My desires started to increase more as time went on. "YOU CANNOT HOLD ME HERE!" I screamed at Master Yoda.

Yoda sat in the corner meditating, ignoring my pleas.

I needed to be touched, I needed a man to take me. The thought was like having a scratch that no matter how or where you itched, it was always unscratchable, always out of your reach.

I screamed again, resenting the little green man in the corner. If Obi Wan were here, he would help me. I quickly changed my tactics from anger to desperation. "Obi Wan PLEASE!" I wailed, knowing he was most likely somewhere close by. I looked through the cracks in the hut, hoping to catch a glance of him. "Obi Wan I NEED you! I can't do this alone! I need your strength!"

I sensed his presence nearby, then looked through the cracks again. Finding his eyes, I hungrily held my gaze fast with his. I held back my smirk of victory, knowing I still had to lure him in. "Obi Wan!" I sighed in relief. "I just need to know that your staying strong, so that I can draw from your strength" I lied.

Obi Wan cautiously entered the hut. Master Yoda quickly opened his eyes, watching his every move, but not saying anything.

"Obi Wan" I cried "Please! I just need your courage. Just your presence alone invigorates me to hold strong" I needed to be patient with this if I wanted my plan to work.

Obi Wan looked for approval from Master Yoda to remain in the hut. Yoda glanced up to the tall knight and nodded. Obi Wan then went to sit next to Master Yoda, joining him in meditation.

I had to be quiet now. I had to somehow convince them that Obi Wan was really giving me strength and helping me to stay strong, when in all reality, I was going even more insane with him there in the room. I stared hungrily at Obi Wan knowing that at some point, he would give in and open his eyes. I just needed to be patient.

Hours had passed and I was biting back torturous groans of frustration. Starting to lose my resolve, I let out a

resentful moan. Obi Wan opened his eyes instinctively, thinking I was in danger. Perfect. "Please, Obi Wan" I sent to him through our link in the force. Using what strength I could, I blocked out Master Yoda. "I just need release. I need something, anything. I can't go on any longer."

Obi Wan stared back warily, "I can't Amy, you made me promise" he sent back.

"I know you promised, but it's just too much. If your not going to help me, then just kill me. I can't live like this any longer"

"Amy you've already made it past the half-way point, you can do this"

"I can't! Please just kill me and end this misery"

"I am not going to kill you!"

"Obi Wan I hate you!" Tears streamed down my face as we fought silently.

Obi Wans face tensed at my words, but he bit back his comments. He was silent for a moment as I glared heavily at him. "Amy, I cannot do as you ask. But I may have an idea to help."

I continued to glare at him as he looked back at me with saddened eyes, my rage storming within me. He glanced over at Master Yoda, who looked as though he were sleeping.

"You'll need to shield your feelings though"

I continued to glare, still furious.

Obi Wan closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Then his gaze flickered open, meeting mine with intense focus. I gasped as a sudden surge of pleasure rippled through my body. I strained to keep my moaning quiet as to not alert Master Yoda, another jolt sent me into momentary spasms of pleasure. I stared back at Obi Wan, his face still tense with focus. I panted heavily, quickly losing my control to the immense euphoria now swirling in my core. With one last mental push, Obi Wan sent my body into orgasm. I convulsed as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through my body.

As I try to steady my breathing, I looked cautiously over to Master Yoda, who was thankfully still meditating. I then glanced at Obi Wan, who I could tell was very much aroused by the situation. Not only could I see it in his eyes, but I could smell it on him as well. I almost thought that Obi Wans mental orgasm would've lessened my desire, but it had quite the opposite effect. I needed him now more than ever. My desire increased ten fold, and the fact that I could now smell his arousal brought me to brink of insanity.

I stared savagely into his eyes, and he stared savagely back. He's almost there. "Obi Wan" I panted aloud "I'm thirsty. May I have some water?"

Obi Wan got a look of dread on his face, knowing that with every step he took towards me, he would be one step closer to temptation.

"Obi Wan, it's just a drink. It's not like I'm going to bite your hand off"

Obi Wan nodded, as if convincing himself that this act of getting me some water would not bring about his doom. He grabbed his canteen and stood to his feet, then slowly started walking towards me. When he was about an arms length away, he held out his hand, bringing the liquid to my lips. He was standing as far away from me as he could as if I were a carrier of some deadly plague. As he lifted the flask higher, water started gushing down my chin.

"Obi Wan! I can't drink when you're trying to drown me from across the room" I stated annoyed.

He took a step closer and he held out his hand again, lifting the bottle to my lips. I stared up seductively at him as I drank, not blinking at all.

Timidly, he turned his glance away trying not to give into my seductions. Because he was no longer paying attention to his hand, it slowly moved closer. I reached out my lips to kiss his knuckles. He froze, then slowly glanced over at my lips trailing his hands with passionate kisses. I looked up at him, silently pleading for his weakness. He quickly shut his eyes, trying to rely on whatever strength he could muster. However, he did not remove his hand. And that's when I knew I had him.

I took his thumb in my mouth and started sucking playfully. The whole time I kept my eyes on his face, watching him fight this inner battle, his eyes still shut tight. Soon he would give in.

"Amy" he whispered. "Why must you make this so difficult?" I could feel his resolve crumbling.

Just as I was about to suck on another finger he was yanked away from me. In shock, I raised my head to find Master Yoda separating Obi Wan from myself. Immediately my rage took over. He ruined everything.

"SITH, I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the little man.

Yoda bowed his head, trying not to take my harsh words personally. "Thank me you will" he whispered.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Amy, he's right" Obi Wan stated composedly, trying to calm me down.

My eyes shot up to his in seething rage. "DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU'RE A FAILURE OBI WAN! YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! ANAKIN'S THE CHOSEN ONE, NOT YOU! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!"

The look on Obi Wans face alone could've killed me. Part of me wishes it did. Unable to look at him any longer, I looked down at Master Yoda, his eyes full of hurt. Silently he turned and left the hut.

Obi Wan stood there a moment longer, staring at the ground. I could see tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly shut them, letting a single tear escape down his cheek. He then turned around and followed Master Yoda out of the hut.

My insides churned with guilt, but I had not yet gained control of myself. So in anger I began screaming obscenities in every language I could think of.

* * *

Finally after hours of shouting and screaming, my voice raw and cracking could not scream anymore. Night was falling and I collapsed in exhaustion, My hands still bound to the pole. I lowered my head in despair as I could feel the effects slowly begin to fade. How could I have said those things. I've never even thought those in my life.

The more I gained control of myself the more the guilt began to eat away at me. But I could not cry, I was too exhausted to cry. So I just hung there, my head drooping.

When I was about to succumb to the inevitable sleep, I heard a rustling at the entrance. Too weak to move, I kept my eyesight on the ground below me, still plagued by my shame. I heard someone come behind me, silently releasing me from my bonds. I crumpled to the ground in disgrace.

Whoever my savior was, they knelt down next to me, pulling me into their lap. I could feel their strong arms wrapping around my tiny figure. Obi Wan. I wanted to hide myself, but could not move.

"Are you okay my love?" Obi Wan whispered with all of the tenderness in the world.

And like a dam bursting, I broke. All of the guilt and emotions from the past 24 hours unleashed itself upon me. "How can you say that?" I sobbed. "How can you still love me after all that I've done and said?" I looked up into his eyes and could see nothing but empathy and love.

"I might ask you the same"

Then realization hit. What I had just experienced was just a small taste of what Obi Wan must face. And because I now knew what it was like to lose control, I could better understand him and his emotions.

Tears streamed down my face, knowing that this had been one of the most terrifying moments of my life, and Obi Wan would have to face his the rest of his life.

"How do you cope with this?" I asked him humbly.

"I think of you" He glanced down at my tear stained face. "Our love gives me the strength to move on"

"Why must you be so wonderful?" I shook my head, sobbing quietly.

He stilled my head, then lifted my gaze to his. Lowering his head, his lips gently caressed mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Star Wars nor it's characters. I only claim Amy._**

**_Can I just say, I love you guys. Your comments always make me so happy. _**

**_Warning: this chapter does contain a little smut. And the chapter is a wee bit shorter than what I was aiming for, but hopefully good nonetheless._**

**_Another warning: Tank tops are not intended to be worn as skirts._**

**_Proceed my beauties..._**

I hid in the bushes, I could see the intended target not even a kilometer away. The only dilemma was figuring out how to get there. We could dart amongst the trees but once we reached the clearing we would be sitting ducks. And if they caught me, I'd be locked away for sure. We could try a full frontal assault but I was clearly the biggest threat among us, and no doubt I would be the first taken down.

As I sat there contemplating our tactics, I felt a furry hand on my arm as I crouched. I looked over at the fuzzy creature as it spoke jibberish to me.

"I have no idea what you're saying little one, but you're adorable and that's enough"

The ewok ceased his jibbering and looked at me as if waiting for a reply. How on earth are we supposed to communicate with them. We've been here for about a week and still I had not picked up on their language at all. I sighed in defeat. "Okay my scrumptious ball of fluff, here's the plan" I broke off a twig from the bush and started drawing out a map in the dirt. "Red group will scour the trees, giving us eyes from above. Then once Blue group..." I gestured to him, myself and two other furballs "once we reach the edge of the trees, Red group will open fire, distracting them so that we can maneuver the ground efforts to retrieve the package. If you can free the prisoners, feel free to do so. But remember that retrieving the target is the main objective, okay?"

The ewok nodded as if he knew exactly what I'd said. But the truth of the matter is, he probably had no clue. Oh well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. "Alright" I said, "Lets do this".

I motioned for Red group to go, they began climbing the trees. Well, at least they got that part of the plan right. Blue group, well what was left of us, dashed between the trees evading the sights of the enemy. I was actually pleasantly surprised at how quickly my platoon had taken to our military operatives.

I focused on shielding our presence as we neared the edge of the trees. I looked up at the leader of the red group, motioning for him to survey the area. After a minute or so of observing, he pointed with his furry little fingers to the far side of the clearing. After glancing at the 3 ewoks around me, I looked back up at Red leader and nodded, setting in motion our scheme.

Red group let out a roar of barbaric cuteness, then began throwing sticks and rocks at the adversaries below, drawing the enemies attention away from our hiding spot.

Still focusing on shielding our presence, I darted out towards the intended target. Blue group waddling close behind. I held my breath as we made the last stretch.

Exhaling, I reached up to retrieve the item. Adrenaline pumped furiously through my veins. But just as the target was almost in my grasp, a strong grip pulled me backwards.

"SITH" I grunted. We had been caught.

"Fancy meeting you here, my dear"

I smirked, glaring up at the man that now held me captive. "Small world, isn't it..."

"Seems like you've failed yet again to retrieve what's mine"

I smiled sarcastically "I only wanted to borrow it. The color is just perfect, I think it will go well with my drapes..."

"And how many times have we succeeded now in stopping you from getting it?"

I shrugged "Only about six or seven"

"Yet somehow you manage to escape every time"

"What can I say, I have adorable little creatures who love me."

"Well, maybe I'll just have to keep you close, just to ensure you don't escape."

"Fine by me. I always love a challenge."

My captor then pulled me into his arms tightly, allowing me no room to move. He then lowered his head, stealing a kiss from my lips. I pulled my head back. I cannot give into this temptation.

"You know you love it"

"meh" I shrugged. "I've had better"

"Yeah!" the man stated "from ME"

"So! It's different when we're on opposing teams" I looked up into Obi Wans eyes.

"Oh come on Amy! Can't we have a little fun?"

"Not until I get what I came here for" I said defiantly

"You're captured my love. Not much you can do about it. We might as well enjoy ourselves"

I kept my mouth shut, refusing to humor him any longer.

"So, it's going to be like that then" Obi Wan mused disappointingly, "Amy, you've lost. We have most of your platoon in custody and the others will be soon"

"Oh, is that right?!" I said, smirking "Then it won't matter if your flag is missing" I nodded towards the spot where the flag was just moments ago.

Obi Wan quickly looked over, "SITH!" Obi Wan let go of me as he searched diligently for his flag.

There, quickly running away was Red leader with Obi Wans flag. I giggled with delight. "RUN LITTLE WUBBANUB!" I shouted.

"Are you kidding me?! STEVE took my flag?" Obi Wan asked bewildered.

"I always knew he'd be your downfall" I chuckled.

"Oh, it's not over yet" Obi Wan starting sprinting after the cute little fuzzball.

I quickly followed, trying to hold off Obi Wan until Wubbanub reached our home base. I jumped, pouncing on top of Obi Wan, taking both him and I to the ground, landing in a group of bushes. Gratefully, I landed on top.

"Amy! Get off of me!"

"No!"

"Don't make me overpower you"

I snorted with laughter. "NEVER!"

Obi Wan looked up at me, amused. "Don't say I didn't warn you"

"My sacrifice will not be in vain" I bit my lips, trying to keep a straight face.

Obi Wan reached out his hands, but hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want to just let me up? It'll make things much easier."

"No, if forfeiting myself to you means that my team will win, then so be it"

Obi Wan contemplated this for a second. "Okay then" He then reached out his hands, assaulting me with tickles.

I let out a squeal, trying to escape his bombardment of tickles.

"Oh, no you don't" Obi Wan chuckled "You agreed to this" He quickly flipped us over, so that he was now on top. His thighs straddling me, holding me down. "If my team is going to lose, I want to make sure I take what I can, while i can"

I erupted in a fit of giggles as he once again berated me with tickles. "Obi Wan," I was turning purple "I can't breathe"

He eased up his assault while I caught my breath, waiting patiently for me to regain some composure. I sighed deeply as my breathing regulated.

"Are you ready now?" Obi Wan asked, his arms folded across his chest, his thighs still holding me down.

"Only if I have to be" I winced, knowing that at any moment I would be tortured by tickles.

Sure enough, as if on command, his fingers once again found their intended targets at my side and lower stomach.

"NOOOOO!" I squealed, erupting in another fit of giggles. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Then with a stroke of pure genius I quickly reached up, grabbing his head and pulling it down to mine. My lips consuming his. Sure enough, he ceased his attack, stunned by my sudden actions. He moaned contentedly into my mouth. And I smiled, still drawing out our kiss.

Gradually, our kissing became more passionate. Our breathing had quickened, and I could hear my pulse pounding in my ear. Obi Wan daringly pressed his torso against my chest, and I could feel my nipples become hard and tender. I let out a moan of pleasure as he shifted on top of me, scraping his chest across my sensitive nipples.

As our passions were rising, Obi Wan started grinding his hips into mine, and my core erupted with excitement. Soon his lips left mine, making their way down my neck. I closed my eyes, giving into the pleasure.

"Gods, your moans are so arousing" I heard Obi Wans voice in my head.

"Well don't stop" I sent back, losing all apprehensions.

"Yes my Lady" I could feel him smirk against my skin.

His hand slowly crept up my side, probing for my stimulated nipple. Victoriously, he found it, gently teasing it with his fingers. I let out another moan.

"Oh Obi Wan" I gasped, drunken with arousal.

"Cease this you must! Forbidden this it until bond it made" Obi Wan and I halted all actions. My eyes opened wide, staring back into Obi Wans shocked face.

"How did he find us?" I whispered, pulling myself to my elbows as we searched the surrounding area. "He's not here!"

We both heard the iconic Yoda giggle in our minds. "Fail at hiding your passions, you do. Learn to shield it, you must"

I groaned in disappointment as we both realized that we could not go on any further. My body already aching for more.

"C'mon" Obi Wan said, rising to his feet "Lets head back to camp" A look of annoyance spread across his face.

"Fine" I grumbled as he hoisted me up. I brushed off the dirt form my backside, following closely behind Obi Wan.

As we approached the village, we could hear the sounds of celebration.

A grin spread widely across my lips. "Sounds like someone won against the great Obi Wan Kenobi"

Obi Wan glanced back, shrugging "It was worth it"

He halted for a moment, letting me catch up. As I came up next to him, he reached out his hand to mine, intertwining our fingers together. And we walked into the village, hands clasped in one anothers.


	14. Chapter 14

**_HELLO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!_**

**_I first off would like to apologize for the delay. I promise I did not forget about you all. Life has been CRAZY busy. And I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Cuz it's probably one of my favorites so far. So after almost two week of waiting, a job promotion, a proud aunt moment (My 2 year old nephew shouted STAR WARS the moment the music came on) and one adorable new baby nephew later, the chapter is finished. *sighs exhaustedly* I am taking a long nap after this. _**

**_As usual, I do not own Star Wars nor it's characters. I only claim Amy._**

**_This story is rated M for adult themes, however, this chapter I'd say is more PG rated. BUT don't let that fool you, there's a lot to look forward to._**

**_Another warning: No matter how cool you may seem to your friend if you lick that electric flyswatter, DON'T DO IT! _**

**_I would also like to thank my wonderful reviewers, one of which gave me such a beautiful idea that I just took it and ran with it. So YOU! You'll know who you are when you read it. Thank YOU! You saved me from hours of writers block._**

**_And with that, I'd love to hear more from you guys. Knowing I have people out there who love my story makes me eager to post more._**

**_Well, I really am tired and about to pass out from exhaustion, so I will leave you to read on._**

"How long has he been up there?" I asked, staring up at the shirtless Obi Wan, who was balancing carefully on atop a 15 foot tall pole amidst the trees. His posture straight, and his eyes closed in concentration.

"Started this morning, he did" Master Yoda said, glancing up at me.

I raised my eyebrow in awe. "You mean to tell me, he's been up there all day?"

"Constant he wanted to be, like the sun" Yoda smiled at the thought. "A light for many, he will be. Much focus he has gained amidst this trial. Proud of him, I am."

I smiled. Obi Wan was always one for symbolism. "Has he even moved?"

Yoda shook his head.

"Well, I hope he will continue to be like the sun, and come down soon. It's already setting, and looking at him makes me exhausted."

Master Yoda grinned. "Join us soon, he will" The little man turned back down the path I came from. "Celebration tonight, there will be. First full moon of the fall harvest, it is. Prepared a great feast, the Ewoks have."

I took one last glance up at my Jedi Knight perched atop his vertical log, then turned to follow Master Yoda. I smirked to myself as I thought about how truly amazing Obi Wan was.

I was surprised at how quickly we made it back to the village. I guess I was too busy, lost in thought, to notice. As we entered the village, I took in all of the little ewoks, decorated with flowers and leaves and feathers. I felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see little Wubbanub holding up a floral wreath. I knelt down to his level and he placed it gently on my head. Smiling at the kind gesture, I kissed his little fuzzy forehead. I don't know if Ewoks blush, but if they do, Wubbanub was doing so right now. He spoke some jibberish very quickly then ran away.

Not sure what the little furball just said, I giggled to myself, then caught up with Master Yoda. The festivities were already starting as we approached the bon fire in the center of the village. There was dancing and music and food galore.

"Speak with the chief, I will" Yoda said, turning to me. "Enjoy the festivities, you should" He smiled as he caught sight of my floral crown. He then turned, leaving me to explore.

I looked around for a while, just taking in the delightful sight. I could stay forever in this moment and be perfectly happy. It was a good day. Master Yoda sent me to the mountains peak earlier this morning to meditate. And as I had breathed the fresh, clear air, my mind became invigorated. And ever since then, I was on a spiritual high. The festivities just seemed to add to it.

Curious as to what each little ewok was doing, I walked over to the first little group as they huddled around the ashes from recently extinguished fire. As I approached, they became excited. One little ewok quickly took my hand and pulled me into the center. I slowly knelt down as they gestured me to do so.

An older looking ewok now stood in front of me, holding a bowl of some odd blue paste. She stared at me for some time as if trying to read my soul. And as I looked back into her eyes, I could sense an immense amount of wisdom. Suddenly she spake, then scooped up some of the blue paste with her finger. She then reached out and traced something on my face. I could feel the cold wet from the paste. After a minute or so of her painting me she smiled and nodded, giving me the okay to leave.

I stood up, feeling enlivened, as if I had been endowed with a new sense of wisdom. I glanced around, eager to see what was next. I soon came upon the myriads of food.

Just realizing how hungry I was, my stomach bellowed in anticipation as I sniffed the air. I gathered a small feast for myself then went to sit on a log facing the fire.

I had just finished my last morsel, when I felt someone climb over the log and sit next to me. I looked over and grinned, meeting the cheerful eyes of Obi Wan.

"I see they attacked you too" I smirked looking at the red paint decorating Obi Wans bare torso and face.

He shrugged "What can I say, It's very hard to say no to the tribes shaman"

"Wait, that was the shaman? No wonder I felt like she was diving into the very depths of my soul"

Obi Wan took a bite of his food as we watched the ewoks dance around the fire. Then, as if out of nowhere, Wubbanub appeared in front of us. Still blushing. He held out his paw and spoke something a little too fast.

I stared back, not quite sure what my adorable little friend wanted.

"I think he wants you to dance" Obi Wan said between bites.

"Oh" I stated, startled. "I'm not very good at dancing" I shook my head to the little furball, expecting him to understand every word I was saying.

He still stood there, smiling back at me, expecting me to accept.

"Oh c'mon Amy, look at his face. How can you say no to a face like Steve's?"

"but..." I turned to Obi Wan, feeling slightly betrayed by his inability to help me escape my inevitable embarrassment.

Obi Wan grinned widely, knowing exactly what he was doing. "It's okay my Love, I'll be right here finishing up my dinner, watching you"

"Oh geez, thanks!" I retorted, rising to my feet and taking Wubbanub's furry little paw.

Wubbanub excitedly took my hand and pulled me into the circle of ewoks dancing around the fire. I glanced around nervously, not sure what to do. I noticed many of the other ewoks chanting something that sounded like "Chiutatal, Chiutatal, Chiutatal Paamuk!" So, naturally, trying to fit in, I chanted "Cheese-n-turtles, Cheese-n-turtles, Cheese-n-turtles... Potluck!" They didn't seem to care about my mispronunciations, so I just went with it.

I also noticed that they were jumping up and down in circles around the fire while waving their arms back and forth, all while chanting.

I sighed a deep breathe. Why not. I began dancing around the fire flailing my arms about like a ridiculous maniac all while chanting random "Cheese-n-turtles" and of course throwing in an occasional "POTLUCK!" with extra emphasis.

Pretty soon, I found my niche. Yeah, I was giggling the whole time, but hey, what's not funny about cheese and turtles?! I glanced up and saw Master Yoda looking me with a hopeless look on his face. He shook his head in defeat, but smiled in amusement.

Still chanting and dancing, I looked over to the Obi Wan who was almost in tears from laughing. Oh no! He can't get away with this. I skipped over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the circle.

"I ...can't..." Obi Wan plead, holding his stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Yes, yes you can!" I chuckled. "It's simple. Cheese'n'turtles. Potluck. Got it?"

Obi Wan was dying, not able speak. He just shook his head.

"C'mon, say it with me. Cheese'n'turtles..."

"Ch...pfthtptlpthththtsdsfrp." Obi Wan snorted.

"What was that?! Did you sneeze?"

"Ammmmyyyyyy!... I can't. It's too funny"

I tried to glare, but was unable to contain my giggles. "Fine" I gave in, pulling him back over to the log we were just sitting on.

He breathed deeply, trying to bring himself back under control. Finally, a few minutes later we had both subsided. Obi Wan turned to me with his eyebrow raised, "Cheese'n'turtles?"

"Hey, that's what it sounded like to me. And maybe, they are praying to some random god, hoping that at their next potluck, they will have both cheese and turtles" I stated matter of factly.

He shook his head, humored, giving a slight chuckle. He reached out and took my hand in his "Amy, I..."

Obi Wan was cut off by a ball of fur squeezing its way between us.

I looked down to see little Wubbanub now practically sitting on my lap, creating a small fuzzy barrier between Obi Wan and myself. I choked back a laugh. Wide-eyed I looked up at Obi Wan, who was in just as much shock as I.

He continued, or at least tried to, "Amy, I wanted to..." Suddenly Wubbanub smacked Obi Wans hand away from mine.

A snort escaped me as I bit my lips to contain my laughter. "Looks like I have another suitor"

Still in shock at what was going on, Obi Wan looked down at the little ewok who now stared up at him furiously. "STEVE! Really?!"

Wubbanub poked Obi Wan in the stomach, then hopped down, taking my hand, and leading me back towards the center of the festivities.

I looked back at Obi Wan, chuckling. He still had no idea how to respond to this. He just sat there, bewildered.

Wubbanub started chanting and dancing around me, and I just stared back at Obi Wan, not sure what to do.

Obi Wan glanced toward little creature dancing around me. "YOUR CHILDREN WILL LOOK LIKE WOOKIES!" He shouted over the crowd.

The village went silent, as I snorted yet again. Obi Wan, feeling multiple eyes on him, shrunk under their gaze.

Slowly, the celebration picked back up. "What do I do?!" I heard his voice inside my head. "Do I challenge him? Do we fight to the death? I don't know if I could fight a little fluff ball of adorableness. It just feels wrong."

I giggled. "Let me try"

Obi Wan nodded, as I reached down, grabbing little Wubbanubs hand, leading him off to the side of the group. I then knelt down, looking into the cute face of the ewok before me. I sighed. This would be harder than I thought. "Wubbanub" I stated, grabbing his hands "You are the most adorable creature I've ever met, and by far, my favorite ewok. However, I love Obi Wan." I gestured between Obi Wan and I "We belong together. Do you understand?"

Wubbanub, looked up at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was beginning to grasp the concept. And it broke my heart. He lowered his head. I glanced up at Obi Wan, who had now moved over to us, his arms crossing his chest. "What do I do?" I plead, staring up at him.

Obi Wan gave a little smirk, then knelt down beside us. "Steve, you are a worthy opponent. And I wish you all of the happiness in the world. You may not have won over the affection of our beautiful Amy, but if my eyes aren't deceiving me, there is an equally adorable little ewok over there, trying to get your attention" Obi Wan pointed to the other side of the group. Our gaze followed the direction of Obi Wans finger. Sure enough, there was a cute little ewok, batting her eyes at my little Wubbanub.

Wubbanub suddenly got very excited and quickly ran over to her, not giving us a second thought.

"But..." I stammered, a little hurt that I was so easy to get over.

Obi Wan chuckled. "Amy my dear, it just wasn't meant to be"

I wanted to protest, but stopped. "I guess it was for the best. I don't really want hairy children"

Obi Wan put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Could you imagine bathing them?"

I shuddered at the thought, leaning into his shoulder.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Oh!" He stated excitedly "I wanted to show you something" He then got up and pulled me to my feet. Taking my hand, he started leading me away from the celebration and out of the village. Even though it was night, the moon lit our path, guiding our way.

My stomach began to swirl in excitement. But I couldn't quite pinpoint why. "Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"It's a surprise" He smiled "But I promise you'll love it. It made me think of you."

So we walked, hand in hand, up the trail to the bottom of a tall ledge. "I hope you're okay with climbing" He stated as we stopped in front of it.

I smiled back at him. "I can handle it" and I started climbing.

We eventually made our way to the top, and Obi Wan led me around a corner. I gasped as I saw the view, stopping dead in my tracks. I could see the village off in the distance, and river snaking down next to us. But the most beautiful were the stars. Yeah, they were bright from below, but up here, they were almost reachable. Even though I've spent my life among the stars, I was always blown away by them, in awe of their majesty and brilliance.

I could not peel my eyes away, but in the corner of my vision, I could see Obi Wan grinning widely at my reaction. "Obi Wan" I whispered breathlessly "It's perfect"

He took my hand and led me to a clear spot near the ledge. And we both sat down, gazing up at the stars above. Well, I was. I blushed feeling Obi Wan still staring at me.

"I remember, when I was little, my dad would chart the stars. He had such a love for them, and that love then seeped into me. I would look up at the stars and think, that there was one out there, just for me. And I would call it Amy's Star."

We sat there in silence, listening to the gentle night breeze.

"I used the stars to help me find my Jedi crystal for my lightsaber" Obi Wan stated. "I didn't go the normal route like everyone else. Just because I felt different. So Master Yoda gave me permission to look elsewhere for my crystal. And with the help of the stars, I found it."

I was finally able to take my eyes off the sky and look over at the man next to me. His gaze had moved upward to the stars. "May I ask, why blue?"

Obi Wan smiled, then looked down at me. "It was the color of my mothers eyes" he stated simply. "It's the only thing I remember about her. I was still an infant when I was brought to the temple. But her eyes have always stuck with me."

I smiled, Obi Wan had never talked about his family before. And to be honest, I never thought of Obi Wan as being someones son. He was always just there. The constant Jedi.

"Why did you choose white?" Obi Wan asked casually. "If you don't mind sharing"

I took a deep breath. "My father was force sensitive. But he never joined the Jedi Order because he felt very strongly that love was a gift and not a curse. So instead, he married my mother. They were always so happy together, constantly building up each other and myself" I smiled at the memory "Then one summer afternoon, my mother was killed in a mob crossfire. My father was completely devastated, and his despair overcame him. He was so bound on revenge that he was enticed by the dark side of the force and was ultimately destroyed by it. I was five. I was so upset and angry at my father because I was still there, needing his love, but he was too blinded by his fury to see me. I couldn't understand why he didn't see the bigger picture, or why he didn't hold true to the good inside of him."

I looked over at Obi Wan who was staring intently at me. "I initially chose white for purity and perfection, so that I could remember to never give into the enticings of the dark side, like my father had before me. But now, I have come to look at it as the color of hope. White vs. Black, Good vs. Evil, Hope vs Despair. Good will always prevail. It always has, and it always will. And that is why I choose white. To remind me which side I want to stay on."

There was a long pause as we sat there contemplating our discussion.

"I never knew about your family" Obi Wan mumbled softly, his hand caressing mine. "I am sorry"

"Masters Yoda and Windu are the only ones who know, except for you now"

"You didn't need to share it with my. I am sorry I asked." Obi Wan stated sincerely.

"Obi Wan," I gave him a warm smile "I know all of your secrets, it's only fair you know mine. Plus, it's nice to be able to talk about it with someone. And you are the one person in the universe I would want to tell."

"Well, I feel honored to be the one you've shared it with." Obi Wan pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. I could hear his heart beating loudly from where I was sitting. I looked up at him curiously, something was different.

"Obi Wan," I asked a little concerned. "Are you okay?" I caught hold of his gaze and he stared back at me, his eyes full of thought.

He gave a half smile. "I couldn't be better"

Warily, I nodded, accepting his answer.

Silence fell yet again as we took in the night sky. Yet once again, I felt Obi Wan grow nervous. But it was weird, I don't think I've ever felt Obi Wan feel nervous before. I fought with myself whether or not to push the issue. "Obi Wan" I asked.

"Hmm?" He rather quickly replied.

I could feel his anxious level rise. I chickened out, "ummmm" I started, trying to think up something, ANYTHING, to ask instead. "If I were a wookie, would you still love me?"

The moment those words left my lips, I wanted to crawl up in a ball of shame. I shut my eyes, lowering my head and shaking it.

Obi Wan snorted. "WHAT?!"

I bit my lips. "I dunno" I stated, in defeat. "Just go with it"

Obi Wan chuckled deeply, "Just when I think I have you figured out, you add a little spice to the mix"

Still embarrassed by my question, I shrugged. "At least I make you laugh"

"Oh, you do more than that" Obi Wan reached out his hand and pulled my chin up. His lips moved onto mine and I smiled contentedly against them.

Soon, our kissing deepened, and I felt my heart race. Obi Wan pulled away, breathless, trying to retrieve oxygen. "Marry me" he whispered.

My stomach lurched and my heart stopped, shocked by the sudden question. I forced my gaze up to Obi Wans, and I could see the anticipation in his eyes.

It always felt right, knowing I would be with Obi Wan. I knew we were meant to have children together. And I knew he was my best friend. But for some reason, it never quite clicked until this very moment, that we could ever be married. I tried to speak, but my body had not quite recovered.

"I know it's sudden. And we'd have to keep it a secret from everyone. Our marriage would be hard to conceal in our daily lives, and we'd be deceiving many friends. And there will be times when my demons may surface, and when everything gets tough. But I can't live without you. And I could not find a better woman in all the universe to be the mother of my children. You inspire me in every way, and without you, I would be lost. I don't ever want to think of life without you, because without you, my life would be meaningless."

Still unable to speak, tears formed in my eyes. I squinted, trying to blink the tears away.

"Say yes, you should!" a crackling old voice entered my mind, breaking my shocked state. I laughed out loud, and Obi Wan looked at me in surprise.

"Yes!" I giggled, springing on top of him, knocking him backwards. I found his lips and kissed, savoring him.

He caught himself on his elbows and I could feel the corners of his mouth turn up.

I pulled away to squeal in excitement, "YES!" I beamed down at the man underneath me. "Obi Wan, it would be my greatest honor to be your wife." Tears again began to brim my eyes.

"As it would be mine to be your husband" The look on Obi Wan's face was enough to melt me into a pile of goo.

"Even if I were a wookie?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Obi Wan chuckled, then giving a nod "Even if you were a wookie"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss. I would forever remember this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ALOHA My wonderful peeps!**_

_**T**__**hanks for being so patient. I thought about splitting this chapter into 3 parts because... well... it's really long. But I kind wanted to cover everything in this one chapter. Hence the reason why it took so long to get out.**_

_**First off, before we go any further, I do not own Star Wars nor it's characters. BUT I do own Amy. Isn't she lovely?**_

_**Second thing, HUGE WARNING: This chapter does indeed contain sex. So don't say I didn't warn you. **_

_**Third...ly , Another Warning: Just because it smells divine, NEVER EVER drink a spoonful of Vanilla Extract. It lies...**_

_**Also: a quick shout out to some loverly reviewers. SerendipityAEY: I hope this is the kissing you're looking for. ;) Meara: OHMYGOSH! If you do draw something, PLEASE let me know. Even the idea that someone has been inspired to draw something regarding my story has just boosted me to a new level of gratitude. I feel so honored. And last but not least, darthcaedus58: *grins mischievously* If only you knew the plans I have. I'm super excited to reveal them to you when the time comes. I'm so glad you stumbled across this as well, Your thoughts have definitely given me some ideas.  
**_

_**AND...*squeals excitedly while frantically shaking fists* If you haven't heard the news yet, They are making an Obi Wan Kenobi TRILOGY! AHHHHHH! That means that the spinoff we were all hoping for, has just tripled in awesomeness! We don't get just one more movie of our gorgeous leading man, We get THREEE! WOOOOOOT!**_

_**Okay, now enough of me blabbering. I really should get to bed and let you read. And of course, let me know what you think.**_

I sat outside the little hut, trying to calm myself. I shouldn't be nervous. He, after all, was the one that suggested I say yes. Why on earth was I nervous. I bit my bottom lip while looking down at my twiddling thumbs.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" I stated, jumping to my feet. I folded my arms across my chest, pacing back and forth in front of the hut. What could be taking them so long, was Obi Wan reconsidering his proposal? Did Yoda really tell me to say yes, or was that some dark side of the force creeping in my mind? And if it was, what if Yoda forbade it? What if Obi Wan and I would be banished from the order? What if after all this...

"Amy?"

I turned abruptly to face Obi Wan, who had just exited the huts entrance.

"Is everything alright my Love?" Obi Wan glanced at my teeth now nibbling away at my thumbnails.

"Of course it is" I quickly hid my chewed nails behind my back.

Obi Wan eyed me suspiciously. "Well, Yoda would like to speak to you now."

My heart stopped and I almost forgot to breathe. I looked toward Obi Wan, trying to hide my terror.

"I'll be right here, waiting for you when you come back. Okay?" His gaze as tender and soft as a summer breeze.

I nodded, took a deep breathe, then walked into the hut determinedly.

I entered to see Master Yoda perched atop a cushioned pedestal, meditating. Unsure what to do, I stood there, glancing nervously around the room.

Yoda, sensing my nerves, opened his eyes, giving me a warm smile. That smile alone seemed to calm at least half of my fears. He motioned for me to sit in the seat across from him.

Nodding, I climbed atop the pedestal and crossed my legs beneath me. I looked towards the wise master, not knowing what to say.

"Nervous, you are?"

"Yes Master Yoda" I spake softly.

"Why do your feelings trouble you?" He asked, concerned.

I bowed my head to stare at the hands in my lap. "I know it's ridiculous, and even though I know Obi Wan and I are destined to be together, I feel as though there is a force out there trying to separate us. I keep feeling as though something is going to stop us from joining in marriage."

"hmmmm" Yoda pondered on this for a while. "Dark side of the force, there is. Not yet aware of your union, they are. But sense something significant, they do. Searching diligently to stop this, they are."

A knot formed in my chest as I stared at the little green man. "What do I do? Am I even meant to marry him? And if so, how do I get rid of these feelings of doubt and fear? All I've ever learned was that attachments can create fear, and the only way to get rid of that is to remove those attachments. But now that Obi Wan and I are to be married, I don't know how to remove that fear. I can't not be attached to Obi Wan. Are we even doing the right thing?" My stomach churned as I even thought about not marrying Obi Wan.

"Right it is with the force. Together your destinies entwined are. Marry Obi Wan you should." Yoda thought for a moment before speaking again. His smile, fading. "Fear IS a path to the dark side. Be wary you must. Only the strongest Jedi have forged this path of love and attachment. Hope you must keep. Hope it is that purges fear. Hope is the answer you seek."

My heart pounded at his words, as if it were overflowing with all truth. I knew what he said was right. "Master Yoda... Do you feel we are strong enough? Will we prevail against the dark side?" My heart taking that first leap of hope.

Yoda's smile again appeared. "Prevail you will."

I let loose a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

But just as soon as his smile appeared, it was gone again. "Easy, your life will not be. Hard your path is, if marry Obi Wan you do. His path is fixed. Yours is not. Absolutely sure, you must be."

I had never even thought about it before. Could I leave Obi Wan to face his destiny alone? Could I live with myself if he did turn to the dark side? Did I even want to leave Obi Wan?

As I pondered the different possibilities in my head, an image of him flashed through my mind. I saw Obi Wan crouched down, playing with a small child, tickling the little one as both their giggles filled the air. My heart swelled with so much love that I gasped, tears filling my eyes.

The vision quickly faded, and I now found myself staring at Yoda again.

Yoda smiled a bit as if somehow knowing what I just experienced. "Glowing, you are"

Taken aback by his statement, I looked down at my hands, and sure enough, they were glowing. I blinked a few times, thinking that my tear filled eyes were causing the light to reflect just right. But no, they were indeed glowing. Confused, I looked up at Master Yoda.

"Purest and most powerful form of the force, Love is. So powerful, it shines through. That is why, important to conceal your feelings it is. Practice we must, if evade the dark side we wish. Form the bond soon, you should." He hobbled down off the podium and waddled to the door.

I went to move, but he motioned for me to stay put. So I did.

Yoda, opened the door and motioned for someone to enter, then he started heading back to his seat.

I heard a shuffle at the door and turned to see Obi Wan enter. Once again the vision flashed through my mind and my heart almost exploded with warmth as I now stared at the man before me.

Obi Wan gazed back at me. A look of astonishment covered his face. "Amy!" He stumbled "You're glowing!"

I giggled as the tears trickled down my cheeks. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this amazing man. Every particle of my being knew it.

Still not quite sure what was going on, Obi Wan stood there looking between Yoda and myself.

Yoda motioned for Obi Wan to join us on the last remaining pedestal.

After Obi Wan had cautiously taken his seat, Yoda took a deep breath, glancing between the two of us. "My blessing it is you seek, to be married?"

I looked at Obi Wan, and he looked at me, smiling. "Yes!" We both nodded in unison.

"Then my blessing you shall have." Yoda smiled. "But be forewarned, for the greater good of the force, I am granting my blessing. However, unable to speak for the whole council, I am. A secret your marriage must remain until the last possible moment. Known your marriage will be, when the force deems it."

"We understand" Obi Wan spoke solemnly.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Yoda giggled... excitedly. "Then done it is! Speak to the chief I must. A ceremony we must plan." And with that he hopped down and bounded out the door, in whatever fashion Yoda could bound, leaving Obi Wan and I to look stupidly at each other.

As we both sat there a little dumbfounded, the memory of the vision once again popped in my mind. Unable to hold back my love for him, I jumped to my feet and ran to him, climbing into his lap. I quickly found his lips and began kissing him, trying to convey that love to him.

A little shocked by the sudden turn of events, Obi Wan just sat there. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, cuz this is wonderful, but what did Yoda do to you?"

I grinned as I pulled back, staring deep into his curious eyes. "Let's just say, I look forward to our future together."

Obi Wan raised and eyebrow, still wanting more of an answer.

"You'll see in time."

"How much time?" Obi Wan a little flustered at my vague answers.

"Well at least nine months"

"Nine months, how do you know it will take at least nine... OH!" Obi Wan's eyes widened in shock. He turned to me with sudden concern. "Are you pregnant?" he whispered.

I giggled. "No! I'm pretty sure I'm not. One kinda has to have sex in order to get pregnant. And I'm positive that you would know once we've reached that point. It does take both of us, after all."

Obi Wan looked as though he just ran into a tree. "But... then what was all this about?"

"All you have to know, is that I love you more because of it. And our love will only grow from this point on." I smiled, then kissed him again.

He tried to protest my lack of explanation. But I shook my head. "In time" I whispered. Then my lips again engulfed his.

* * *

My heart was racing. I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves.

"Amy" I heard a whisper from outside the hut. I crept over to the source, making sure no one would notice.

"What?" I whispered back, trying to hide the fact that I was talking to a wall made of sticks.

"I love you!"

My heart smiled in delight. "I love you too!" I grasped for the wall behind me, trying to stop myself from turning around to look through the holes. As my hand was searching for something to hold onto, it brushed over something warm. My hand then quickly clung to it. I grinned as his hand reacted to mine, intertwining our fingers together. "You're not looking, I hope"

"I have not yet, but the temptation is growing" Obi Wan whispered.

"Well don't! it's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck." Obi Wan stated as I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes"

I snorted, trying to hold in my sudden burst of laughter. "Who said I rolled my eyes!?"

"I know you my love, and you most definitely would've rolled your eyes."

I stood there in silence, biting my lip in amusement.

"See, there's no denial. You rolled your eyes."

"OBI WAN!" I heard a croak from the other side of the wall. "Be here you should not! Leave you must!"

I heard Obi Wan heave a sigh "Yes Master!" He gave my hand one last squeeze, then let go, leaving my hand all alone.

I exhaled loudly, trying to hold onto the warmth he had given. Master Yoda soon entered the hut, carrying a pack on his shoulder. "A surprise for you I have." He hoisted the bag onto the table in the center of the room.

I walked over, curious as to what was in the bag. "What is it?"

Yoda looked up at me excitedly then pointed to the bag, allowing me to open it.

I eagerly unbuttoned the flap, and lifted it, peering inside. Could it be? I reached in, pulling the softness out. The item unfolding before me. "Master Yoda" I gasped "It's beautiful" I stared in amazement at the white dress now in my arms. "Where did it come from?"

"On the ship, it was."

I smirked. "So, you knew all along that Obi Wan and I were going to be married?"

He never denied it, he just stood there, delighted.

I reached down and embraced the little green man. "Thank you Master Yoda!" I felt him stiffen in my arms, but soon relaxed, patting my back.

"Get ready you must! Almost time it is."

I breathed deeply calming my nerves.

Yoda turned to leave, letting me change into my beautiful dress. There were no mirrors, but everything about it felt right. It just... fit. I smiled as I braided my hair, thinking about how I would soon be Amy Kenobi. As I sat there pondering, I heard a soft rustle at the door. I turned to see Wubbanub standing there.

"WUBBANUB!" I stated excitedly. I walked over to him, and knelt down, careful not to get my white dress dirty.

He spoke softly, then pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a beautifully woven floral wreath.

"Oh Wubbanub, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

He reached up and delicately placed it on my head. I in turn embraced the little furry creature.

After wiping away a few rogue tears, I stood up. "Well, shall we?" I reached out my hand to the little ewok.

Wubbanub took my hand, and we walked out of the hut. I could hear gentle tribal music playing as we walked towards it. We were about to turn the corner, revealing myself, but I suddenly stopped. My stomach lurched and my eyes went wide. I looked down at little Wubbanub. "This is it!" I stated bluntly to him. "This is the moment that every girl secretly dreams of, even as a Jedi. This is the moment I've been waiting my whole life for. And now that it's here, it's all going by so fast. I want to remember this moment."

Poor Wubbanub had no idea what was going on, but he just stood there patiently waiting for me. "Is everyone even ready?" I chanced a peek around the corner. I saw every little ewok in their place, facing towards the main dais, where I saw Yoda speaking with Obi Wan. Obi Wans back was facing me. I turned back around, sighing heavily. "Well, this is it!" I looked down at the little ewok and gave him a nod. He smiled, then ran ahead to take his place.

I held my breath as I stepped out, exposing myself. All fell silent as I felt more and more eyes turn towards me. But I was focusing on just one person. He turned and I could see his breath catch in his throat as he stared back at me. I smiled as I started walking towards him. The closer I got, the more vivid his face became. I saw a tear trickle down his cheek as his eyes grinned widely.

My heart beat loudly as I reached the dais and stepped onto it. I stood, facing Obi Wan as he now faced me.

"Amy Tenka" I heard my name, bringing back to the moment. I looked down at Master Yoda who now stood between Obi Wan and I, beaming up at me "Obi Wan Kenobi" Obi Wan nodded his acknowledgement, not quite willing to take his eyes off of me. I blushed under his gaze.

"Join today we do, to form an eternal bond between you both. Rare it is for Jedi to form such bonds. Never before have I witnessed it. But special you are. Chosen you, the force has. Forever bound together with the force, you both will be. Responsibility you both will have to remain true to the light side of the force and each other. Hard it will be. Search constantly to destroy you, the dark side will. But give into it's temptations you cannot, or give up your bond you will. Willing to take on this responsibility, are you?"

"I am" Obi Wan stated without a moment of hesitation, still holding his gaze with mine.

I beamed in delight. "I am" I stated.

"Join hands together, you must"

Obi Wan and I reached out for each others hands, grasping them tightly together. I suddenly felt a warm tingly sensation start through my hands and was then gradually spreading through me. I broke my eyes away from Obi Wan to glance at our conjoined hands. I gasped as a blue glow was encircling them. I looked over at Yoda who was closing his eyes in concentration with the force, reaching with all of his power to form this bond between us.

Curious as to the strange sensation as well, Obi Wan was finally able to tear his gaze away from me. I looked up at him, witnessing the blue glow engulf his entire body. He was witnessing the same happening to me. We found each others eyes again, and I smiled with complete and utter joy.

I felt different. Like there was now something bigger and more grand in my life. Obi Wan and I were now bound together, and I could feel it. My perceptions from him were stronger and my love for him greater than any love I've felt before.

Yoda stopped his force flow and the blue glow seemed to dim, however Obi Wan was lit up like the mid day sky as he beamed down at me.

"Bound together you now are. Fates forever entwined they will be. Kiss your bride, you may."

Obi Wan didn't hesitate a moment. He was right there, his lips finding mine as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

I giggled in delight against his mouth, tears escaping my eyes. I pulled back wanting to see my husbands face. As I looked in adoration, my heart swelled in love. Pure, exuberant, joyous love. I laughed in rapture and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you My Amy!" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, My Obi Wan!"

We were soon surrounded by furballs leading us on to the festivities. They practically lifted us and carried us to the center of the village where a grand feast had been prepared. Two thrones, decorated in flowers, had been placed at the head of the village center, facing in towards the celebration. As we reached them, I sat down graciously, still holding tight to Obi Wans hand. He soon followed, taking the other seat.

The Ewoks started dancing and chanting and building a bonfire as we sat there, taking it all in.

"Mrs. Kenobi..." I heard the smile in his voice.

My heart skipped a beat at that title. I turned to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you like a drink?" Obi Wan handed me a mug that an ewok just gave to him. I graciously took it and sipped from it. The warm liquid filling me up.

"This won't cause me to want to decapitate you, will it?" I smirked, looking up and my husband.

Obi Wan shook his head. "Completely pheromone free..." He then got a glint in his eye. "We won't be needing any help with that tonight."

I felt an unexpected burst of excitement flood my body. I then took a deep breathe, attempting to calm my heart rate. I gulped, realizing that tonight we would join together as man and wife. I looked over at him and could see the desire begin to grow in his eyes. A shiver ran up my spine.

I looked down into my lap and couldn't stop the grin of excitement from invading my face. I couldn't believe this was really going to happen. Every desire we ever felt was no longer going to be refused to us. And suddenly my body ached for nothing else. I just wanted to take him this very instant and exploit our passions.

NO! I need to stop thinking this for the moment. We have to be gracious and wait this out. I can wait a few more hours, right? Just enjoy the celebration and it will pass in no time.

"You okay?" Obi Wan leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah, just a bit impatient. That's all."

He let loose a deep chuckle. "Me too"

I looked over and smirked at him, pulling his face to mine to share a brief kiss.

I stopped, hearing a sound that almost mimicked that of a frog drowning. We both looked down and saw Master Yoda looking up at us. "Speak with you, may I?"

"Of course Master Yoda!" I smiled down at him.

He heaved a sigh as if he were about to tell us some of the utmost importance.

Obi Wan and I glanced at each other nervously, scared that something may have happened to cut our honeymoon a bit short.

I held my breath, the look on Yoda's face was something I'd never seen before. Hold on a moment. Is he... blushing? My eyes widened in shock.

"Tonight, consummate your union, you will. Your passions will send a beacon through the force, alerting those who search for you. Learn to shield your feelings, you must. Only tonight, however, will I use the force to shield for you. Enjoy tonight without worry, you may."

My face turned red in embarrassment while Obi Wan paled like a ghost. Truthfully, it was a bit odd to know that the mentor who helped train you since youngling age would know where and when you were having sex, AND was offering to disguise those feeling in the force for you while it happened.

"Thank you Master, that's very kind of you." I squeaked after a moment of surprise.

Poor Yoda, he was probably feeling just as awkward as we were. He nodded then quickly turned to leave.

I looked over at Obi Wan and nearly choked at the look on his face.

"You should see your face!" I giggled.

He looked over, wide-eyed. "At least he didn't try to give us 'The Talk'..." he shrugged.

I smiled at his humor. I truly am the luckiest girl alive.

The sun was finally beginning to set and Obi Wan and I could sense it coming closer. We both had become silent as we painfully waited for the hours to tick by.

Suddenly our thoughts were torn away as we were approached by myriads of ewoks.

"What's going on?" I mouthed over to Obi Wan. I let loose a squeal as they hoisted my chair in the air. They did the same with him, and I noticed his hands clenched tightly to the sides.

"Ummm... I think they're taking us somewhere..." Obi Wan spoke openly.

I gave him a sarcastic look. "Obviously"

Obi Wan sent me a playful glare as we were carried along the pathways to the outer edge of the village. As we approached, I noticed a large tree house secluded far away from the others. The Ewoks carefully lowered us to the ground, facing us towards the hut.

They then began chanting as the shaman appeared in front of us. She first approached Obi Wan and spoke some random jibberish. At the end of her speech, she threw loose blue powder in his face, causing him to cough a little. She then approached me and chanted something quickly.

She's going to throw powder in my face, I just know it. I squinted my eyes shut, preparing myself for it. But the chanting stopped and still, no powder. I opened my eyes slightly to see if she was done then "POOF", red powder in the face. I inhaled it accidentally, the particles tickling my throat. Coughing, I noticed she outstretched her hands towards the sky as if offering us for a sacrifice.

I glanced confused over at Obi Wan, he stared right back at me, just as bewildered. Suddenly the chanting stopped, and I could hear the crickets off in the trees. Then all at once, the crowd of Ewoks dispersed, leaving us alone.

After a moment or two of taking in the most recent event, I turned to Obi Wan. I stifled a laugh at his now blue face.

"Well. That was exciting." Obi Wan stated as he tried to wipe it away.

"Obi Wan stop, you're smearing it." I giggled. Walking over, I pulled up the sleeve on my white dress, contemplating using it to remove the dust. I stopped short in front of him. "Ummm..." I instead grabbed the collar of his tunic and lifted it to his face, wiping away any remaining particles. "There, just as handsome as ever."

He chuckled as I looked lovingly at him. "You should really see your face"

I frowned a little before realizing that I had red powder plastered to me. "OH NO! Did she get it on my dress?"

Obi Wan pulled me over to him. "No, she did not get it on your dress." I heaved a sigh of relief as he began wiping off the dust with his sleeve. "There" he stated as he kissed my nose. "Just as beautiful as ever"

I grinned up at him. My husband. I just love thinking that.

Obi Wan cleared his throat and I could see his jawbone tense. He looked up towards the hut and then back at me.

My stomach did a somersault. Now was the moment. Nothing was going to stop this from happening. No force, no Jedi, no Sith. Just love.

"Obi Wan" I whispered, looking up into his bright eyes. "I love you"

He smiled tenderly "I love you too, my darling" He leaned down to kiss me igniting our intimacy. He then lifted me up in his arms, as I clung around his neck. He then carried my up the wooden plank stairs and to the door of the hut. He stopped for a moment to glance down at me before entering. I glanced up into his eyes, seeing the moonlight reflect in them.

He opened the door with the force, not wanting to drop me. As we entered I glanced around the cozy hut, taking in the quaintness of it. Obi Wan located the bed and set me gently down onto it, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. I stretched out my neck and found his lips as he tried to stand. He let out a small groan.

I tried pulling him down on top of me, my body already aching for his. But he delicately pried my grasp from him.

"I'll be right back." He smirked down at me.

I let out a small moan of impatience, but nodded my approval. As he walked out of the room, I fidgeted with my dress. I thought about removing it, but I knew Obi Wan would want that privilege himself. That and it was extremely arousing thinking about him softly caressing the fabric down my arms. My stomach gave another leap of excitement. So I instead, I undid my braid, then ruffling my hair a bit.

Where could he be? I thought after about five minutes of waiting.

I hesitantly rolled off the bed, curious as to what Obi Wan was doing. I peered around the corner into the kitchen area where I saw him retreat to, but he was not there. I tiptoed to the outside balcony where I saw Obi Wan leaning against the railing, deep in thought as he looked upwards to the stars.

I leaned against the door panel, wondering what he was in such deep thought about. And I just sat there for a moment or so, admiring every inch of him. "You okay?" I whispered, finally getting the nerve to approach him.

Brought back to the present by my interruption, he glanced behind at me, smiling contentedly. "Sorry, I was just thinking"

I walked over, wrapping my arms around his bicep. "About what?!" I asked softly.

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually came out with it. "Amy, we've lived our whole lives being told that this is wrong. But never has anything felt so right. And I know it's the right thing. And the fact that I'm experiencing this with you, makes me the happiest man in the world. And I want this first time to be special. But what if I mess it up?"

"Obi Wan" I smiled up at him. "You won't. The force will guide you."

"I know, but..."

"But what?! Obi Wan, you're just thinking about the 'what if you fail'. What if you don't mess up? What if it just happens to be the most amazing thing we've ever experienced? You can't let the 'What If's' govern your choices."

He looked at me guiltily, knowing I was right.

"PLUS, I don't think it's possible to fail. Are you forgetting our last night in the caves? It's hard to top that." I grinned up at him.

He bowed his head to kiss me. I smiled against his lips. "I need you Obi Wan" I whispered, breaking away momentarily from his kiss.

I saw the hunger begin to grow inside him, as he pulled me against his body. "Amy, You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." And with that, he devoured my lips again with his.

Soon, he had me pinned against the door panel, his mouth tracing all over my neck. "Oh Gods!" I whispered breathlessly as my mind began to swirl in intoxication.

His hands began roaming down my back, following the curve until he was now cupping my cheeks. He pulled them apart slightly through the fabric, and I shuddered with anticipation.

Obi Wan then began grinding his pelvis into me, and I could feel his hard member grow underneath the layers of fabric between us.

I groaned and lifted a leg, attempting to wrap it around his thigh to grant him more access, but my dress stopped me from going any higher than his knee. "Obi Wan," I grunted in frustration.

Without saying anything else, he knew exactly what needed to be done. He took my hand and led me back into the bedroom, but before setting me on the bed, he reached behind me and began undoing the lacing on my dress, staring seductively into my eyes the whole time. As he finished the last lacing, his hands traced upwards and found the skin at my neck. He hooked a finger onto the fabric and began pulling it down, still keeping his eyes fixed to mine. The tickle from his fingers caused the hair on my arms to stand up.

I tilted my head upwards, closing my eyes to take in every ounce of pleasure. "Oh Obi Wan" I gasped as his lips made contact with the skin on my shoulder. I felt my dress rest on my hips, not quite ready to give up my decency.

Obi Wan moved his lips back up, finding the crook of my neck. He began to suck away at it, the noise causing me to become even more aroused. His hands moved down my back, then moved to my hips as he encountered the fabric barricade. He pushed down on it lightly, causing my dress to fall in a pool around my feet, leaving me in nothing but a bra and my underwear. The cool night air pricked against my hot skin.

I leaned into his arms, wanting to feel his skin with mine. However, his clothes were now a barrier for me. I reached his sash that held his tunic together and ripped it off with great urgency. I felt Obi Wan release a chuckle, smiling against my skin "A bit impatient, are we?" I heard his voice in my head.

Ripping off his tunic, I stared enticingly at him as he raised his head from my neck. I reached out my hands to his now bare chest, and clutched at his muscular torso, causing him to shiver. He let out a low grunt as his eyes met mine.

I reached for his trousers, wanting to feel him inside of me with the utmost urgency. He grabbed my grip, and led my hands behind me, grasping them both behind my back before I had the chance to accomplish my goal.

"Amy, my Love" He spoke deeply, "I want this to last"

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my passions before I drove myself insane.

Still holding both of my hands behind my back with one hand, his other hand went up to my bra, unleashing my breasts with one snap. He then let loose my hands so that the bra could fall completely.

He then lifted me up and set me gently on the bed, then climbing onto the bed himself, lying next to me. His hands trickled over my bare skin, and up to my breasts, cupping them delicately. I shuddered as his thumb flicked across my nipple. My breath quickened in excitement.

I felt his gaze on me as he manipulated my body, experimenting, determining what different places had certain reactions.

"Obi Wan" I heaved frantically, drunken with desire. "I need you"

Obi Wan smiled down at my tensing form, "Patience, my Love" However, he soon turned his attentions towards my nether regions. He crawled down, off the bed so that he was now kneeling, eye level with my waist. He hooked his fingers around my panties, pulling them down my legs. He gently, but firmly coaxed my legs open, unveiling my sex to him. I gasped as he leaned forward, placing a fragile kiss atop my mound.

I clutched the bed sheets, moaning slightly. His mouth moved lower, soon finding my pulsating clit, causing me to inhale sharply. "Unnnnnnnn..." I moaned as he started swirling his tongue around my lips. His fingers somehow found their way to my entrance, delving in with unexpected surprise. "OH SITH!" I grunted.

I could feel myself beginning to build as his tongue and fingers pillaged me. My hands shot out to his head, trying to pull him closer, hoping that would help quicken my release. My fingers locked in his hair, as I began to approach orgasm. "mmmmnnnnnnn... Obi Wannnnnn" I gasped as my core erupted, sending convulsions echoing through my body.

As I lay there panting, recovering from my orgasm, he stood up, gazing down at me. "You look divine, my darling"

I gazed up at him, flushed. My body already aching for more. I licked my lips, biting them slightly.

He reached down towards his trousers and my abdomen leapt in anticipation. He slowly stripped himself of his bottoms, his member springing up. I gawked in adoration. It was even bigger than I initially thought. He cautiously moved on top of me, kissing me gently.

"Amy Love, are you sure that you're ready?" his voice was tender as he whispered in my ear.

"Obi Wan" I panted, "I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I want this. I want to seal this bond with our bodies uniting. I want to feel you inside of me."

He nodded, gazing into my eyes as he reached down between us, positioning his cock at my slick entrance. "This is going to hurt for the first bit. If it's too much, let me know."

I nodded, then his tip slowly entered me, filling my completely until it reached the delicate thin barrier. I could already feel it beginning to ache.

I kept my gaze with him as he silently awaited my approval. Taking a deep breath, I gave one last nod, and he pushed, tearing it completely. "AAAUGH!" I moaned as the pain shot through me. I unknowingly dug my fingernails into his biceps, drawing blood.

He slowly began to pull out, then gently thrust back in, each time the pain lessening as passion took over. Soon I began moaning with each thrust. I could feel my pussy milking his large cock inside me. The pace began to quicken as our breathing became erratic.

"Uhhhhh... unnnnnn... Obi Wan please. I need this." I could feel my body approaching orgasm quickly as he pumped into me deep and hard. "I can't hold it in any longer."

"Then don't" He grunted in my ear. "Let it go."

His command sent me over the edge as I spasmed in ecstasy. His cock still pumping me furiously, sending me into another wave of orgasm.

"Obi Wan" I shuddered as he slowed his pace, allowing me to catch my breath "How are you still going?"

He shrugged, beginning to pick up his pace again. "Maybe it's another perk to my new powers. Or I was just born with it. Who knows."

My smile began to shape into an "O" as my body approached orgasm for a fourth time. "Oh Gods Obi Wan"

"Are you ready for this my darling? I'm almost there." He grunted, his moans increasing.

Still not quite over my fourth orgasm, my body was sent to a new level as his seed began to pour into me. I could feel him shudder on top of me as my vision became white with the extreme pleasure. "Ugggghhhhhnnnnn..." He released a manly groan as he released the last of his sperm into me.

He then collapsed on top of me. As we both lay there panting, random convulsions still plaguing our bodies.

He rolled over, not wanting to suffocate me with his weight. However, he kept his dick inside me.

"And you were worried..." I grinned over at him.

He chuckled then kissed me. My eyes, heavy with exhaustion, looked into his.

"We need to do this again" Obi Wan spoke softly, "But maybe later" he grinned "I need a nap, and I think you do too"

"Ha! No kidding" I snuggled up in his arms, still feeling him inside of me. "I love you my Obi Wan"

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too my Amy"

And with that, we both drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Buenos Nachos my cheese and chips loving peeps!_**

**_So, just in case you did NOT know, I do not own Star Wars, nor it's characters. BUT, let's take a moment to thank the people that do. *bows head in honor*_**

**_I do however, claim Amy as my own._**

**_Warning: This story is rated M for a very special reason. And yes, this chapter does include that very special reason ;)_**

**_For those who may not know, very special reason = SEX. So don't read if you are under age._**

**_Another Warning: Always brush your teeth AFTER drinking orange juice. It's disgusting if you do it the other way around. _**

**_And to the random guest reviewer, yes. yes you may. _**

**_And to my other reviewers, I FLIPPIN LOVE YOU! Like, if given the choice between you and cake... I would most likely choose you... It would really depend on the cake though. ...I really love cake._**

**_But HEY, I'll let you read now. Enjoy! ^_^_**

I was sleeping. I knew that much at least. But some odd, gentle sensation seemed to want me to pull away from my dreams. But I'm so tired, I don't want to wake up. I heard a deep chuckle. I loved that manly chuckle. Soon my mind began pinpointing the sensation to a pair of rough fingers tracing patterns on my bare skin. I shivered at it.

"uummmnnnnn..." I grumbled. My mind becoming more alert to my surroundings. But my eyes were not willing to give up sleep without a fight. They kept tightly shut as those fingers seemed to awaken the rest of my senses with a blazing fire. I felt my lips curl up into a slight grin, and I heard another chuckle. Unable to take it anymore, I slowly opened my eyes to the dimly lit room.

I looked at the bare chest right in front of me, watching it rise and fall with every breath. I raised my gaze up further, finding the penetrating blue eyes of my one true love. I could get lost in those eyes, especially when he was looking at me like he was now.

"Good morning Mrs. Kenobi" I could hear the grin in his voice.

I smiled sleepily and shut my eyes again, content to be there in his arms. "Mmmmm, mornin" I cuddled a little closer into his warmth, and tried to drift back to sleep.

"You can't go back to sleep, we have lots to do my love." He whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

Keeping my eyes closed, I sleepily replied "Like what? I thought Master Yoda gave us the day off."

I heard hesitation in his voice, "uhhhh... like making insane amounts of love to each other..."

I squinted one eye open to see the look on his face, then smiled at his mischievous grin. "But I'm still sleepy..." closing my eyes again in protest.

"Then I'll just have to make you unsleepy"

My eyes shot open in surprise as I felt his cock move inside me. I almost forgot it was still ithere, just because I felt so complete with it in there, filling me. His grin grew wider, as if knowing a secret I had yet to know. His hands slowly moved further south, down my stomach and finally rested between our legs.

A shock jolted through me as he gently started circling my sensitive little nub. I latched myself onto his shoulder, feeling my body awaken to fantastic new sensations. Gently, I bit his shoulder, moaning onto his warm skin. I could feel him harden inside of me. "Oh Obi Wan, Curse you and your mornings." I whispered delightedly in frustrated ecstasy.

He slowly began removing his cock until only the tip was in, then with unexpected vigor, he drove it back into me. "OOooooh" I arched my back at the sudden burst of euphoria filling me. Then again, he pulled it out to the very tip, then rammed it back into me. Each thrust laced with it's own mini orgasm.

I soon found myself clutching at his chest with my fingernails. His thrusts began increasing in speed and passion. "Oh... unnnnn...uuuuhhh... mmmmnnnn..." My mind was too engulfed in rapture to even think any tangible words.

"Yes my love," He whispered, lowering his head to gaze into my drunkenly glazed eyes. "I need you to cum for me. I want to feel your sweet nectar pushing hard against me like a wave of ecstasy."

My mind too dizzy with euphoria to think for myself, clung to each of his words. I could feel the first wave begin to wash through me. "ooooooooooooh oh uh uh uhnnnnn..."

"Let it flow through you" he whispered onto my cheek, his hands clutching my hair. My body began to convulse as he kept pumping. One of his hands moved quickly to my butt, holding it firmly in place, forcing me to ride out my orgasm.

"Oh! Gods! UUUUHHHNNNN!" I gasped heavily, shaking uncontrollably.

After a few more thrusts, I felt him tense against me, then exploding his cum into my core. He then let loose of my butt as we both heaved, limp in each others arms.

"You didn't ... last... as long... this time" I panted through gasping breaths.

"There's something... about seeing you... naked... in the mornings... that just... Ungh!" he groaned.

"I only... orgasmed... once..." I smiled against his chest.

"Are you... complaining?..." He asked, out of breath.

"Oh!... most definitely not... That was the most... intense... one I've felt yet." I looked up into his loving eyes and smirked.

"Good!" He sighed heavily.

We both just lay there snuggling in each others arms, our legs entangled, trying to catch our breath. I could hear his heart beat decrease as I held my head to his chest. Obi Wan then began running his fingers through my long hair. And I sighed contentedly.

"Couldn't we just lay here forever?" I asked, never wanting this bliss to end.

"I don't know about forever, but we can definitely lay here for the rest of the day if you want."

I smiled giddily. Then pushed myself up further so that our faces were at the same level, our noses almost touching. "I love you my husband, My dear Obi Wan" I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked, curious as to his plans for me.

"Oh, I have a few ideas" Obi Wan smirked.

Then as if on queue, my stomach grumbled in protest of anything besides filling it. My eyes widened as I glanced downward. "I hope breakfast is one of them"

Obi Wan smiled, then moved to get up. But I latched onto his chest.

"Nooooooo, don't leave just yet. I'm cold and I need you to snuggle warmth into me." I clung tightly to him, refusing to let go.

"Amy love, you're obviously hungry. It will only be a moment while I go grab you some food"

I clung tighter, shaking my head. "But I want to just lay with you, breakfast will be there later. My stomach can wait."

My stomach was definitely in protest to that comment and let out it's banshee cry of distress. Trying to hold back a ridiculous grin, I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't notice, but knowing he did.

He raised an eyebrow, questioning my previous comment.

"My stomach was agreeing with me. It can wait." I said matter-of-factly. Then as if a monster were devouring a raging beast in my belly, it let forth a mighty growl.

"Amy, this is ridiculous. Either your stomach has learned to speak wookie, or it needs food. I'm getting you some breakfast." He moved to get up as I refused to let go, so he just pulled me along with him. Losing my grip on his chest, I secured my arms around his bicep as he sat up, putting his feet over the side of the bed.

"Obi Wannnnnnn..." I groaned as he tried to stand.

He chuckled as I was beginning to lose my grip. And he took this opportunity to pry his arm from my grasp.

"You cannot leave me!" I dramatized my cry of loneliness. However, as he stood, I lay there, half falling off the bed as I gawked at his god-like nudeness. I quickly stopped my cry of protest, completely content with the sight before me.

He retreated for a moment to the kitchen and I got tangled in the blankets, trying to follow him. He came back a moment later with a small basket full of fruit. He looked down at my distorted position, My legs still up on the bed as my torso hung over the side, my arms flailing while searching for some leverage to pull myself up.

"I leave for a minute and look what happens" He grinned while assisting me back up onto the bed.

"I warned you" I played, snatching a piece of fruit from the bowl. I then sat naked at the head of the bed, my back relaxing against the wall. He climbed into the bed next to me, in the same position.

"Obi Wan?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" he replied as his mouth was full.

"Do you ever wonder why us? And not in a bad way. But seriously, out of all the Jedi in centuries, we were the 2 chosen to be able to love. We get to have children Obi Wan. You and I are married, and honestly I feel it is the greatest gift I could ever fathom. But what's so special about us? Well, more me. You are like the Jedi Posterboy. I have no doubt that you deserve this..."

"Amy" Obi Wan cut off. His expressions very serious, which startled me. "I was ready to leave the order to be with you. I wouldn't do that for just anyone. Do you honestly not see how truly rare and extraordinary you are? Do you not see the light that you radiate? Your light spreads to everyone. You enter a room and immediately everyone can sense your majestic presence. You have a way of giving hope in the most dire of situations. And to answer your question, yes, daily I ask myself why I was the one chosen to be able to share my life with you. Why am I the lucky one that gets to be with you forever? The truth is, I don't know why. But I know that I wouldn't trade it for the world."

I was quiet, staring down at the piece of fruit in my hands. Unsure of what to think. How could I be so special? Obi Wan reached over, gently grabbing my chin and guiding it to face him.

"Tell me what you're thinking" His request was gentle and loving.

"I..." I stammered, unsure of what to tell him. "It's childish. It doesn't matter."

"Amy" His voice firm but caring.

I looked up into his eyes and could feel tears wanting to escape. He scooted closer and put his arms around me gently. I tried to push the tears back, still some eluded down my cheek.

"Amy love, please tell me"

It took me a minute to gather my bearings. "I've never really felt unique. Because, if I truly was special, then why would my father abandon me? Yes, my mothers death was traumatizing to us both, but I needed him. And if I was special enough, he would've needed me too."

"Amy, the dark side desensitizes. It envelopes oneself so much that those affected only ever feel anger, hate, and suffering. And I know that's not an excuse for your father. I'm just merely saying that when one is so much caught up in themselves, they wouldn't even notice if the world exploded, let alone the brightest light shining into their lives." He leaned down to kiss my head. "Amy, you are my bright light. And I vow to never EVER abandon you."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I know" I whispered. If there was one truth in this world, it would be the knowledge that Obi Wan loved me. And that truth was more than enough for me.

"Good" he simply stated, giving me a smile. "Now, eat your breakfast. You're going to need all the strength you can get" His smile no longer able to hide the mischievousness behind it.

I grinned widely at him. One thing was for sure, today, it was just Obi Wan and I. And I never wanted it to end.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping slowly awoke me from the land of sleepiness. I opened my eyes as the sun began to creep into the room. I stretched a little, careful not to wake Obi Wan. Wait, was he still sleeping? I glanced behind me, and sure enough he was sound asleep. Serves him right. We were going at it all night last night. I smiled a bit, happy to see that the tides had turned. I re-positioned myself so that I was now facing him.

I leisurely began tracing my fingers along his abs, grinning as his body slowly began to respond to my touch. My fingers started to descend lower and lower, soon finding it's way to his growing member. I grasped a hold on it and I leaned down, kissing the very tip with my lips.

Obi Wan jolted awake.

"Good morning sleepy head" I smiled up at him.

Obi Wan just let loose an erotic moan, as I still held him in my clutch. I was in charge now. The thought started a new desire within me, and I soon became very aroused. I leaned down again and started licking the tip of his cock.

A deep groan escaped his lips as he was now the one clutching the blankets. I smirked seductively at him.

"Oh Sith, Amy!" Obi Wan whispered.

"How does it feel, Obi Wan, knowing that I'm the one in control now?" I teased.

I knew that at any moment, he could over power me, but he liked it. I could tell. I could see the surprise and hunger in his eyes. I could see how deeply it turned him on.

His response was a low moan. His jaw tensed as I took him inside my mouth, sucking lightly. "Oh Gods!"

"Hiding your passions, you are not!"

I jumped up, nearly falling backwards off the bed. Without realizing it, I had grabbed one of the blankets, covering my nakedness. Obi Wan did the same.

We both glanced around the room, half expecting to see Master Yoda there.

"Sith! It was like he was here!" I whispered, sighing, as we both relaxed a bit, realizing that Yoda was no where to be found.

"I guess we're on our own now" Obi Wan sighed, a little frustrated that our charades had been interrupted.

We both sat there awkwardly staring at each other. "...should we try again?" I asked, not sure I could quite feel in the mood again.

Obi Wan shook his head. "It's gonna take a little bit to get his voice out of my head"

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement. We both still sat, facing each other, unsure of what to do.

Obi Wan sighed, then looked at me lovingly, opening up his arms, gesturing me to enter his embrace. I crawled across the bed and rested on his lap as he encircled his arms around me.

I smiled as I inhaled his masculine scent.

Obi Wan began chuckling.

"What is so funny?" I asked, curious as to his sudden lightness of heart.

"I have a feeling that that was just the beginning of many interruptions to come" His giggling almost uncontrollable now.

I sat there for a moment, feeling him shake under me as his laughter increased. "And how is that funny?"

"I don't know" he shrugged, shaking his head.

"You've cracked!" I stated, unable to resist his contagious laugh, I felt a smile cross my lips.

"Yeah, I probably have." He nodded in agreement. "But hey, maybe it'll be like a crazy absurd version of hide and seek. It could add more to the fun."

I shrugged. "Possibly" This was going to get interesting. I just knew it.

* * *

We had been married for about a week, and with every passing day, it became easier to conceal our passions. It had too, otherwise, we'd be making love with Yoda scolding us in our minds.

I now sat around our little camp fire, cutting up vegetables and dumping them in the boiling pot of stew. Granted it was nice to eat foreign food from the ewoks, however, sometimes you couldn't help but crave normal food. Or at least close to it.

Obi Wan was using his lightsaber to cut up small chunks of meat, also pouring it into the stew. We wanted to make Master Yoda a special dinner as our little way of thanking him for all that he had done for us.

As we sat there around the campfire, Obi Wan told me funny stories from his life as a Jedi Padawan.

"Poor Qui Gon was so patient with me. One night, after a long space flight, He asked me to go find a decent place to eat while he arranged for a transport home. So I'm wandering about the streets on some forsaken planet, looking for a nice little restaurant. Then I come across this sign that says 'Brothel', and of course I being a naive Jedi apprentice think it's some soup place"

"OH NO!" I squealed in a fit of laughter, I held my stomach as I tried to hold back my giggles, waiting on the edge of my chair to hear the rest.

Obi Wan chuckled at my response but continued "So of course I walk in, and was immediately bombarded by women. I was so in shock, I could not move. Luckily, we were in such a small village, Qui Gon was able to locate me within about a half hour. I still cannot forget the look on his face. It was stern, but almost one of admiration. Oh Geez, if he could see me now."

I smiled, calming my giggles. "A lot can happen in 30 minutes" I eyed him suspiciously.

He smirked back. "I did nothing, I swear. Granted, that did not stop them from trying. However, they did give me a few pointers." He walked over after dropping the last of the meat into the stew, then leaned down to give me a kiss.

I smiled up at him, shaking my head. "You're just lucky you're so good looking, otherwise I might not believe you."

I stood up to give him a peck on the lips, but noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Master Yoda standing there, looking solemnly at the ground. My stomach gave a somersault. Something's up, I could sense it.

Obi Wan must've sensed it as well, as he stopped abruptly, looking down at our master. "What is it?"

Master Yoda glanced up, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Attack on the temple, there has been. Passed into the force, many Jedi have. Our last night on Endor, this will be."

I felt a lump grow in my chest. "Anakin?" I asked, immediately worried for one of my dearest friends.

"With Master Windu, he was. Harmed, he was not"

Obi Wan let out a sigh, "Who then?" He clasped his arms around his chest, as if preparing himself for the worst.

"Master Jora, among the confirmed dead, is" Yoda looked even more sad at the mention of his dear friends name. "Also, Masters Quallel and Luthkai. Accounted for, everyone has not been. Find out more tomorrow, we will"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my tears. Master Quallel was dead. He was the older Jedi who would always come listen to me play. I lowered my face into my hands, remembering my last encounter with him.

"Leave at first light tomorrow, we will" And with that, he turned, leaving Obi Wan and I to take in the shock.

I felt Obi Wans hand on my back. I stood up, and quickly hid my face in his shoulder, releasing my pent up sobs. He wrapped his arms securely around me, and ran his fingers comfortingly through my hair.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is only the beginning?" I whispered through sobs.

He was silent for a while, not sure of how to reply. "Amy Love, it is the beginning. But no matter what, I will always be here. And we will confront every obstacle together".

I nodded, but kept my face in the crook of his shoulder. At least I knew that no matter what came our way, I would always know he was there. My constant Jedi.


	17. Chapter 17

_**WHY AM I STILL AWAKE!?**_

_**Good ..er.. Morning all Yall!**_

_**As always. I don't own Star Wars/ the characters. Amy is the only one I claim.**_

_**Warning: This story contains sex.**_

_**Another Warning: Lack of sleep results in bluntness and sarcastic remarks. For examples: see above remarks.**_

_**In all seriousness, sarcastic marks aside, I love you guys. Your constant support and reviews keep me wanting to write more, and inspire me to reach my goal of one-day writing a novel of my own.**_

_**So keep your thoughts coming. I love hearing what you guys think.**_

_**I'll let you read now. Enjoy...**_

All three of us sat in silence, only the ships engine rumbled beneath the somber quiet. My eyes were still puffy from crying, but I could care less. Twenty one Jedi was the final death count, with 14 wounded. I felt Obi Wan reach over and squeeze my hand. I gave back a half-hearted smile.

"I'll go make us some tea" Obi Wan stood up, "Master Yoda, would you like some?"

The little green man, swiveled his seat, nodding with a weak smile.

Obi Wan placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and then walked out the door, leaving Master Yoda and I to sit with our thoughts. I glanced up at him, and he glanced back at me as we both shared our heartache. It must be so hard for Yoda to not have anyone to turn to. Yes, he was a Jedi Grand Master, but that doesn't mean he can't feel. In fact, he probably feels more than most. But because of his rank, he had to learn to conceal it.

"How do we get rid of these feelings Master? How do we not mourn the loss we feel?"

Yoda gave a heavy sigh, but looked to me with gentle eyes. "See bigger picture, we must. Allowed to mourn, we are. Feel sorrow, we should. But make sure that sorrow does not govern us, we must. Part of the force, our friends now are. With us always, they will be. Happier to be part of a grander plan, they are. But miss them, we can." He looked down for a moment, but then spoke up again. "Already dealt with loss, Obi Wan has. Hard it is for him still. But stronger than most, he is. A great comfort he will be to his friends. Experienced insight to help those around him, he has. Help us through this, he will"

I smiled softly as I gazed at my hands in my lap. Already, my husband was beginning his fulfillment of the prophesy to inspire others.

Suddenly I heard the crash of pots and pans coming from the kitchen area. "WHAT THE... STEVE?!" Obi Wans voice echoed through the ship.

I looked confusedly at Master Yoda as he looked uncertainly back. I jumped to my feet and ran out of the cockpit. I turned the corner to see Obi Wan out in the hallway staring dumbfoundedly into the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked, huffing, trying to get my breath back. I approached the kitchen and peered in. The place was in shambles, but there, in the middle of it all, was Wubbanub in all his cuteness.

"A stowaway we have, hmm?" Yoda approached the scene. He gave a small giggle while shaking his head.

"Wubbanub, what are you doing here?!" I knelt to the obviously scared little ewok and embraced him. "Oh no, you're shaking, are you cold? Obi Wan, go find Wubbanub a blanket, he's probably never been in space before. Poor little guy"

Obi Wan looked surprisedly over to Yoda, then back down to me. "Ummm, what is he doing here?"

"Obi Wan, he's cold. The what doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we get this cute little ball of fluff to stop shivering"

Obi Wan threw up his hands in defeat as he walked away in search of a blanket.

Still embracing little Wubbanub, I glanced toward Master Yoda, "What do we do with him? Do we take him back?"

"Yes" Obi Wan stated simply as he approached, handing me a blanket.

I glared up at him as I snatched the blanket from his hands. "I was asking Master Yoda"

"We can't keep him, Amy! He's not a pet!"

"I wasn't saying he was. I was just merely wanting to know what the best course of action would be from this point. And since Master Yoda is the one in charge, I was asking him" my voice rose a bit.

"And I think the best course of action would be to take him right back. There's a reason Ewoks have never left Endor. How do you think he'll survive on Coruscant?!" Obi Wan matched my tone.

"I don't know! That's why I was asking MASTER YODA!" I was now standing, my stance firm.

"Fine then! We'll see what Yoda has to say on the matter!" Attitude laced his voice.

"FINE!" I cocked my head challengingly.

"Fine!" He glared right back.

We both looked down at Yoda, clenching our fists so tight our knuckles turned white.

Yoda looked up at us in shock. He didn't say a word, but went over to Wubbanub, snatched the blanket from my hands and put it around the poor creature. He then assisted the ewok out the door leaving Obi Wan and I in the kitchen. I was about to follow, when Yoda force closed the door and locked it.

"He locked us in" I stated in disbelief.

"Oh great" I heard Obi Wan mumble. I turned around to see him roll his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Um, excuse you!" I walked over in front of him. "You're the one who had to make a big deal out of it. I was just merely asking what we should do, and you blew it out of proportions"

"Me?!" Obi Wan stated defensively. "I'm thinking of what's best for Steve, and you want to keep him"

"I DO NOT" I protested.

"Amy, please! Did you see the look on your face? You definitely want to keep him"

"How can you say that?! You have no idea what I was thinking!" I pursed my lips in anger.

"Ok, fine then. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want him"

"Obi, this is ridiculous! I married you, not him!"

"You're avoiding it!"

"I am not! I just don't see what it has to do with any of this!"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it!"

I glared at Obi Wan, not wanting to give into his game. So I said nothing. I simply turned around and started cleaning.

"Oh, so it's the silent treatment" I heard his voice in my mind.

"Get out of my head, Obi!" I stated aloud.

He got up from the table he was leaning on and began to assist me in cleaning up the mess. Neither of us saying a word.

I went over to the sink and began washing the dirty dishes. Obi Wan appeared next to me, to rinse them off. I began tossing the cups into the other sink, not caring how hard the toss may be. In fact, the tosses soon became more and more aggravated. Not really paying attention to washing, I rather angrily tossed a cup full of water over to Obi Wans side. The water shot out of the cup on impact, sending it flying all over Obi Wan.

Obi Wan stepped back in shock, his whole front wet from the assault. He didn't say a word, but just glared down at the floor. His breathing heavy as he tried to control his anger.

Guilt started to plague my mind, but I could not let him win this. I went back to washing and he soon came back to rinsing. Suddenly, I felt a rush of water on top of my head. I let out a squeal of anger. "REALLY?!" I glared up at Obi Wan as he glared back at me.

I took a cup from the sink, filled it with water, all the while still holding my gaze to his, and I splashed that water right in his face.

He heaved a deep sigh, wiped the water from his dripping beard, and took his cup, filling it, then dumped it all over my head.

OH, he did NOT! I grabbed a bigger cup, filled it with water and chucked it at Obi Wan, cup and all.

He then took a bowl from the cupboard, filled it, then sprayed me with it contents.

I reached under the sink for a bucket, filled it as much as I could, which was really taking a long time. So I stood there stone-faced at the sink, still glaring at him while we both waited for the bucket to fill.

When the bucket reached full capacity, I turned off the water, hoisted it out of the sink, then turned to face Obi Wan. The look on his face seemed to say, 'Try it, I dare you'. And with renewed vigor I launched the bucket up in the air. Sadly my foot slipped on the wet floor in the process, so my momentum was not what it should've been. I landed on the floor and as if time were slowing, I saw the bucket turn upside in the air, releasing the river of water on top of myself, soon followed by the actual bucket. I sat on the floor, all wet and cold with a bucket now covering my head. I bit my lower lip in acceptance.

I could see out the bottom of the bucket, Obi Wans feet sloshing through the water towards me. I saw his shadow grow as he knelt down. He gently started lifting the bucket off my head and as my gaze met his, we both looked at each other in shame, his eyes full of concern.

I bit my lip a little bit harder as a chuckle escaped. Obi Wan was holding his breath, not sure if it was appropriate to laugh at his wife all wet on the floor with a bucket on her head.

I tried really REALLY hard to hold it back, but like a dam bursting forth, I snorted as the laughter took over.

Obi Wan gently removed the bucket the rest of the way, still trying not to laugh at his wife, but a grin was definitely starting to form.

But being as contagious as giggles can be, we were soon, both sitting in a puddle on the floor laughing hysterically at our childishness.

"I'm sorry my Amy" Obi Wan stated apologetically, after our laughter had died down.

"I'm sorry too my Obi Wan"

He opened his arms, and I climbed all wet into his embrace and onto his lap. We both sat there for a moment, just happy that we were no longer fighting.

"I do believe that was our first fight as a married couple" I stated thoughtfully.

"Isn't there a rule somewhere that requires us to have makeup sex?" Obi Wan grinned mischievously down at me.

I smirked as I reached up to kiss him. The thought of sex in a puddle on the floor was rather arousing. Why? I have no idea. I tried to seductively peel his robe off his arms, but it was very difficult with it being so wet. Frustrated that this was taking more time than it should, I determinedly started yanking at it. I stood up, placed one foot on the ground, one foot on his thigh, and grabbed his sleeve, pulling with all my might. Finally the sleeve gave way, and I attacked the other sleeve, this one coming off easier than the first. I then knelt in front of Obi Wan and undid his sash, which fell to the puddle with a small splat.

Obi Wan chuckled as I then proceeded to disrobe him of his tunic. I opened it up so that his sticky wet bare chest was now showing. I tried pulling the sleeves down, but gave up, content that I at least had his chest to gawk at. I climbed onto his lap and began kissing and sucking at his firm abs.

"Amy Love" Obi Wan whispered, his breathing already beginning to quicken, "I think we should take this to our room..." He gasped as I firmly grabbed hold of his crotch.

"Oh, come on Obi. Master Yoda locked us in here. We couldn't get out even if we wanted to"

He got that look in his eye that always made my insides turn to goo. He cupped my chin for a moment, then his gaze rested upon my body. He reached to my stomach to lift my tunic off my head. But he seemed to be encountering the same difficulties I was. "This really isn't helping the mood" He stated as he now had my tunic past my abdomen, but stuck at my breasts.

"UGH! Curse these danged breasts" I sighed in frustration.

Obi Wan halted his maneuverings, looking up at me. "Don't ever curse such perfection!"

I smirked at the compliment, as he once again concentrated his efforts on freeing my chest. Finally, with a bit of effort on both our parts, my tunic was tossed across the kitchen with a splat. Obi Wan got up on his knees and gently guided me down so my back was resting in the shallow puddle. With some pulling and yanking he removed his tunic the rest of the way, tossing it with mine.

He then climbed over me, his thighs straddling mine. He leaned down, engulfing my lips with his, and the fire ignited. He began grinding his pelvis into mine. Each of us still had our pants on, I think we both gave up on removing them. But even with our bottoms still completely covered, I began feeling the rise within me.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Made up yet, have you?"

Obi Wan stopped, lowering his head and sighing. "Yes Master Yoda" He then climbed off me, and sat back in the puddle, leaning against the cupboards.

I quickly grabbed Obi Wans robe and pulled it over me before Master Yoda entered. I had just sat down in the puddle next to him, when we heard the door unlock. We both waited in silence, but the door never opened.

"Arrive on Corruscant soon, we will. Be dressed, you should"

"Thank you Master Yoda" Obi Wan shouted just enough for Yoda to hear on the other side of the door.

"How did he know? We shielded that time" I asked, perplexed.

Obi shrugged, then stood to his feet. He reached down, pulling me up as well. "Well, I guess it's just gonna have to wait"

As we walked over to the exit, I pulled Obi Wan's sopping robe firmly around me. Obi Wan slowly opened the door and peered outside. "Coast is clear" He reached for my hand and we darted in between doorways to our quarters.

We reached our room, and Obi Wan quickly opened the door and pulled me inside, giving me a quick but passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, a little confused at his urgency.

"It may be a bit before we can do that again. Just wanted to stock up." He smirked, then turned around to retrieve fresh clothes from his pack.

I smiled, removing the sticky wet robe from my skin as I went to retrieve clothes of my own.

* * *

Obi Wan and I both entered the cockpit. Wubbanub was sitting very contentedly in Obi Wan's seat. I let out a small giggle, but tried to play it off as clearing my throat. Obi Wan did not buy it.

"Too close to Coruscant we are. Stay with us for the time being he will." Yoda spun around in his seat. "Take him back when time is right."

We were just coming out of hyperspace, and I could see the glowing city planet before us. "Well" I heaved as deep sigh "This is it"

Obi Wan and Yoda both echoed my sigh, each of us sensing the enormous weight of what was soon to be. The moment we stepped foot off that ship, we would have to act like nothing happened. We would be separated more often, and we would constantly be keeping up our shields. On top of that, we were going back at a very trying time, when I would want nothing more than to feel Obi Wan's embrace as we faced it all.

Obi Wan sensed my stress and reached out to grasp my hand. We both stood in the doorway, watching as we entered the planets atmosphere. With every second that passed, my heart grew more and more heavy. The setting sun glared into our eyes as we began to recognize the shapes of buildings. Off in the distance, smoke rose in small streams from the temple. The aftermath of whatever terrorist plot, standing as a firm warning to all.

I leaned into Obi Wan and he put his arms around me. "I'm here Love" He whispered as we both continued to take in the scene before us. A knot formed in my throat as the reality of it all forced itself upon me. "Force, give me strength" I plead silently, hoping we could make it through this.

We approached the landing dock and I could already smell the smoke in the air. I felt the ship come to a halt and my heart stopped. I turned quickly to face Obi Wan, snuggling into him as he embraced me. I am strong. I can so this. I looked up into his brave face and kissed him. Then without any warning, hardly even to myself, I turned and walked out the door, through the hallway, down the ramp, and onto the landing platform.

"AMY!" I heard a familiar voice shout over the crowd.

My heart still breaking, but I immediately put up my shields and forced on a weak smile as I turned to face one of my dearest friends. "ANAKIN!" I didn't need to pretend my relief at seeing him as I ran to meet him. We reached each other and without thought I jumped into his arms, grateful to know he was alright. We embraced for a long while as I tried to hide any further emotions from escaping.

"Are you okay Amy?" He asked quietly. He tried to move, but I held firm in my embrace.

"I was so worried it was you. I'm just happy you're okay" a rebellious tear defiantly rolled down my cheek.

"Anakin, I'm so glad you're alright!" His voice made my heart leap. I loosened my grip, allowing Anakin to embrace Obi Wan in a brotherly squeeze. I took this moment to discreetly wipe away at my tears. However, I caught Obi Wan's eye and knew he saw every bit of it.

I backed up a bit as they released their hold on each other, and I bumped into something soft behind me. Wubbanub started chattering up at me, and I still had no idea what he was saying.

"What is that?!" Anakin asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

I smiled a bit, "Anakin, this is Wubbanub"

"Steve" Obi Wan interjected. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"...I'm confused" Anakin looked like he was thinking way too much.

"Wubbanub, or Steve, is an Ewok that stowed away on our transport" I stated simply "He's cute and fluffy, but I never have any idea at what he says"

Anakin nodded, but still looked a bit lost. He knelt down to look the creature in the face. "Can I give you a name too?"

"NO!" Obi Wan and I stated at once, which brought immediate awkwardness to the situation. Anakin looked confusedly between us, but shrugged it off.

"He already has 2 names as it is" I stated, trying to get over that bumble. "Poor Wubbanub is probably confused enough, we don't need to add to his confusion"

"Yes" Obi Wan interjected, but stopped, realizing it was just adding to the awkwardness.

Both Obi Wan and I turned to head back to the temple, but I could still hear Anakin behind us say to the adorable little Ewok "I don't care what they say, you look like a Pugsly to me"

I couldn't help but smirk, and I glanced over at Obi Wan walking beside me. I saw him smile, knowing he heard it too.

Maybe he'll let me keep him after all.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Greetings all you Wonderful People**_

_**I just want to state the normal, I don't own Star Wars, nor the characters. I can only claim Amy.**_

_**I also want to give a warning, this story does contain sex. However this chapter has none. I'd still rate it at about a PG-13 though.**_

_**Another Warning: Tofu is NOT almond flavored Jell-O... Don't let anyone try to convince you otherwise. O_O**_

_**I also am trying something a bit different this chapter. I am a person that is greatly inspired by music. In fact, this whole story was inspired by 2 songs by IMAGINE DRAGONS, "Demons" and "Monster" However, this chapter was inspired by some amazing music I found on youtube. You can find the link here: watch?v=0YRICEt7XiY. Now I do not own any of this beautiful masterpiece of music, and I am not claiming it. I would just like you to listen to it as you read. It definitely gives off the mood that I'm going for. So leave some awesome comments on their page as well. Because they have a LOT of talent. **_

_**Also, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. You guys always have the nicest things to say. And I love to hear your thoughts. **_

Walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple, I looked around at the destruction caused. The walls that were once a brilliant white were now charred black. Pillars that once stood firm and erect were toppled to the ground in pieces. My heart sank as I walked past the row of bodies, covered with white sheets. As I walked on, my thoughts became more and more somber. I've seen death and destruction before on the battle field. But it's something completely different when it was in your own home. A place known and cherished for it's peace and security.

I glanced over at Master Yoda heading towards a small group of younglings. They were standing next to one of the bodies, much smaller than the rest. My heart broke, and I had to choke back my sudden rage. Who could do such a thing?! It's bad enough they have to ruin my home, but to kill an innocent youngling. I took a deep breath to calm my anger, trying to release those malicious feelings into the force.

Why isn't this working?! I could still feel rage building up, almost to a point of lashing out. My mind went into panic mode. Why can't I control this?

The more I tried to focus, the more I felt the anger radiate. But searching in my soul, I could not find it's source. My eyes grew wide as realization hit. Obi Wan! I looked over and could see Obi Wan, his eyes shut tightly, trying to fight off his anger. His fists clenched so tight, I could see the veins pulsing on his forearm.

"Obi Wan" I whispered urgently. I went over to him and wanted to embrace him, but stopped myself before i did. I instead placed my hand on his shoulder. "Obi Wan, look at me" I said calmly, trying to pass that calm feeling onto him.

Obi Wan opened his eyes and stared at me, I could see the rage working inside him to try forcing it's way out.

"Fight it Obi" I sent through our link. "Don't let it win"

He stared back, pleading for something, anything, to help ease his pain. "Why?! Why would they do this?" His wrath soon turned to sorrow as he lowered his head. I wanted nothing more than to console my grieving husband, but I couldn't. All I could do there was keep my hand on his shoulder and pray that people would just view it as consoling a friend.

Yoda walked over with saddened eyes, somehow sensing the extreme emotions. "Passed the anger has?" Yoda whispered just enough so that only Obi Wan and I could hear. Obi Wan raised his head slightly, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to blink them back. He took a deep breath then nodded.

"Help consoling the younglings, I could use" Yoda looked to Obi Wan and I. We both nodded, as we silently followed our Master over to the small group.

Not knowing what to say, we both just stood there, looking at the sorrow filled faces of each child. Obi Wan fell to his knees, as he looked at each of them with empathy. I could sense every one of the younglings trying to be strong, but some were being strong for too long. A small girl from the back of the group ran over to Obi Wan and flung her arms around his neck, releasing her dam of tears into his chest. His first instinct was to pull away, but he instead embraced the little girl. And as he knelt there, he couldn't help but release tears of his own. All we could do was watch and cry as the two embraced each other, sharing their heartaches.

I looked up as a crowd had formed around us. Everyone who had tried so hard to stay strong were fighting back tears as we all stared on in silence at the two.

After minutes of crying into each others embrace, the girl weakly pulled back to look at Obi Wan. His face full of agony. He looked down as if embarrassed that he were still crying and the girl was not. She reached out her tiny hand and softly wiped away the tears on his cheek. She then stood on her tippy toes and leaned in to place a respectful kiss on his forehead.

Immediately I could feel calm fill the hall. The actions of these two people seemed to put everyone's heart at rest. We all still felt the ache, but with words unspoken, the act of this child brought us hope.

* * *

I could not sleep. My body exhausted, my spirit weak, you would think my mind would let me sleep. "This is dumb" I sat up in my bed, knowing that if Obi Wan were there next to me, he would ease my mind enough to get a proper nights rest.

I climbed out of bed, and pulled on my robe. As I opened my door, I could feel that cool autumn breeze flow through the marble halls. I stepped out onto the cold stone, and my bare feet relished the brisk touch.

I began wandering through the halls, looking out across the city outside. They have all probably moved on with their lives, not really paying attention to the fact that just days earlier my home was attacked.

Eventually, I found myself in a familiar place. It's amazing to me how one can mindlessly end up somewhere without even having a destination. I sat down on the white bench and ran my fingers gently along the ivory keys. My heart wanted to play, and we were far enough from the living quarters that no one would hear.

I inhaled deeply and let my fingers drum across the keys, releasing the feelings of my heart into the music. The melody somber, respectful, and yet hopeful. The more I played, the more at peace I felt. It was as if the music flowed through me, forcing out any thoughts of sadness or despair.

When I struck the last key, I sat there with my eyes closed, breathing deep, as if I were taking my first breaths of freedom after years underground. I smiled to myself as I finally felt at peace with the force.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

My eyes shot open, and I looked over at Obi Wan, leaning against the door frame. His arms crossed casually across his chest as he looked back at me smiling.

"Not a wink" I shrugged.

He started walking towards me, and I scooted over, allowing him to sit on the bench next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, wanting to feel his embrace. But then reality hit, and I sat up straight.

Obi Wan looked over at me, understanding fully my desire but also knowing why we couldn't. "I miss you" he whispered softly, looking deeply into my eyes.

I gave a weak smile. "I miss you too"

"Will you play something for me?" He asked quickly, trying to change the subject before we began walking the fence into things we shouldn't do in public.

Grateful for his understanding, I nodded. I placed my hands on the keys and began playing without thought. I noticed how entranced his gaze was with my fingers and I giggled as his mouth opened in awe.

"It's bewitching" he muttered as my fingers slowly faded.

"My mom always told me to share the songs in my heart. She said I had a rare gift, and because I was granted with it, it was my obligation to give that gift to others."

"Will you teach me?" Obi Wan asked, his voice suddenly full of excitement.

I giggled at his elation, but took his hands and placed them on the keys. "Okay, but you have to realize, perfection doesn't come over night. And especially not with only one lesson"

"I understand" his voice giddy as the excitement built.

I smirked at his emphasis "Alright, put one finger there, and another there. Now this hand place here, and spread your fingers such"

"Like this?" He asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, but curve the tips of your fingers. It's easier to control that way" I chuckled as his fingers all twitched into position. "Okay, now press all the key evenly, but not too hard"

His hands pressed down on each of the keys and the chord struck the air.

"Good, now..."

He pressed the keys again, this time a bit more excitedly.

"Lovely, now let's..."

He kept pressing the keys over and over again, experimenting with how different strikes had different results.

"Obi Wan" I sighed "You can't keep playing the same chord over and over again. Music consists of multiple chords. Now put one hand here, and the other here" I stretched his fingers over different keys. He quickly struck the chord, eager to hear how it sounded.

"Oh wow! I like that one"

I couldn't help but laugh at his childlike anticipation. "Okay, now try playing those two chords together"

His eyes widened in confusion "At the same time?!"

I snorted at his expression. "No. One after the other" My chuckling was almost uncontrollable, and Obi Wan was loving it.

"Alright my Amy, I will play a song just for you. Are you ready?" He glanced over, a grin spread widely across his face as he stared at me waiting. "It's probably the most amazing thing you will ever hear"

I put my hand over my mouth to try and contain all the giggles, but nodded my approval.

And putting on a look of an expert, he began pounding out the two different chords.

I erupted in a fit of laughter. Unable to stay on the bench, I gracefully fell to the floor, holding my stomach as I continued with my fit.

"See!" Obi Wan shouted over his playing "It's so fantastically amazing, it's bringing you to your knees with it's brilliance!" He then began chuckling as he continued, but now playing random notes, occasionally adding a chord in there.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" I was almost turning purple.

Obi Wan looked over, the melodious sound of his chuckle making up for the many sour notes he played.

"What is that AWFUL sound?"

I stopped mid giggle, and Obi Wan ceased his playing. We both looked over at the shocked Mace Windu standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Obi Wan..." Mace looked confused "Amy" he nodded my acknowledgment. "I didn't know you played..." The words he spoke seemed to confuse him more.

"I was attempting to teach him, Master Windu" I chimed in.

"Right. Well, maybe we should save these lessons when it's not the middle of the night. Or, maybe when the world becomes deaf..."

I had to try very hard not to snort at his comment. Which really took a LOT of effort.

"What ARE you doing here in the middle of the night?" He was suddenly eyeing us suspiciously.

"Well, I couldn't sleep" I spoke up truthfully "So I went for a walk, and ended up here"

"I also could not sleep, so I went to the kitchen, but heard her playing on the way. So I just stopped in to say hello"

Even though I knew both of our answers were true, I couldn't help but feel guilty at it. It's like he knew something was up, but was no where close to pinpointing that we were now husband and wife.

"I see" Mace thoughtfully placed a hand on his chin.

"Well, I should get back to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Obi Wan stated as he stood up. He reached his hand out to assist me up, then bowed to both Mace and I.

"Goodnight Obi Wan!" I said as he walked out the door, leaving me alone with Master Windu.

"I should get back to bed as well. With the memorial services all happening tomorrow, I should try to get some rest" I went to walk out the door before he had a chance to drill me.

"Hold up" he stated.

My heart stopped dead in my chest. Oh great!

"Amy, I understand that you and Obi Wan have been through a lot together. And it's perfectly normal to develop feelings of friendship. Just be mindful that those feelings don't turn into something they aren't supposed to. Even though you are a Jedi, you are still very much human. Temptations are greater for our kind."

"I understand Master Windu" I turned, looking him straight in the eye. "The only feelings I have for Obi Wan are only feelings that the force has deemed worthy" Every word I spoke was truth, so I felt no guilt that his perception of my words would be different from their actual meaning.

But sensing the truth in my conviction, he nodded. "Alright then. You may go"

I quickly left, my heart pounding as I realized how close we had just come to revealing our secret.

* * *

It was hard to watch as they lowered the bodies, one by one into the cold marble encased ground. The knot in my chest tightened as I thought about each Jedi, each friend, each teacher, that I would miss. Why must life be so difficult? Why do we encounter such hardships? The pain of knowing I would never see them again was almost too much to bear. I lowered my head, unable to watch any more.

"I'm here Love. I always will be." His voice in my mind seemed to radiate peace. I looked across the room into Obi Wan's concerned eyes. I wanted nothing more than to run into his embrace and release my sobs, but I could not.

Master Yoda stood and said a few words, offering hope and solace as we finalized the memorial. Everyone then left in silence, dwelling on the things that were said. I just stood there as the crowd dispersed, not quite willing to give into the fact that this was goodbye. It couldn't be.

As the hall emptied, I was left to my thoughts, staring at the stone floor that now was tomb to some of my greatest heroes. I stood there alone for a long while. I was about to turn and leave, but I heard a quiet whimper come from within the hall.

Curious, I began searching it out. I looked behind one of the large pillars and found a small boy curled up, crying into his hands. I went over and sat down next to him, wanting to offer any comfort I could. He tried to hide his sobs as he just noticed my approach.

"Oh honey, you don't need to hide your pain. If you try to hide it, it will just grow bigger and deeper until it consumes you" I gently put my arms around him and he curled up next to me.

"But I have to be strong" He spoke between shaky breaths.

"Being strong doesn't mean you don't cry. Look at Obi Wan, he cried in front of everyone yesterday. Do you think he is not strong?"

The boy shook his head. "Obi Wan is the strongest of all the Jedi"

I smiled a little at his compliment. "Being strong means that you learn from your losses and move forward, knowing that every trial has its purpose"

The boy took in my words and let the tears fall silently down his cheek. I just sat there holding him, not sure what else I could do.

"He was my older brother" the boy spoke quietly. I didn't know my heart could break any more until he spoke those words. "He'd always look after me. And when I'd miss home, he would always be there, sharing his memories with me"

I just sat there, wondering how this kid had stayed composed for so long. I would be a nervous wreck. "I'm so sorry hun" was all I could whisper.

"Will I ever see him again?" He looked up at me with all the hope in the world. If I were to tell him that he would see his brother tomorrow, he would believe it.

I sighed deeply, "What does the force tell you?" My heart was eagerly awaiting his answer, hoping that I was not the only one to wish for some kind of life after all this. I was desperately clinging to that hope, wanting some sign that no matter how things turned out here, we would always end up happy with those we cared about.

He looked up into my eyes, daring to hope. And he nodded. Simply nodded. But that nod was enough to invigorate my soul.

I hugged the boy tightly in my arms as we both shed a few more tears. Suddenly I felt something warm and fuzzy come sit next to me. I looked over and Wubbanub was sitting there, just looking innocently at us both.

The boy sat up and wiped away his tears, curious at the strange new creature. "what is it?"

"This is Wubbanub" I smiled down at the boy, grateful his mind was no longer on his pain or heartache "He is one of my dearest friends, and a wonderful listener" The boy hesitantly stood up, reaching his hand out to touch the ewok.

Wubbanub started speaking and the boy stopped his hand from going any further. "What is he saying?"

I gave a small chuckle. "I honestly have no idea"

The boy looked hesitantly at Wubbanub, but then reached out and embraced him.

Poor Wubbanub had no idea what was going on, so he just kept talking.

The boy released his hug, but grabbed the ewoks hand and started leading him out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I smirked as Wubbanubs chatter started fading off in the distance.

"I thought they'd never leave" I looked up at Obi Wan leaning on the pillar. His eyes still full of concern. "You okay?" He then sat down next to me, grabbing my hand in his.

"Obi Wan" I whispered, quickly pulling my hand away "We can't! What if someone catches us?"

"Amy love, we are hiding behind an 8 foot wide pillar. I don't think anyone will find us."

"Wubbanub found me"

"That's because I told him where you were" He looked at me innocently. "I also told him that you had food for him, but I may have lied..."

I tried to keep a straight face, but felt a smirk betray me. "Obi, someone could easily come waltzing around that corner and catch us"

"I know" Obi Wan stated matter-of-factly "Then I guess it's a good thing we have Master Yoda standing watch outside" A smile crossed his lips. He then reached again for my hand, this time I didn't pull away. I instead let him intertwine his fingers with mine.

"How did you work that out?" I asked, pleasantly surprised by the gesture.

"It was actually Master Yoda's idea. He was a little worried about you. He just wanted to make sure you were doing okay"

I sighed. My exhausted spirit finally finding some sort of relief. I rested my head on his shoulder. He then rested his head on mine. "Now my love, tell me what wearies your mind"

I looked down at our hands, and felt his breath resonate in his chest.

"Will we ever see them again?" I wanted to hear it from him. I wanted to know that no matter our circumstances, no matter our fates or our destinies, I wanted to know that I would be with him forever.

"Yes" he stated with so much surety in his voice that it caught me off guard.

"How can you know?" I asked, perplexed by his firm answer.

"When Qui Gon died, I had those same questions. And truthfully the only answer I have for that is just because it feels right. And the more I think about it, the more the force seems to echo those feelings."

I thought on his words, and everything seemed to make perfect sense. "Thank you" I whispered. My heart finally at peace.

"I love you my Amy" he whispered back.

"I love you too my Obi Wan"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello you wonderful people who are still reading this story!**

**As always, I don't own Star Wars nor it's characters. Except Amy is mine.**

**Warning: this is rated M because there tends to be a lot of sex. And this chapter does indeed contain sex.**

**Another Warning: Never stick your fingers together with nail glue. .Ever!**

**And I know I always say how grateful I am for you guys and your feedback, but seriously. I started this story thinking I would not even make it to 10 chapters. But hey, I've already started on Chapter 20 and have much, much more coming. And the amount of perspective that you guys put into your feedback is amazing. You not only recognize things that I've purposefully done, but you add your own perspective to it, which in turn helps me make some major decisions in the story. And the fact that you guys have already begun picking up on my subtle hints makes me want to squeal with delight. You guys are the reason I've kept going. So as always, leave your feedback. **

**Now, READ ON my beautiful friends!**

I stood in the shower, the warm water cascading down my skin. I lathered the soap up my legs and down my arms as the steam relaxed my aching body. As I stood there in the confines of my shower, I thought deeply. We had been back now for almost a week, and still no leads on who could've caused the massacre. And within the depths of my soul I felt that if we were to let any more time pass, something else was going to happen. We needed to figure it out, and quick.

As I stood in the shower, narrowing down possible suspects, I heard a soft clicking sound. I stopped my washing to listen more closely, but nothing. So I went back to thinking. The only logical thought would be the Sith. I don't see why the separatists would attempt an attack on the Jedi. Although, I wouldn't put it past rogue groups like DeathWatch. It wouldn't surprise me if they had some part to play in all this.

Just then, the sound of scuffles filled the bathroom. "Really?! Who leaves their bra on the floor?" My eyes widened as I quickly peeked out from behind the shower to see Obi Wan, almost completely naked, except for his feet entangled in my bra. The look on his face was attempting innocence, but failing miserably.

"Obi Wan! What are you doing here?!" I whispered loudly.

"Can't a man take a shower with his wife?"

I rolled my eyes and disappeared back into the shower.

A moment passed, but nothing happened.

"Soooo... is that a yes?"

I smirked and peered back out to see the eager but cautious face of my husband, waiting for his signal. I didn't say anything, but opened the shower wider. Luckily he took the hint.

He climbed into the cramped shower, embracing me from behind. I didn't realize how much my body missed his until I breathed in his scent. He lowered his head and placed his lips against the crook of my neck. And almost immediately I felt arousal between my thighs.

I reached over to grab the soap for my hair, because I had a feeling that if I did not do it now, it might not get done. "Let me" he whispered into my ear. His voice husky, peaking my arousal that much more. I felt the cold of the soap on my head then his firm hands began to massage it in.

Sith, it felt good. I closed my eyes and moaned as he continued rubbing his hands through my hair.

I heard him chuckle behind me.

"What's so funny?" My eyes still closed, savoring the feel of his masculine hands playing with my delicate hair.

"If you're aroused so much by me simply washing your hair, I'd love to imagine how you'd writhe once you experience what I have planned" He gently tugged my head under the water as he began rinsing out the soap.

"You could do this forever and I would be the happiest woman alive" I smiled, my eyes still closed. I leaned my head back so that he could rinse the soap out of the tips of my long hair. I then felt a break in the water, and soon felt his lips on mine. I willingly parted my mouth, allowing him access to it.

His hands slowly roamed from my hair, up my stomach, cupping my breasts. "Oh Gods!" I whispered mindlessly, my body already giving into his assault. I could feel him grow hard behind me as he continued to kiss and fondle me.

His hands slowly began to drag down my skin, sending shivers to my spine. Soon his rough hands met my sensitive nub and my eyes shot open. I let loose a moan in his mouth, and I felt his lips curl into a mischievous smirk. His fingers continued to circle and squeeze my clit, bringing me to the brink of ecstasy.

"Oh, I've missed this" Obi Wan whispered as he caused me to shudder, bringing me over the edge by his touch. One of his hands still pressed firmly on my nub as his spare arm wrapped around me to hold me up.

"Uuuuuhnnnn" I heaved, out of breath. I weakly turned around to face my husband, the look on his face could've easily caused me to melt and disappear down the drain. "Oh Gods, that look"

His smile grew even wider, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Uh huh..." My eyes narrowed, knowing he knew EXACTLY what I meant. As I stood there admiring the man before me, I felt an overwhelming feeling of love. Like once again, in this time of uncertainty, the force wanted to prove to me that this was right. That we were right being together.

Obi Wan must've felt the same thing as his sly smirk disappeared into a look of awe. "I love you Amy! With all of my being. Please never EVER forget that"

I nodded, feeling his love seep through me. "I love you also, my dear, amazing Obi Wan" I moved into his embrace looking up into his face as we shared this bond through the force. The more we shared, the more powerful it became.

He slowly backed me up against the wet shower wall, his loving eyes hinted with seduction. Water dripped off his hair and his beard as he now stood directly under the stream, his eyes still piercing into me. He lifted one of my legs and held my thigh firmly in his grasp. He stood against me for a long while as I anticipated his breach at any moment.

With a gentle thrust I heard him groan as he entered me. I gasped, almost forgetting what it was like to have him inside of me. I grasped at his firm chest, my fingers trying to cling to something stable. He slowly pulled out and I let loose a small whimper as I stared up into his face. The corner of his mouth upturned slightly, knowing what was in store for me. He thrust in a little harder this time, I opened my mouth as I took in a sharp breath.

"My dear Amy Kenobi, the faces you make as I make love to you, are memories that I will cherish into eternity" his voice almost growling, but yet so tender.

I had to let loose a small laugh. "Obi, how can you even think up beautiful statements like that during our lovemaking? I can barely concentrate on keeping our shields up, let alone explain how just the mere sound of your voice can bring me to the brink of ecstasy"

He raised an eyebrow at this new found knowledge. "Oh really?!..." He leaned closer as he began to increase his pace inside of me, our breathing quickening and our hearts racing. I began to feel myself rising, almost to the point of orgasm. I felt his hot breath near my ear. "Alright my dearest Love" his voice sent shivers shooting down my spine, bringing me that much closer. "Are you ready?" he pulled back slightly to see my flushed face. My mouth still O-shaped my eyebrows furrowing as I began to approach my peak. He bowed his head down next to my ear again. "Cum for me"

Immediately my body responded to his command, spasming into a frenzied euphoria as he continued to pump into me. I could feel him growing harder.

Gasping for air, I weakly lifted my head to his. "How exactly, am I supposed to keep up with your stamina?"

His smile widened. "You're just going to have to accept that some nights, I will be right there cumming with you. Other nights..." His eyes seemed to devour me with lust "you'll just have to realize that I want nothing more than to pleasure you to the fullest extent. Even if it prolongs my own release"

I bit my bottom lip, knowing that tonight was one of the latter. He suddenly lifted my other leg, supporting my full weight with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands moved to my butt. The change of position caused his member to angle right into my most pleasurable spot, sending my body into almost immediate convulsions.

I had to try not to scream as he continued to pound himself into me. Instead I moaned while trying to find my breath. "Uuuungh" My mind was spinning with intoxication. "Obi Wan, please" I gasped. "I need to feel you cum inside of me"

"As you wish M'lady" His stare fixated to mine with a new sense of determination as he was bringing me to my 4th orgasm. With one last grunt, his seed filled me as we both embraced each other, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist.

The once steamy hot water was now cold against our skin. I hesitantly unlocked my feet from behind him and he gently lifted me off his member. Still shaky by our vigorous love making, he put out his arm, supporting me while I finished washing.

I finally turned off the shower, and Obi Wan reached out to grab a towel for both him and I. I was about to step out onto the stone cold floor, but he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bed.

"Should I even bother putting clothes on?"

Obi Wan glanced down at me with a knowing look. "You could try, but I'd just end up taking them off again"

I let loose a low giggle, "So much for sleeping tonight"

He finished ruffling his soft light hair with his towel, then tossed it aside before climbing into bed with me. His firm arms embraced me, and we sat there just cuddling, grateful to be with each other.

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but how on Coruscant did you get in here without being noticed. This is the women's wing after all"

He smirked then kissed the top of my head. "It's probably better you didn't know. The less you know, the more honest you can be if questioned"

"Obi Wan, we can't always do this. Granted, I love having you here, but it's just too risky"

"I know. But I needed you tonight. And there's gonna be some nights where it's just worth the risk"

I smiled, knowing he was right, but nothing could stop the nagging in the back of my head at the possibility of getting caught.

"Right now we're together, and for me, that's enough" He re-positioned himself so that he was now face to face with me. "Please don't worry about the consequences of things that have not happened. Let's just take it as it comes, one day at a time. Together, no matter what"

I stared into his deep blue eyes and felt his love emanate from within him. "Alright" I whispered.

And with that he leaned in to kiss me, beginning our long night of love-making.

* * *

All was dark, but I could feel stirring next to me. I felt a pair of warm lips on my fore head, as a rough hand brushed hair from my face. Then without notice it was gone, I could feel the warmth leave as the bed rose to fit my form.

"mmmmmnnnn" I mumbled, not willing to forfeit the warmth that was now dispersing from me. I quickly reached behind me to grab hold of Obi Wans wrist.

"Amy Love" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence. The early morning glow began to fill the sky. "I need to leave before anyone else wakes up"

I huffed my frustration, realizing his inevitable parting. "I know, but I don't want you to"

He chuckled quietly. "It's not like I won't see you later" He stood to his feet and began dressing quickly. I glanced over just in time to see him bend over to pick up his boots.

"There's that butt again" I smiled, proud to know it was all mine. No one else alive would ever get the pleasure of staring at it like I could.

He finally pulled on his boots and picked up his robe from the chair, trying to put it on as he walked over to me. "I love you my Amy!" he gave me a sweet kiss before I could reply, then he quickly glided to the door.

"I love you too my Obi Wan" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

I saw him slowly open the door to peer outside, making sure the coast was clear. He glanced back quickly to give me a wink, then he darted out the door with Jedi stealth.

I lay in bed, hoping and praying that he wouldn't get caught on his way back to his room. I'm pretty sure he could find a good excuse once he was out of the womens quarters, but until then, my mind was racked with worry.

I stared up at my ceiling, watching the room gradually get brighter and brighter as the sun began to rise. "Who needs sleep anyways?!" I wiped at the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Well, I might as well put some clothes on.

I got dressed, then made me a cup of tea. I opened the door to the balcony, the cool morning breeze rushed in and I pulled my robe tight around me. Just then I heard a knock on the door. Oh great, Obi Wan probably forgot something. I walked over to the door quickly, not wanting Obi Wan to get caught in my doorway.

I hastily opened up the door "Obiiiiiiiii careful..." My eyes widened at the sight of Anakin. He looked at me quizically, waiting for the rest of my response. "I'm pretty sure I saw a spider out here above my door last night. Quick, come in" I grabbed his arm and yanked him in, closing the door behind him.

I held my breath, not sure if Anakin bought my fumble. "So, what brings you here at this hour?" I asked, turning to him with the most innocent face I could.

"Well..." he hesitated, not sure he wanted to speak. "It's about Obi Wan" My heart stopped dead in my chest. He knows! "I saw him leave last night, and he was gone ALL night. I just saw him enter his room about 20 minutes ago"

I stared at the ground, not sure how to respond. We were back for not even a week, and already we've failed.

"I'm just scared that he's trying to find this Sith on his own. And not that he's not capable of it. It's just safer if he has someone with him. Don't you think?"

My stomach gave a jump as his words sank in. I heaved a sigh of relief, exhaling the breath I had been holding. Anakin looked at me, confused by my reaction. "Sorry, I felt a sneeze coming on" Another lie. This is more exhausting than I thought it would be.

Anakin nodded his acceptance of my excuse, but still looked to me for a reply.

"Oh, sorry. I agree, he definitely should not be going alone. Especially at night. It is way too dangerous" I tried to sound as convincing as I could.

"I'm glad you think so. I think we should take it up with the council. Just to make sure he doesn't keep doing it, for his own good"

My eyes widened at the possibilities, the questions that would be drilled into Obi Wan if we were to do so. "Oh, I don't think we need to take it up with the whole council. They might stop him from searching for the Sith all together. And we need his help. Maybe if we just take it up with Master Yoda, he could find a better solution"

He pondered on my words for a moment as a knot was beginning to form in my throat. "See, I'm glad I came to you first. You always think these things through" He smiled as he turned to the door "Master Yoda is always up this early, we should just go get this over with"

I smiled, my eyes still wide at the close call we had yet again avoided. I set down my tea and put on my boots, following Anakin out the door and down to Master Yoda's quarters.

As we approached the little door, Anakin gave a sturdy knock. A short while later, Master Yoda opened the door and beamed up at us. "Good Morning young Jedi. Assist you may I?"

Anakin nodded as Yoda stepped back, allowing both Anakin and I to enter. I kept toward the back of the room as Anakin joined Yoda each taking a seat on a pedestal.

"Concerned you seem, young Skywalker"

"I am worried about my Master"

Yoda's eyes flicked up to meet mine, and I shook my head, sensing his worries.

"I am worried that he has been spending his nights searching for the Sith, or those responsible for the attack on the temple. I saw him leave late last night, and return just this morning. I am scared for his safety"

I immediately felt Yoda relax through the force. He took a deep breath, calming his mind. "Understand your concern, I do. Talk with Obi Wan, I will"

"With you, he was?" I heard the croaky voice in my head. I looked down to meet his eyes and nodded.

Master Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. "Let Master Kenobi rest, we should. Address this later with him, I shall. Thank you for your information, I do. Dismissed now, you both are"

I quickly bowed then exited the door, waiting for Anakin outside.

"Well, I'm glad we got that over with" Anakin stated as he came to stand right next to me. "Would you like to get some breakfast with me? I think the food hall just opened."

"Sure" I stated maybe a bit too enthusiastically. I really needed to practice on being my normal self in situations like this. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time I would need to lie to a friend. Already the guilt was settling in.

* * *

We both got our breakfast and sat down around one of the tables. It was still very early, so the place was almost completely empty.

"Amy, can I ask you a question?" Anakin muttered, his mouth half full.

"shoot" I stated before taking a sip of juice.

"I know it's normal for our species to develop feelings for others, but as Jedi we are forbidden from taking those feelings too far. I was just wondering how you get past that. I'm sure you've had feelings for Obi Wan at least. You two are so similar, and I've seen the way you two look at each other. How do you move past it when you see him daily? Doesn't it torment you?"

I nearly choked up my drink. Was I that obvious? This is going to be so much harder than I thought. "Well" I swallowed "It's something that I have to work at all the time, sometimes, multiple times a day. And..." I was running out of pointers. "Honestly, the best advice I can give is to stay in tune with the force. It will guide and strengthen you"

"But do you love Obi Wan? And if so, have you ever acted on that love? Have you ever faltered from the will of the force?"

"Okay, slow down. I never said I was in any type of relationship with Obi Wan. Yes, he is very attractive. And I love him as one of my dearest friends. Much like I love you as a dear friend. And I can honestly say that I, nor Obi Wan have ever faltered from the will of the force" My heart pounded inside me. Even though I did not lie, I was not telling the full truth. And it pained me to hold it back from him. Especially because I knew he harbored feelings for Padme. Why should he not be able to share the same happiness with her as I share with Obi Wan?! He was the chosen one after all. He should be able to have something to hold onto.

And for the first time, I seriously debated actually sharing the news of our marriage with him.

"I heard my name!" I sat straight up, not realizing that Obi Wan had entered the hall and was now coming over to join us. He sat down next to Anakin to avoid any further suspicion between us. "Anything I should be wary of?" He asked playfully, nudging Anakin.

"I was just asking Amy about a few pointers regarding the will of the force"

Trying to get off the subject quickly before he began probing us both, I brought up a new subject "So, have you spoken with Master Yoda at all?" I focused my stare on Obi Wan.

"Noooo..." Obi Wan looked confusedly at me, "Why?"

I looked over at Anakin who was staring down at his food, knowing that he was about to get caught for being a snitch.

"Well, it seems someone saw you leave last night and then come back early this morning"

Obi Wan's eyes widened in horror. "Who, whe..."

"Anakin" I quickly cut him off. "He's worried that you were out looking for the Sith... alone" I very carefully enunciated every word.

"Sooo, he doesn't know where I was?" Obi Wan sent to me through our link.

I shook my head subtly so only Obi Wan could see.

"I am so sorry I worried you Anakin" He looked sincerely over at our friend, "I very much appreciate your concern for me. But I was just out in the gardens all night. I couldn't sleep, so I went there to meditate and ended up falling asleep there"

Anakin smiled up at Obi Wan, grateful that he was not upset with him. "So that's why you look all disheveled, like you slept on a rock. Because you probably did"

I snorted back a laugh.

Just then I saw Master Mace approaching, followed by Wubbanub. I instinctively sat up straight and stared forward.

"Good Morning Master Windu" Obi Wan stated cheerfully.

"Kenobi" Mace nodded "Amy, Skywalker. We have just uncovered some vital information behind the massacre and require your presence in the council room in five minutes"

We all three nodded in unison. "Thank you Master Windu" I stated simply.

Normally at this point, he would've bowed then left us to scarf down our breakfast. However, he just stood there as if contemplating something.

"Is everything alright Master Windu?" I asked.

He seemed to speculate within himself, but eventually leaned down to ask a quiet question. "Uh, how do you get rid of this?" He nudged back towards Wubbanub, who seemed to have taken a fond liking to Master Mace, and was now inspecting his boots.

Every ounce within me wanted to let out a giggle. But with Master Mace around, you never want to let out a giggle. So I bit my tongue.

Thankfully Obi Wan spoke, drawing the attention away from me. "He likes food. I'm sure if you point him towards the buffet, you won't ever need to worry about him again"

"I'll take him!" Anakin piped up. He reached down, offering a muffin to the furry creature. "I think Pugsly is growing on me. He's like our little mascot"

"I didn't know it already had a name" Master Windu input, "So I just called it Fuzzy"

I heard Obi Wan snort, and looked over to see him shaking his head. "He has like 5 names already, what does it hurt for one more?!"

"Well, I'm taking Pugsly with me" Anakin stood up, pulling the fluffy ewok onto his shoulders as he munched on the muffin. "You guys might want to hurry, they'll probably be starting soon" And with that Anakin left with Wubbanub atop his shoulders. Master Windu was soon to follow. I looked up at Obi Wan who was quickly stuffing his face with the rest of his breakfast. I bit back a smirk as he looked up at me.

"What?!"

"You amuse me. That's all"

"I'm hungry okay. It takes a lot of energy doing... things. So I need food to replenish. I'm not a super human ya kno... oh wait. Maybe I am, but that just means that I need it more"

My nose crinkled as my smile grew. "I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. I was just stating that you are entertaining to watch"

He looked at me warily, but continued to eat his food.

"We need to go, we're gonna be late"

"Alright, alright" He stood, taking his tray and dumping it before heading out the door. I followed close behind, but not too close. Just enough to occasionally chance a glance at his butt.

As we neared closer to the council room, I could feel the somberness begin to grow. I slowed my pace, knowing that what we were about to hear would deepen our fears. Part of me wanted to run, and stay in my naive state. But I could not. I could sense my destiny entwined within this. There was a bigger plan. I could sense it. And as Obi Wan turned to face me as he held open the door, I knew he could sense it too.


End file.
